Rock the Boat
by Astarpen
Summary: The summer before Santana heads off to Yale, she finds herself attracted to a mysterious Boat Mechanic. [M!Charlie/Santana]
1. Chapter 1

"How's the newest salvage coming along boss?"

Charlie scratched his chin, feeling the scruff on it. He was in desperate need of a shave, but he simply felt far too lazy and he had hoped that it would eventually grow in properly. He shrugs glancing at Ken. "It's nowhere near being seaworthy again. I still need to patch the hull, grease the motor, upgrade all the electronics —I'm not even a hundred percent sure that it's worth it. I suppose we could sell it to a scrap yard, it's never going to be one of our rentals. I might be able to find a seller for it, you know someone looking to buy a cheap yacht to impress a woman."

Ken snorts. They were in the right place, then, to find a sucker that they could unload the boat on. "Let me know if you need any help." He said, not really meaning it but aware that Charlie wouldn't ever take him up on the offer anyway.

"It's fine, I've seen your craftsmanship. We want to make money on this not lose it," Charlie mocks, shaking his head at the idea that he'd let Ken touch one of his pet projects. He had the rest of the summer to work on it. "Where are the rest of the guys? Doing tours? Teaching classes?"

Ken frowned slightly and opened up a file. He wasn't exactly _fond_ of all the male models that Charlie had trapezing around, they made him look—bloated. But they were all skilled, and business was booming especially with the women and gay community. "Henri and Bamboo are cleaning up Summer Wind and Nimue to get it ready for the next boat tour this afternoon. You're going to need to take a look at the engine for the Talon, and you might need to patch the hull for one of the rentals. One of the damned kids ran it against the rocks. I kept the deductible, yelled up a storm and threatened to sue. Said he got it like that."

"Stupid trust fund brats." Charlie rolls his eyes, "Good job. I'll make the hull repair first priority since our busy season is coming up." The door to the shop jingles and Charlie turns to the front desk. "Welcome to North Sails, your home for your boating and yacht needs. How may I help you today?" He asked flashing a smile.

The man looks him up and down with the air of old money and superiority that makes Charlie want to roll his eyes. He knew the type. "My wife read that this was the place to go. We're holding a party at the end of the summer that needs to hold a lot of important people."

"How big of a party?" Charlie asks reaching to grab some brochures. Their biggest yachts hadn't been completely booked out for the month of August yet. He had made a deal with some of the various caterers to allow them to work the boat for these types of events. It was good business all around. "Depending on the size of your party we have different yachts available. We've got an 80' Solstice Luxury that holds around fifty people, the bigger 100' Midnight Sun that can host approximately 130 people, which would include catering staff and then we've got the—"

"Just give me your biggest damn boat." The man interrupts impatiently. He narrows his eyes at the _boy_ in front of him. He looked a bit dishevelled and there was a black stain on his shirt, probably grease or something. Appearance was _everything_ and this _boy_ didn't look like he knew what he was doing. He was probably new or something. If his wife hadn't insisted that this was the _hot_ spot he'd leave and find somewhere else. "Do you have any idea who I am? I'm Carlos Lopez—"

Charlie resisted the urge to make a face, he knew the type well enough and he knew where this was going. "Would you like me to get you the manager?"

Carlos frowned, narrowing his eyes at the boy in front of him. "Yes, I think I would rather deal with a manager. This event is far too important to simply leave to chance."

"Of course, sir," Charlie nods schooling his face. "One moment let me go get the manager," Charlie informs the man with another one of his disarming smiles before turning to walk into the shared office and making a face at Ken. "There's a customer that wants to deal with the manager," Charlie informs him. He shifts his hand discretely so that Ken can see him holding up three fingers.

Ken smirked, understanding what Charlie meant. They dealt with guys like this all the time, but this guy must have really irritated his boss if Charlie was going to charge him three times their going rate. If he was smart he'd probably negotiate down to two and a half times the going rate. It'd probably make the ass feel good about himself. "Of course."

Charlie steps back out of the office and smiles politely. "This is the manager, Ken. This Mr. Lopez, he wants the biggest party Yacht we have." Charlie informed Ken who raised a brow at this, the biggest boat that they had cost seven grand for four hours. Which didn't even include all the extras or the fuel.

"Right," Ken nodded extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet your Mr. Lopez. Charlie mentioned you wanted our biggest yacht, it's an excellent choice the W. Marine can hold four hundred guests, it has 4 bars one on each of the deck, and dining room seating for 250. I can give you a tour of course of our various ships, so you can choose the best one. Each one offers something different."

Carlos nodded, a boat that big was far too big for what he needed. "The guest list is only around ninety people. However, I am trying to impress a business client, and I hear that he does love to sail. My wife mentioned that she was at a charity event last summer on this boat that felt like it was a classic."

"Ah you're talking about our Winslow, it is exceptionally popular," Ken nods well even if it was the Winslow, they were still going to be making a fortune on this event. "I believe that it's currently being inspected however I can show you photos and, in a few days, you can tour the yacht with me."

Charlie rolled his eyes Ken would make this sale, and he'd make sure to give Ken the bonus for doing it. The crew that he generally hired got tipped twice and ended up making quite a bit of money and he turned a blind eye to any of them hooking up with their guests. "I'm going to go work on that hull repair if you need me."

"Of course," Ken nods dismissively. They had played this game before, he had been one of the first people Charlie had hired when he had inherited the business. It had hurt his pride to be working someone who could very much be his son, but Charlie wasn't a terrible boss. He didn't like being a hardass, the pay was good and then there were moments like this where he got to be the boss for a little while. They both seemed to hate rich pricks. Plus, unlike the rest of the crew, he had a full-time year-round job even though they made a vast majority of their money in the summer. He had the easiest job in the winter once the boats were secured.

Charlie scratched the back of his head and headed out of the shop, he grimaced glancing up at the sun. From the looks of it and the feel of it, he was in for a hot day. Best to take off his shirt now, so he wouldn't have to visit the laundry room later today. Then he could simply go to the bar with the rest of his workers and have a few cold beers and giant burger while watching whatever was on the television before heading back to his houseboat. He had planned to take the boat out fishing, so he could catch a bluefin tuna.

He adored being out on the open water and he knew that owning a business that let him do what he loved every single day and paid his bills and funded his college education at Yale made him the luckiest _man_ alive. Especially since he had inherited the business, something that he had never planned or at the time wanted, he'd much rather still be working under Burt. The man who had given him a chance when he was twelve years old to earn a bit of spending money, despite his general crankiness at dealing with rich spoiled brats. If his father hadn't informed him bluntly to get a job and earn the skateboard that he wanted so badly, then he probably never would have met Burt who didn't seem to care what his last name was. Burt had worked him like a dog, he had been cleaning ships and learning how to fix them and the pay was _horrible_ for the back-breaking work, but none of it mattered when Burt took him out on the sea with his boys to go fishing. It made the weeks of hell _worth it_.

In the end he had never bought the skateboard, he had wanted to buy his own boat. So, he had saved every penny that he had earned. He had worked at North Sail every summer, learning everything he could from Burt, who had even offered to sell him his first boat. It had been a salvage that he had repaired. If he had continued saving until he graduated from school he would have finally made enough for the small cruiser. But then Burt's stepson had died when he was sixteen and it was _obvious_ that Kurt was never going to take over the family business and Burt had taken a chance on him. Burt passed away two days before he graduated and at eighteen he had become the sole owner of North Sails. He had asked for a deferral at Yale and had spent the entire year building the company into what it was today. He didn't know if this was something he was going to do for the rest of his life and he graduated this year, perhaps he'd start another business of sorts and see how that went.

He pulls his shirt off in one quick movement and makes his way to his next project. Hull damage was a lot of work and he'd be busy for most of the day, depending on just how bad it was. He cocks his head when a shrill wolf-whistle sounds from the town car parked in front of the shop.

He turns to the woman sitting in what appeared to be a midlife crises convertible. Joy, if he were to rank them, heiresses were ranked directly under idiotic fraternity brothers who didn't have respect for his shit. They were needy and demanding and he'd just as soon avoid them as be the object of their affections. He smiles politely and waves before turning back to his intended target.

He hears the door shut to the overpriced car and doesn't turn around, instead heading to the hull repair that awaits him. Maybe if he ignored her she'd go away, while he didn't mind if his crew slept with the clients, he couldn't make it a habit. It would probably come back to bite him in the ass. Or, they were simply far too much work and too much of a headache to deal with.

"Hey."

Charlie groans inwardly and turns to face the woman once more studying her. "Hello, how may I help you?" He asks politely scratching the back of his ear. She looked like a teenager which meant that she was probably even more trouble than she was worth.

"Well, I noticed that it said that you gave boating lessons." The woman said leaning in to his personal space.

Charlie turned a bit to sort of dissuade her from pursuing him, he'd seen this before, and normally he wouldn't be opposed to pushing the women towards any of the other guys, she _was_ a teenager and that seemed like a _terrible_ idea. "We do, if you just go inside the shop I'm sure that our manager can set you up for some lessons. We offer a few different—" Charlie trails off as she touches his shoulder. "We offer a few different types of boating lessons depending on what you want to learn," he says continuing to talk and gently moving back from the touch. "We have some really good instructors—"

"Are you one of the instructors—?"

"I'm just a mechanic," Charlie responds smoothly as he lied through his teeth. He did occasionally fill in for a few classes, and he didn't mind teaching people how to sail. "If you want our best guy though, ask for Sam." He trusted Sam to be able to resist her. He had a girlfriend and as far as he knew Sam didn't partake in sleeping with the clients. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to doing some hull repairs." He doesn't flee, instead he turns and heads to get his work done hoping that'll be the end of it. He hoped that she understood that he wasn't interested. Though if he had turned to look at her face he would know that it wasn't over.

~?~

"Now we still have time for you to discuss catering, it's not a decision that you have to pick today, but the sooner you do choose the sooner we can make arrangements." Ken informed Carlos, next time he was going to insist that Charlie deal with him. Though at this rate they were going to make a fortune off this sucker. He glances up as the door to the store enters. "Excuse me," he says apologetically towards Carlos before putting on a smile. "Welcome to—"

"I want boating lessons with the hot mechanic." Santana commands, ignoring Ken completely and focusing on her dad who turns back to her with a fond smirk. She wouldn't call herself spoiled _per se_ but her father hadn't ever exactly said no to her before. Why should he start now?

"Absolutely not."

Santana blinked, that was not what she had expected. "What do you mean _no_?"

"Your mother insists that if I tell you who you can't and can date then you'll probably end up dropping out of school, married to some biker after eloping because you ended up pregnant. I'm simply hoping that you find a nice man or woman at Yale who comes from a good family and has a _future_ ahead of them. You don't want to marry an anchor. You'll end up divorced paying them spousal support."

Santana scowled, she hadn't been foolish enough to believe that her father liked _any_ of her boyfriends or girlfriends. "I don't see how this has _anything_ to do with me taking boating lessons from the mechanic. I mean he works on boats, he can probably knows his way around a boat, right?" She turns to Ken and narrows his eyes at him.

"Charlie is one of our more experienced sailors, however—"

"See, it's perfect. I want to learn how to sail and I want him to teach me. I have something to do until August—" Santana begins a smirk on her face.

Carlos turned his attention back to the computer where Ken was showing him the boats and pictures. "I am not paying for your newest fling. If you really want to learn how to sail, perhaps Mr. Tanaka here can give you a few lessons."

Santana glanced at the man that her man had suggested and she visibly recoiled at the thought. She didn't want to see him in a swimsuit. She didn't even want to imagine him with his shirt off. " _Papi_."

" _Mija_." Carlos responded in a mocking tone.

Santana folds her arms over her chest. This is ridiculous. "You know that even if you say no that I'm just going to do it anyway." He should know by now that he has never gotten anywhere by just telling her no. It's something he's _proud_ of, something she _knows_ based on how frequently he brags about it to his country club cohorts. She knows what she wants and she has always done whatever it took to get it.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Carlos retorts and Santana curses the fact that her dad can sometimes be nearly as stubborn as she is.

"I'm _eighteen_." She stresses. "You can't just tell me no like I'm some little kid anymore. I'm an adult and I want boating lessons from the mechanic."

"You're _barely_ eighteen and if you want lessons you aren't going to get them with the mechanic as long as I am paying for them." Carlos insists. He isn't about to give in on this, especially when his daughter is destined for better. Buying her 'lessons' would be like buying his daughter sex and that is one line he's not willing to cross. Not even for Santana. He still liked to believe that his little girl had never been defiled by the idiots she brought home.

"That's not _fair_."

"I don't care." Carlos declared.

Santana threw up her hands with a groan of exasperation and spun on her heel, storming out of the shop without a backward glance. How _dare_ he? First, he's going to cart her off to snooze-ville so that she misses every summer party around and _then_ he's going to try to keep her from having even a little bit of fun? Maybe if she got her hands on his phone they could start something up; a few risqué pictures and she would probably have this guy eating out of the palm of her hand.

"Look, Charlie's a bit of a lightweight, all we need to do is buy the first round and then the next three are on him."

"The beer at Foggy Goggle is like three bucks for a pitcher. And honestly, I doubt he's a lightweight cause even when we do get him drunk and he offers to pay for drinks, he always reminds the barkeep to go for the cheapest shit they have."

Santana paused and immediately pulled out her phone to look for information on the Foggy Goggle noting that it was a bar nearby. It was perfect, her father might not be willing to shell out for sailing but she had a car and her parents had stopped caring about a curfew the moment she graduated. She could work with this, and it's not as if they would turn her away because of her age, it was a restaurant and bar. Though she certainly couldn't go alone. No from what she had gathered it would be a group of guys who would probably be distracted by some equally beautiful women. She smirks and discretely snaps a photo of the two guys in red shirts walking, before she started texting. The quickest way to single him out was to distract all his co-workers with beautiful women, and she knew just who would help her in her quest. And they had all been cheerleaders—it was _perfect._

~?~

Charlie nurses his beer as Sam lines up his shot. Sam doesn't have a chance and he's pretty sure that Sam knows it. _Nobody_ can beat Charlie at pool, other than the boatyard there isn't a place he knows better. "Are you going to take a shot yet or do I need to wait for the end of the summer before my next turn?"

"Ha ha." Sam scowls, trying to line up his pool cue for the perfect shot. Charlie was just lucky and he was two balls away from clearing the table. "What ever happened to 'take your time Sam' or 'it's all about geometry'."

"Well yeah," Charlie chuckles, "But that was back when I didn't realize that you were _hopeless_."

Sam hits the cue ball hard, certain that he's lined himself up with a winning shot. His glee turns to dismay when he scratches, sending the cue ball into the side pocket. "What? No! Not again."

"It's all about geometry." Charlie laughs and lines up his shot. He's not drunk enough to lose to Sam, but at least Sam is putting up a valiant effort. He glances over his shoulder and confirms that Jake is gathering the next round. Foggy Goggle isn't a big bar and it's generally out of the way of the upscale vacationers. It's one of the reasons he loves it here apart from its decent seafood. He generally doesn't have to worry about running into client's or potential future customers. He can just relax and have a good time while drinking the other guys under the table. They idiotically thought he was a light-weight.

"Drink up since Charlie's still paying." Jake grins, setting the new mugs down on the corner of the table. "I convinced Will to give us the good stuff."

Charlie rolls his eyes. Will's version of the 'good stuff' was still crappy ass cheap beer. "Drink up because the next round is on _you_." He barely glances at the door that swings open to let in a couple of overdressed underaged girls. They look around and Charlie shakes his head before picking up his next beer. He lines up his next shot winning the game with ease. " _Fatality_."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Alright I'm out. Let's get some food and then I need to head home."

Charlie nods and is about to say something when he notices that half their group is gone, like moths to a flame. They were already talking with the _clearly_ underage teenage girls. There went their bonding time. He was probably going to remind them that it didn't matter how beautiful these girls were. They probably had powerful fathers who would _love_ to make their lives miserable.

"Don't look so upset, there's enough of me to go around." A familiar face slides up beside him. It's the girl who had harassed him earlier about sailing lessons and he wasn't amused. "Hey, Charlie."

Charlie frowned, he was sure he hadn't given out his name. He didn't even know her name. "Hi. The table is yours if you want it," he said offering her the pool cue.

"And what about you?" Santana flirted shamelessly.

"I've got to be heading home anyway." Charlie shrugs.

"No, I mean—" Santana trails her hand down Charlie's arm, leaving no question as to her intention. "Are you mine if I want you?"

Charlie frowns and takes a step back. She's hot, sure, but she's not worth the headache of dealing with her rich father and the complications it could cost him. "I don't think so. Sorry, but I'm not a pedophile."

"How old do you think I am?" Santana pulls her hand back, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Her former _underlings_ were watching. This was not how she had planned this.

Charlie studies her carefully, his eyes travelling her body till he meets her eyes. "Fourteen?"

"Four— _fourteen_? Are you kidding me?" Santana sputtered looking at him like he'd grown another head. _Fourteen_? She takes a deep breath and tries not to take offense. Insulting him is only going to make the seducing part all the more difficult. "I'm eighteen."

"What? You're like all—teenybopper." Charlie shakes his head. "No. I don't believe it."

She reaches into her clutch and grabs her real ID to show it to him.

"Oh. Barely eighteen, congrats I guess? Happy belated birthday?" Charlie shrugs and places the cue on the table. "Like I said tables yours if you want it." He turns to notice that some of his guys were at the bar. Of course, they'd try and weasel out of buying the group drinks but some pretty girls showed up and they were all over that. "Will, they're all underage. It'd be a travesty if this place lost its liquor license." When his guys groan and shoot him dark looks he shrugs. "Jailbait is still jailbait."

Santana snaps her ID back, ignoring the outraged glares from her former minions. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm a responsible citizen." Charlie shrugs. Though if he was being honest he couldn't afford to lose any guys because they couldn't keep it in their pants. It might also affect business. Plus, he liked the Foggy Goggle, he could walk towards it from his boat.

Santana grits her teeth. She _hates_ when cocky assholes have the upper hand but this time can't help but feel wildly attracted. "Sure, you are. Just like I'm a girl scout." She shakes her head to get herself back in the game. "Whatever, look, how about I play you for it?"

"For what, exactly?" Charlie smirks, humoring her. There's not much he wants from an entitled heiress, but he's already impressed that she hasn't stormed out of here on having her plan thwarted.

"If I win, you give me boating lessons for free."

"They aren't _boating_ lessons, they're _sailing_ lessons." Charlie rolls his eyes. Any yahoo with a driver's license could figure out how to drive a boat. Sailing was far more complex. Though even if he did _somehow_ manage to lose he was sure a 'boat safety' class might just change her mind.

"Whatever." Santana waves away the distinction. "If you win, well—" She smirks suggestively, "I'm sure you can think of something."

Charlie raises a brow, "Well, I was thinking I could have someone clean all our boats and yachts this weekend. Let Jake over there have the weekend off." Charlie tilts his head at Jake who grins. "And by someone, I mean your entire entourage."

" _Santana_ —"

"Shut-up Kitty." Santana snaps at her, this wasn't what she had in mind. "Fine, but I changed my mind on what I wanted. If we win, you guys throw us a huge party on one of those fancy yachts of yours. With all of you guys serving _us_. We want the full package, I don't care what you have to say to your boss. That's what I want, with you guys serving us in swimwear. That includes you too. Mr. I'm just a mechanic."

Charlie raised a brow it was a bold request, a costly one as well. He extends his hand. " _Deal_." He smirks and turns to Jake and the rest of the guys. "Guess we won't have to be cleaning down those yachts this weekend."

Santana scowled, "By the way did I mention that this underwear will be provided by us? I hope you enjoy _speedos_. Yours will probably be a size too small for my pleasure of course."

Charlie shook his head and quickly begun to rack up the next game. He normally wasn't the sort who liked to see girls cry, but in this case, nothing would be sweeter. He finishes and hands her a cue. "Ladies first."

Santana smirks and takes it from him, walking by him and studying the table carefully. All she needed to do was win and she'd be one step closer to getting a distraction for the summer. She takes careful aim knowing that all eyes are on her as she sets up for the break. She hits the cue ball dead in the center watching as it shoots out striking the rest of the balls. Immediately they start to ricochet around the table and she grins when the 14 ball drops into one of the pockets. "Stripes."

Charlie nods as he ran his fingers along the tip and studied Santana carefully and then the table, the table certainly didn't look good at least for her, which meant that this was going to be like taking candy from a baby. She misses her next shot and scowls at him. "Well, the boats are absolutely revolting after some of the parties. The used condoms are the worst, isn't that right guys?" There's raucous laughter from the guys as he lines up to take his shot. 1 ball, left upper corner pocket, he could follow that by going for the three ball, if he aimed it right then he could go for the six ball and then—Charlie's eyes widen as he shoots the ball, scratching. He immediately turns to Santana and narrows his eyes at her. She had totally just _molested him_.

"What a shame," Santana said in a mocking tone as she bends over the table and aims making sure he can get a look at her ass. Suddenly she feels a body draped on her back and her eyes widen, he smells like grease and sweat.

"Play fair, or this little contest is off," Charlie mumbles in her ear before pulling himself off her, he glances at his staff and shrugs his shoulders. He had felt her breath catch, felt her squirm against him she was distracted. His plan works as she scratches the ball. "Shame," he drawls.

Santana flushes a deep red and turns to him, she hadn't really pegged him for the _dickish_ type, but here he was and she sort of liked that. The cockiness and confidence was attractive to her. "Fine."

Charlie nods and looks back at the table. He didn't trust her as far as he could throw her and while he didn't mind throwing a game here and there, he wanted this one to be over. He closes his eyes and exhales slowly before opening them and taking a better look at the table in front of him. All he needed to do was keep pocketing the solids till he could put the eight-ball in the pocket. He begins to work the table, each shot going exactly where he wanted it to go. First the one-ball, then the three-ball, followed by both the five and the seven ball being pocketed. He sniffs and looks at the horrified look on Santana's face. "You _really_ didn't think this through, did you?" He asks before sinking the seven ball. There's just the two and the eight-ball left. "You can quit now and—"

"No," Santana interrupts despite the glares she was getting from her girls. They were going to stay the course. She wasn't going to play chicken if they had to clean up some boats they were going to clean some boats and then she'd come up with an even better idea to get what she wanted. The lot of them were extremely attractive and victory would taste so much sweeter. "I'm going to make you wear a little bow tie, and dance for me. Maybe I'll even make you wear a funny hat too."

Charlie rolled his eyes and bent over the table once more. He didn't want to be cruel, and demand maid outfits, mostly because he didn't want to pay for it and it seemed to be a bit much. He wasn't completely sure they were of age to begin with. Santana maybe, but the rest? If his staff were going to do it then he needed to make absolutely clear that they were to be carded, anything that looked fake meant that girl was off-limits. "Two-ball." Charlie called letting the ball hit one of Santana's and ricochet off to smack in the two-ball. "Last chance."

Santana swallowed, this had been a costly mistake and it was the last time she'd ever make it but if they left now they wouldn't be able to show their faces. They probably thought that they were some rich prissy little girls that couldn't handle themselves. Some of them _were_ rich prissy little girls that couldn't handle themselves, but she wanted to party on a damn yacht and get waited on hand and foot by Charlie. To see the look on his face—

"Santana. We can—"

"I already said no Kitty, if you want to leave you can leave. But when we eventually get our party boat you're not invited." Santana snaps at her. "Go ahead."

Charlie studies her for a moment, before bending over and draining the shot. There were loud whoops from the guys, cleaning up the yachts and dealing with refuelling was a bit of a drag so having other people do it while they supervised was a reward for them. Though he honestly didn't think that they were going to show up. He eyes Santana who looked mildly annoyed at the outcome. "I suggest, wearing something comfortable and practical, no high-heels or flip-flops. Also, be at North Sails by nine am sharp. It's going to be a _long_ day."

Santana gritted her teeth at the smug look on his face as he put the pool cue down and stretched out. It's only when his shirt rides up does she remember why she was doing this. A body to die for, though if he had a tiny dick under those damn pants of his she was going to be _so_ pissed. His feet looked big though and so did his hands so there was that.

"Well this is a drag, let's go somewhere fun—Santana?"

Santana tilts her head to look at Bree who looks like she's about to have a bitch fit and waves at Charlie before deciding to leave with the rest of her girls. "So, we lost this battle that doesn't mean anything—"

"We're not actually going to clean up their boats, are we? You can't be serious they're not even _that_ hot." Bree hisses at Santana.

"Of course, we are, unless your dad wants to spend thousands of dollars on a damn yacht party boat. We just lost a battle, it'll cost us and we'll get better. Besides it's not as if we haven't cleaned cars before. This will be easy. They think they've got the upperhand. But I think most of them are idiots anyway so we probably won't have to lift a finger." Santana insists.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Updates might be a bit spotty for the next little bit, my laptop died, and I sent it in for repairs. So don't think I've abandonned the fic or anything. Just laptop issues. Don't worry all the finished fics like this one are saved in the cloud.**

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you dragged us into this." Kitty grumbled for the billionth time. Santana was losing her patience and they hadn't even _started_. "All for some dumb mechanic. I could _buy_ you a mechanic. I'm not meant for physical labor."

Santana rolls her eyes. "For the _millionth_ time, it's not going to be that bad. We're going to have those guys eating out of the palms of our hands by the end of the day." Sure, it was humiliating, but if the boys needed to bring them down a few pegs before they were interested then so be it. "It'll be worth it. Older guys know how to please a woman and look at them all. They're probably super experienced. Which means we'll enter our respective universities having learned how to control older men. So, it's a life lesson."

"Again, I don't see why we can't just _buy_ them stuff. I mean did you see what they were wearing?" Bree mutters. "Look if you want to _rebel_ against your parents and date men who are _beneath_ us then that's on you. You have horrible taste in partners. It's probably why you can't keep them."

Santana stops and turns to Bree ready to rip her a new one when a voice that's filled with amusement and mirth stops her from the verbal smackdown. "I seem to owe Jake and Sam fifty dollars each. I didn't actually think you'd show your faces here."

Santana smirks and turns around and bit her lip he already had a light sheen of sweat on him, which meant he'd be shirtless soon enough. "Well. I'm full of surprises and like I said, when I eventually manage to get that massive party out of you I'd like to know that you'd follow through on it. Now what are we hosing down?"

"Nothing. You're mopping and cleaning up the Midnight Sun, that boat over there. There was a huge party yesterday and they came back late so we left it for you and your girls to do." Charlie said jutting his finger towards what appeared to be a double decker yacht that was tied up in the marina. "Don't worry though. We'll be circling through to supervise. Blaine's first and don't think you can use your feminine wiles to get him to help. He's _gay_. They won't work on him." Charlie's smirk grew wider when he saw the look of disbelief on Santana's face. "Please, I thought you'd try something like that. After Blaine it's Sam who is happily married, then a few other guys who will probably be immune. I'll take the last shift."

"Are you kidding me?"

Santana turned to Kitty, so she hadn't thought that Charlie would be smart enough to get a read on her. "Look if we work together then this won't be a horrible mess and we'll be done in a few hours. Right?" She groans when Charlie shrugs clearly not planning to lift a finger to help her out of this situation.

"Fuck this, I thought there'd be hot guys for us to flirt with and you basically said all we needed to do was flirt with the guys to get them to clean up for us. He's not _worth_ it. He's probably going to be a mechanic for the rest of his life, and in two years he'll have a beer gut and be bald. I mean we could have just gotten our personal cleaners to clean this place but no you had to be fucking difficult. I'm out." Kitty snaps looking at some of the other girls. "Who's with me?"

"Sorry Santana, but I have _much_ better things to do." Bree shrugs.

Santana's jaw drops. These bitches were supposed to be her best friends. "What? You can't _leave_ me."

"It's not worth it." Elaine agrees, and with that her entire brigade of helpers follow Kitty in some attempt to get as far away from the disgusting yacht as possible.

Santana watches her friends leave in dismay. If this were any other time, she'd have to agree with Kitty, but something inside her wants to wipe the smug grin off Charlie's face. With a sigh, she turns back to him. "Alright. I guess it's just me then." She declares, grinding her teeth a little as she thinks of the day ahead.

"You need new friends." Charlie scoffs, handing her a bucket and plastic gloves. The guys probably wouldn't have abandoned him. Though he was sure it was because they knew that he could fire them. If all those girls had worked together it probably wouldn't have taken them more than two hours, and he probably would have been inclined to take them out on one of the smaller boats.

Santana bites her lip, tempted to tell him to fuck off and give her friends of piece of her mind. Instead she sighs and decides that if she's going to be tortured she's at least going to make the best of it. After steeling herself, she takes the gloves and winks at him. "I agree. Are you offering?"

"Depends on how well you clean." Charlie teases right back. He pats her back and points to Blaine, "Follow the guy with far too much gel in his hair, he'll show you what to do. I've got some repairs to make."

Santana sighs and watches him walk away whistling, he was such a fucking asshole and she was such a fucking idiot for making that bet. "Alright, Blaine was it? What am I doing?"

Sam raised a brow from where he was getting ready to go out start teaching his class on sailing and looks over at Charlie. "We had the cleaning crew do the Midnight Sun last night. I thought you weren't going to make them do anything other than swab the decks, take out the trash and wipe down some tables and send them home with a lesson to not make bets that they can't win."

Charlie tilted his head to where Santana was attempting to keep her head held high and shrugs. "I didn't think they'd show up and I was sort of right. Let's see how long she lasts before she quits."

Sam shakes his head. "You're an ass."

"And your boss, but—uh don't let her know that okay? She seems reasonably intelligent. I don't want her digging."

Sam nods, "I'll let the guys know."

Charlie gives Sam a mock salute. "Oh, and if she gets hungry give her a sandwich and some water."

"She'd probably prefer it if you gave it to her," Sam called out.

"I know, but I'm teaching her a valuable lesson that you _don't_ always get what you want." Charlie flashes Sam a grin.

Sam shook his head as Charlie headed to the shed to start working on the repairs. He _liked her_ , which meant that Ken owed him fifty dollars. He was going to make so much extra money this summer.

~?~

It was the smell of pizza that caused Santana to turn to look up, her stomach growling. It was probably some new form of torture, that Charlie had cooked up. As it was her nails were _absolutely_ ruined and the moment she was done with this she was heading to get an emergency manicure.

"Wow this place looks _fantastic._ " Charlie said pulling out a chair and placing the pizza box on the table, the guys were already packing up so that they could go home and from what he had heard Santana had been busting her ass all day. He places two beers and some juice and water for Santana on the table.

Santana frowns, she hadn't taken a look at herself in the mirror but she doubted that she looked _amazing_ like she normally did. "I wasn't going to let you say that I weaseled out of my share. So, you don't have an excuse when I eventually get what I want." Santana replied haughtily.

Charlie hummed and popped open a beer and took a sip of it watching Santana carefully. "I got you pizza, nothing fancy. Half meat, half cheese. I didn't know what you liked on your pizza so I thought I'd play it relatively safe. The beer is mine though, since you know—underage."

Santana scowled at him but she was hungry and tired and perhaps he wasn't a complete fucking tool, "I don't understand—"

"That I'm doing something nice for you? I don't get it either, but it's a pizza. I was hungry—don't think too much into it." Charlie insists.

"No, I know you're a dick," Santana informs watching as his brows rise comically. "I was going to point out how it wasn't fair that we could have sex but I can't have a drink or two." She smirks when he starts to cough. She tries to grab the other beer only to have him pull it out of her reach. "Oh, come on. Why not?"

"Because you could be a _lightweight_ , and you're driving home soon." Charlie responds bluntly before devolving into a fit of coughs as he tried to clear his airways.

Santana scowls and takes the juice that Charlie had brought instead sitting down across from him. "Fine," she grumbles, reaching for a piece of pizza and grabbing the small cardboard trays so she could rest the pizza on. She had just cleaned she wasn't in the mood to make a mess. "So, does this mean we're friends? Since I need new friends and all."

"You really want to hang out around here? Shouldn't you be shopping and doing what girls like you do?" Charlie asks.

Santana narrows her eyes, "Girls like me?" He smiles a bit and she realizes he's joking, at least she thinks he is. "I am here, because my father wants to keep me out of trouble. Apparently, I'm going to marry a biker and drop out of school—you don't have a motorcycle, do you?"

"No. My mom would murder me if I got one," Charlie responds with a shrug. "Sorry you're going to have to find a hairy biker somewhere else."

Santana huffed. "Well I wanted to take sailing lessons—"

"If you want to take sailing lessons then there are classes, you'd be put in the beginner's class, we don't do private lessons. We simply don't have enough boats. And the only lessons I teach are the ones for the kids every other week. So, if you want to join that class—"

Santana makes a face, "I don't want to be around a bunch of _children_." She wouldn't be able to flirt as openly as she did in front of him.

"I figured as much, look tomorrows my day off and if you _really_ want to go out on a boat I guess I can take you. I had planned to go fishing, but if you want I can take you out—"

"Yes." Santana says immediately, this shitty day had almost been worth it. She'd have him alone on a boat, she'd work her magic and he'd be hers for the rest of the summer. "Wait it's just going to be us, right?"

Charlie rolled his eyes and grabs a slice of pizza. "I leave first thing in the morning, and I'm not going to wait for you," Charlie informs her. He pulls a card out of his pocket with a number on the back. "That's where you're going that's the number that you need to go to. I leave at half-past seven tomorrow morning, and when I say I'm not waiting, if you're not there I'm going fishing."

Santana nods, she wants to ask if there's anything she should bring, but she didn't want to seem like a child. He was taking her out on a boat, and they'd be alone for some time. She'd never had sex in a boat before—she wasn't even sure if it was possible. He was a mechanic and he was fairly young he probably didn't have a fancy yacht. Probably some cheap motorboat. "Fine, I'll be there at that god forsaken hour. But only if you admit that you want to be my _friend_." Charlie stared at her blankly that smug grin on his face and she resisted the urge to smack it off his scruffy face. He was a _prick_ , one who had a bit of tomato sauce on the side of his mouth.

"You don't have to go come if you don't want to. Like I said _fishing_." Which would require silence and patience that he didn't think Santana had. He really wanted to find some tuna or really at this point any type of fish. He had been far too busy to fish and it was supposed to be his day off.

Santana scowled she couldn't get a good read on him, and the fact that he seemed dismissive of _her_ of all people drove her crazy in both the good and bad way. She tosses a napkin at him, motioning to his mouth. "You make it sound like you'd much rather be fishing then doing me," she holds her hand up before he can say anything. "I'll bring us some food." He was a guy the quickest way into his pants was probably a decent meal and this pizza was _barely_ decent.

Charlie studied Santana wiping his lips, "If you want to bring food you can," Charlie said with a shrug. If she thought that he was going to lose his head and have sex with her then she was just being delusional. He'd take her to see some dolphins and then take her back. "Anyway, finish up. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have a job to do. It's about time for me to do inventory and start making sure the boats are secured before we close up for the night. You can have more pizza if you want." He tapped the pizza box and got up stretching. "Just let me know when you're ready to get out of here alright?" He waits until Santana nods before he turns and heads out. If she was determined she would probably show up and he was curious. Which probably meant that he was interested in her in some facet but he certainly didn't want to think about it for far too long. She was _barely_ eighteen and he wasn't some pervert, it didn't matter how hot she was.

~?~

Santana shivered as she glanced at the paper that Charlie had given her, she didn't even know what she was looking for, really. This place seemed rather high end for someone who probably wasn't making that much money on a mechanic's salary and she didn't see some little dingy, just rather various interesting houseboats. There was no way that he could afford this, and she scowled as she walked along the dock. Perhaps this was some elaborate prank and he was going to kidnap her and torture her. She paused, she didn't know jack squat about him and he was taking her out to somewhere secluded on a boat, where it would be easy to dispose of her body. She should probably let _someone_ know where she was, and she stops to take a picture of all the boats and post it to her Instagram account. At least then someone would know if she disappeared. She slips her phone back into her purse and shifts glancing around the dark and quiet docks. There were a few lights on and she shifted a bit, wondering if she should simply call it quits while she was ahead. But she had gotten up at _five am_ to get herself ready and decide on the perfect outfit to wear and pack the food that she had gone out of her way to go and she'd be _damned_ if she gave up now. She swallows any fears that she has and continues to walk the docks till she gets towards the end of it, still not seeing him. Maybe she had gotten the wrong one, it was dark and—

"You're early."

" _Fucking hell!"_ Santana jumps, whipping around and noticing Charlie crouching down on a rather _fancy_ boat. There was no way that he could afford something like this on _his_ salary. She didn't know what it was, but it probably wasn't enough to afford a fancy house boat. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Charlie eyed her before looking back at his checklist. He always did this before going out, he had been caught without some important gear because he had been in a rush to get out before. He would double check everything and with Santana there, he would be able to cast off sooner than expected. He'd have to check to make sure that he was completely fueled up as well. "Nothing, I'm going through my checklist, I honestly expected you to be late." Charlie comments offhandedly before shifting and walking towards the boat boarding ramp that he had set up and extends his hand. "Need help?"

Santana flicks her eyes towards the boat again, it looked _expensive_. Though she didn't know much about boats to begin with. "How can you afford this place?"

Charlie pauses for a moment and looks around the boat, he hadn't truly put much thought into what he would say to Santana, but he shrugs. "It belongs to the owner of North Sails. It's one of his boats, I live here in the summer." Charlie explains after a moment. "I've been working at North Sails since I was twelve. So, don't worry the boat isn't stolen."

Santana flushes, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed for harping on his lack of wealth. It was in bad taste as far as she was concerned and the owner of North Sails probably did have a few house boats that he probably rented out. She reaches out to take his hand feels him pulling her towards him rather easily. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Charlie responds brushing it off and looking at her. She was carrying a few things and he holds his hand out to take them from her, trying to ignore the fact that she was in incredibly short shorts and the top showed far too much skin as well. It was silly, she should have dressed in layers, especially since it was generally colder in the mornings. "It's warm in the—" Charlie pauses for a moment and his hazel eyes search Santana and he makes a face.

"What?" Santana snaps, there was no holding back the bite in her words and she felt bad. She was cold, it was some god-awful time in the morning and she had already put her foot in her mouth by inferring he was a thief.

"In the _cockpit_. Or you can head below deck and attempt to find something of mine that is _reasonable_ to wear. I think one of my hoodies should be long enough for you. It's completely up to you. I still have this list that I need to go over to make sure that we can castoff on time." Charlie waved his checklist.

Santana grinned. "Your cock—"

"Here we go," Charlie mumbled shaking his head and heading to the cockpit. "I'm going to check my radios once more and my battery levels. Please stay out of trouble and don't— _touch_ anything. Especially if you have no idea what it is. If you want a hoodie just head down the stairs, be careful it's a bit steep, and just go straight down the hall to the state—master bedroom. My closet is on the side, though I think the hoodies are in one of the drawers." Charlie explains. "Now I really need to double check everything."

Santana nods and immediately heads inside resting her hand against the dark mahogany wood as she makes her way inside his boat. It was—gorgeous and rather hip for a place. There were things that even looked brand new, and she realized that Charlie probably had a deal where he fixed up the owner's boats for a place to stay during the summer. He was smart, intelligent and she reaches to touch the recently reupholstered seats in the dining area. There was even a fridge and a stove and what appeared to be an electric stove as well.

Despite her general compunction to poke around she heads straight to his bedroom, it's where all the good things were anyway and opens the door, her eyes popping a bit at the wide bed. She hadn't expected something so big on the ship and she moves and gently tests it, noting that it was comfortable. A slow grin crossing her face, they could have fun here. He lived alone had a decent place to live, and a comfortable bed. The things that they could do on this bed, or in his _cockpit_. Santana bites her lips and quickly opens a few cabinets before finding where he stored his hoodies and grabbed the bright red one. She could work with this.

As she slips it on she wonders how she can salvage this day, it was a long day that hadn't started out well. This whole thing was _odd_ , normally she wouldn't be in this position, he'd be trying his hardest to impress her. But since that _fourteen_ comment, she had been furious at the insult. She wasn't a _child_ , she wanted him to do things to her that were _very_ adult.

Ignoring again the urge to go through his stuff, she slips out of the bedroom and makes her way back up the stairs. She heads back up the stairs to the _cockpit_ though it is far less accommodating for what she'd intended than she would have hoped. There's a small couch along the side of the cockpit and she lays down to wait for Charlie. She isn't sure if it's the fact she was up at dawn or if it is the soft slow rocking of the boat on the water, but she feels herself start to droop sleepily. She sits up and looks for Charlie who seems to be engrossed in inspecting the boat.

"What the hell." She grumbles and closes her eyes for a minute. She's always been a light sleeper so she knows she'll wake up as soon as Charlie is ready to leave. It's not as if she's going to fall _asleep._

~?~

Charlie crouched over in front of Santana and gently shook her shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't freak out. He had decided to simply let her sleep for the journey, he liked the quiet and she sort of looked cute curled up in his hoodie. He had found a blanket to drape across her, but they had arrived at their destination and he had already dropped the anchor. "Santana. You need to wake up," he says quietly.

She groans and turns over to face him. "I'm awake." She mumbles, her eyes still closed as she settles back in.

Charlie blinks and sighs, "Well, okay. I'm going to do a bit of skinny dipping now. So, whenever you feel up to it—"

She sits up quickly, blinking away the sleep from her eyes. She stares at him noting the smirk of amusement on his face and scowls on him. "You're an ass."

"Guilty." Charlie admits before getting up. "I'd let you sleep but I thought you'd want to see the dolphins that are outside the boat. I mean you could spend the whole day sleeping if you want, but it does seem like a bit of a waste. Also sleeping right there, that couch is incredibly uncomfortable. Though it could be because I'm taller than you."

Santana stands to follow him out of the cockpit. She blinks as the sun hits her face and she blinks, she had forgotten her shades in her car, but she hadn't even thought that they'd be out this far. She couldn't see any land. All there was wide open ocean. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Nearly three hours. We're about forty miles out." Charlie explains heading towards the deck area. "Please be careful around the railings if you want to see the dolphins. They occasionally like to bump the boat." Charlie explains before stopping and grabbing a life jacket. "Put this on."

Santana stares at the bright orange life vest and shoots him a look. "No thank you." She pauses noting that there is a little dining table and two chairs out on the deck area and she flicks her eyes at him, wondering if this was a date. There was even breakfast out there and she watches as Charlie takes a seat. "So—is this what you do?"

"I don't understand?"

"Take girls out on your boat and show them dolphins? They think it's some big romantic gesture but you're really just trying to get into their pants." Santana asked taking a seat across from him and crossing her arms as she studied him. She needed to get a good read on him and so far, all she got was that he was a bit of an ass.

"Oh. No. Sometimes it's seals," Charlie responded as he took a sip of his orange juice. "Girls really like the baby seals." He smiles at the look on Santana's face. "I'm _kidding_. Mostly. I don't need to take a girl out to sea to get into her pants Santana. You wanted to go 'boating'. I took you boating." Santana jumps back a bit when something leaps from the water and she hears some clicking and squeals. "Oh. That's Chuckles, I named him. You can name the other ones."

Santana smiles and watches as the group of dolphin's swim around the boat. She notices a bucket filled to the brim with small cold fish. "Did you catch those?"

Charlie shakes his head, smiling softly at the thought of wasting all his fishing time for sardines. "No, I brought them to feed the dolphins. Go ahead and feed them, we aren't going to get any decent fishing until they're gone anyway. Just don't fall in."

Santana's pretty sure he expects her to squeal and be grossed out by the idea of touching dead fish, but she isn't going to give him the satisfaction. She picks up two of the slimy fish, tossing one to Chuckles and another to a waiting dolphin who snatches it out of the way and clicks his approval. She hadn't expected to be playing with dolphins today or go on this _date_ with him. She pauses for a moment, "This so needs to be up on my Instagram. It'll show those _traitors_ what they missed by abandoning me yesterday."

"Like I said you need new friends. It's a good thing Chuckles seems to like you." Charlie drawls slowly.

Santana sticks out her tongue at him and he smiles at her. "Please you know you're going to be my best friends."

"I don't generally want to sleep with my friends," Charlie responds when Santana returns holding her phone. She fumbles with it and he smirks deciding to leave it at that as he crosses his legs and watches her take photos of the dolphins.

Santana bites her lip, she doesn't quite know what to say to that. She's unsure of herself for the first time in a long time and she decides to simply take some selfies with the dolphins for now. "So, if I'm your friend I get to go out on your boat?"

"No. I don't take my friends out on the boat either. You did a good job, and I was wrong. I thought you'd quit, so I decided to do something nice," Charlie says with a shrug. "I still think you're fourteen."

Santana's jaw drops. "I am _not_ fourteen!" She hissed turning to him angrily. She pulls off his hoodie so he can get a better look at her. When you were fourteen did you know any fourteen-year old's as _hot and as developed_ as me? I'm eighteen!"

"Right," Charlie said in a mocking tone taking another sip of his orange juice and a bite into his bagel. She was far too easy to needle. He smirks when Santana throws his hoodie at him.

"You're an ass." Santana grumbles again. She had no idea why she even liked him.

"Guilty." Charlie repeats himself again and reaches to pull Santana closer to him. He grunts when she falls into his lap. "I don't sleep with my friends."

"I don't want to date you. You're an ass," Santana responds meeting his gaze with a hard one of her own.

"That's fine. But as long as you know that it means no complications, I'm not going to be your boyfriend."

"God no, I just want someone to warm my bed for the summer. In the fall I'm off to Yale and I'll never see you again." Santana muttered leaning in to kiss him and not noticing his eyebrow quirk at the statement. She does notice that he kisses back though, and she knows that her trap has been complete. Now it was just to see if it had been worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you need help?"

Santana turned to look at Charlie who seemed a bit earnest, as he moved to help her up the boarding ramp. "No. No—I think you did enough." Santana rolls her eyes when he smirks and puffs his chest out. Of course, he was pleased with himself, why wouldn't he be. He had turned her into a mess earlier today, working her body like no one had before. She hadn't wanted something slow and gentle and he had more than delivered on that as he rocked her body to more orgasms than she could remember. He was by far the best lover she had ever had, and she certainly wasn't going to let him slip out of her fingers.

Charlie nods as he takes a seat on one of his deck chairs. He had been bit concerned that he had hurt her earlier, but if Santana's moans and the scratches on his back were any indication she had enjoyed everything he had done to her. They would probably would have continued if he hadn't run out of condoms. Even then he had a feeling that if he had pushed Santana would have let him forgo the condoms. "Well, you know where to find me if you want to go another round or six."

Santana glances back at him, he seemed so sure of himself and all she wanted to do was pop that damn bubble of his. "What makes you think I'm coming back?"

"I never said you were, I said that I'm here if you want to have sex with me again," Charlie responds easily. He reaches into his cooler to pull out a beer.

Santana frowns slightly he was an ass, but she didn't want him for his _boyfriend_ skills, she wanted him because he was good with his hands, and his dick, and his mouth, plus he had an insane amount of stamina and staying power. But even still she was used to her bed partners being a bit more docile and grateful that she was willing to sleep with them. She needed him to _want her_ , to chase after her a bit. Which meant that she would need to resist him a bit. "If I do decide to come back, the words I ran out of condoms shouldn't leave your mouth." Santana snipes back adding an indignant huff as she stepped onto the docks and began to walk towards the parking lot.

He smirks as he watches her go taking another sip of sip of his beer. "I'll pick some up tomorrow."

Santana scoffs at this like she'd be coming back that quickly, he was _full_ of something, quite possibly shit. She's about to comment on it when her phone rings shrilly and rolls her eyes at the caller ID. Pushing the button she answers as quickly as she can. "Hey Mami."

' _Don't you 'hey Mami' me. Do you have any idea how worried we've been?'_

"Relax, I was hanging out with some friends and my phone was off." Santana rolls her eyes.

' _Your phone is never supposed to be_ _ **off.**_ _That's why we pay an inordinate amount of money—'_

"Look, can you save me the lecture? I'm fine. Everyone else is fine." She glances over her shoulder and blushes when she catches Charlie's curious eye.

' _That's not the point, Santanita. College campuses can be dangerous places. It's not safe for you to just galivant—'_

"Great, thanks Mami. I'll see you when I get home." Santana cut her off, ending the call as quickly as possible and placing her phone on silent. It was juvenile but Charlie was listening and he already thought she was some child. She didn't need her overprotective parents making this any worse.

Charlie smirks when Santana turns back to him. "Trouble in paradise?"

"No. Just—overbearing parents."

" _Overprotective_ sounds more accurate." He notes. He would know his mother still called him every other day when he was out here to make sure he hadn't died in a boat accident. Parents, the universal pain in the ass.

Santana waves him away, "Whatever, remember what I said." She sniffs indignantly as she walks down the marina, trying to get away from him. Her parents would probably call again and the last thing she needed was for him to think that she was nothing more than a baby. It would be odd considering the things he had done to her hadn't been innocent, but she didn't need him losing interest because he thought she was a child.

She slips into her car and looks down at her phone to see her parents calling again and grits her teeth in annoyance. How dare they? Do they not trust her? She's _eighteen_. She doesn't need to tell them everywhere she's going and she's sure as hell not going to abide by some curfew or childish rule. She's an _adult_ and she'll get it through her parents' skull if it kills them. She leaves her phone behind and storms out of her car, slamming the door behind her as she stalks back toward the boat.

"Forget something?" Charlie grins as she steps back onto the boat. "I thought you had to—"

"Oh no. I'm not going home now. We're going below deck and I'm going to give you a blowjob." She announces.

"Uh—" Charlie asks the smirk slipping off his face as Santana marched down the boarding ramp and onto his boat. It wasn't that he was against getting blowjobs but having a woman who seemed annoyed at something anywhere close to his dick when there were teeth within close proximity didn't seem like a smart plan. He watches her for a moment trying to figure out his next move, as she reaches to grab him and tug him back into his boat. "If you want to stay the night you can. You don't need to blow me to do it. And I really don't have anymore condoms."

Santana frowns that was not something that she had expected, no guy had ever said no to a blowjob from her before. It was enough to let Charlie's arm go and she sits in one of his lounge chairs again. Sex was easy, she could do sex and she watches him grab another beer and take a seat. "What the hell is your deal?"

Charlie flicks his attention to her for a moment. "Huh?"

"I mean you're clearly an asshole—"

"Guilty."

"But I don't get why you're being so nice to me."

"I'm not. You're angry and while I'm okay with having angry sex, I generally avoid having my penis near a girl's mouth during that time," Charlie explains with a shrug. He holds his hands up before Santana could say anything. "I don't have anymore condoms Santana, and even if you say you're on the pill, did you take it this morning? Do you have it on you to take some tomorrow?"

Santana opened her mouth and then closed it, scowling at him. He had a very good point, "You're right. I don't want to get pregnant. That would ruin my life."

Charlie made a face at that statement. "Thanks."

Santana turns to look at him and realizes she might have offended him but shrugs it off. "A baby right now? I'm eighteen. _Do you_ want a kid right now? Exactly. I want to go to university, I'm not saying _your_ baby would ruin my life I'm saying _a_ baby would ruin my life." Which is why her parents despite her abuela's strong objections had put her on birth control the moment she had been physically able to have children. "I can't wait to go to Yale, then I don't have to deal with _this_ shit all the time."

Charlie takes another sip of his beer, "Yes you will. As long as they're paying for everything then they're going to have a say in your life. Most of the guys that work with me are self-sufficient, yeah, their parents check in on them, good parents worry nothing you can do about that. God knows my mother would listen to the news and then freak out about some super infection or rather. In fact, I should call her to inform her that I didn't sink to the bottom of the ocean." He gets up, "You're free to stay of course but if I were you, but we're not having sex, I've got work tomorrow."

Santana sighed, he had a valid point. Maybe getting a job would cause her parents to ease up a bit. She flicks her eyes to Charlie for a moment before smirking

~?~

"Uh. Mr. Fabray, sir?"

Charlie pulled the sander away from the hull repair he was working on and tilted his head pulling out his headphones. "I've told you to call me Charlie a million times. Mr. Fabray is my dad. You're lucky there was lull in the music what's up?" Charlie asked Bamboo turning to him. The guys generally sent him to deliver bad news. He assumed that they thought he wouldn't rip into him.

"We've got an application."

Charlie frowned and glanced at the paper in his hands for a moment, "I don't know why that's a big deal just put it on my desk—"

"It's your—stalker," Bamboo interrupted holding the paper out. "The girl at the bar the other day?"

Charlie snatched the document away from him and poured over it. " _Seriously_?" He pauses when Bamboo flinches and makes a face. "Sorry Bamboo, just I'm surprised is all. Tell Ken that he's going to tell her no—never mind if Ken does it I'll probably be sued for discrimination or something. I'll handle it."

He waits a minute, mulling over his options. He didn't actually _need_ another secretary, Ken basically did all that work. Giving Santana the job would be a pain in the ass and he had a feeling she'd insist that they sneak onto the yachts and have sex. He sighs and heads to the store where his office was located. He nods at Ken who was talking to a prospective client before slipping into his office and closing the door. He grabs the phone on the desk and dials the number that Santana had written down and pinches the bridge of his nose.

' _Whatever you're selling I'm not interested_.'

Charlie groaned inwardly, "You applied for a job at North Sails?" He can practically here grin from here and he resists the urge to bang his head on the table.

' _Charlie? Well this is a nice surprise, I didn't think you were in charge of hiring. There went my surprise. Did I get the job? That was quick—'_

"You didn't." Charlie interrupts. "You didn't get the job, that's why I'm calling. You're not qualified. You don't have any experience with sailing, so they can't hire you to give classes, you don't have any lifeguard training, which is a requirement. We already have two secretaries, but I mean if you really want a job I can put in a good word for you at one of the catering places—"

' _I applied for this job, I don't want a job catering—'_ Santana huffs and Charlie can practically see the disappointment and irritation etched on her features.

Charlie sighs, "Look, I'm sorry Santana but there's nothing I can do. I know you want a job here where you can push the boundaries of sexual harassment but this is where I work and not only do I like all my fingers, I'm pretty sure you do as well. Though maybe if you take some lifeguard classes you can get a job here next year."

Santana scoffs. ' _Don't flatter yourself, your fingers aren't that good. I was taking your advice and trying to become self-sufficient. I still don't want to make minimum wage.'_

Charlie massages his temples, he needed to stop giving advice. "You're not going to be making minimum wage, you're going to be getting a couple hundred bucks for working six to eight hours, plus making tips. I mean some of the old guys on the boat get a bit handsy but all you need to do is mention it to the guys and they'll talk to them." Santana doesn't say anything, "Plus their uniforms are better than ours, do you really want to wear the company polo and swim suit for the rest of summer?"

' _Wait, I have to wear what you're wearing for the rest of the summer?'_

"Yes Santana, it's my uniform. Even when we're in the water we need to have our logo and something identifying us that's different." Charlie relaxes for a moment he had finally hit something that Santana would seem to have a problem with.

' _You would really put in a good word for me at the catering place?'_

"Well as long as you promised to try your best, I think that's all anyone can ask for," Charlie says after a moment. "I'll walk your application down to the place during lunch alright? It's not that far."

Santana nods and then remembers that he can't actually see her, ' _Right. Thanks Charlie.'_

"Your welcome—"

' _Also, don't forget the condoms—you know what never mind tell me your brand and I'll pick—"_

Charlie hung up the phone. He wasn't going to have that conversation at work. He leans back in his chair for a moment, wondering what exactly he had gotten into. "You always get me in trouble don't you," he mutters to his dick glaring at it. Santana was a pain in his ass, as far as he was concerned he should be running and not looking back. He's about to get off his chair and head back to work when his phone goes off and he sighs pulling it out of his pocket. If it was Santana then he was going to ignore it and head back to work. He grimaces at the name on the phone but answers it. " _Sir_."

' _Your sister needs a job_.'

"Frannie has a job."

' _Your_ _ **other**_ _sister._ _It's come to my attention that Brittany wants to take a gap year and she wants me to fund her attempts to find herself.'_

"So, let her lounge around the house and find herself, I don't see what the big deal is. I took a gap year, I run a successful business and I'm graduating probably at the top of my class. MIT is practically salivating over her they'll wait a year."

' _You didn't ask me to pay your way when you took a gap year, you survived on your own and I fulfilled my duty in paying for your damn education. Besides it was cheaper I wasn't paying for two kids at the same time, for at least a year. Now Lucas is off making his own money, Frannie's making her own money. You've been making your own money for awhile and if your mother hadn't pointed out how unfair it would be to make you pay for your own tuition when I was paying for Lucas and Frannie's you'd be paying your own way not saving every penny you've earned in your own little fortune. How much have you made personally this year?'_

Charlie sighed, deciding to change the subject. He made more than enough money. "Brittany doesn't know anything about sailing, and it's _Brittany_. Tell her to go intern with Frannie or bother Lucas."

' _I already tried that.'_ Russell huffs, clearly annoyed. ' _She didn't do well, Lucas lasted about a week but Frannie fired her the first day.'_

"Why am I not surprised?" Charlie chuckles to himself.

' _If it makes you feel better, you're her favorite.'_

Charlie snorted at that statement. That's not how he remembered it. He was just the poor sap that generally had to take care of his younger sister because Lucas and Frannie didn't want to do it. "I'm not living with her, and she's not working for me. The last thing I need is mom calling every five minutes to make sure that Brittany's still alive and telling me to look out for my baby sister. Send me her resume and I'll see if I can get her a job catering. I don't have time for that headache."

' _Charlie, she's your sister.'_

"And an _adult_." He reminds his father. "You made all the rest of us get jobs as teenagers. I was _twelve_."

' _And a terrible skateboarder. You were going to kill yourself, I did you a favor.'_

"Again. Not working with her and not living with her." Charlie repeats. "Pay for her first months rent and then tell her she's on her own. She needs to get used to living on her own."

Russell scowled, ' _I didn't raise you to be stubborn. I raised you to do what I say, so quit being so stubborn.'_

"Dad. I have sex on my boat, I invite girls over to my boat and I have sex with them. I can't do that with Brittany around. She needs to live on her own, she'll realize she doesn't like it and she probably won't end up taking a gap year. I'll take care of her, but I'm not babysitting her for a summer. You can get a place nearby or rent out one of my house boats. There's an empty spot next to my boat."

Russell sighs heavily, ' _Do I at least get a heavy discount?'_

Charlie snorted, as his mother informed him he took after his father in certain ways. "Of course not, in the end I'm helping you out, and I'm not even really getting paid for it, Brittany gets a discount because she wouldn't be able to afford a houseboat for the summer. I'm losing money in this endeavor." It was more work than he wanted to do, he doubted Brittany would be able to maintain the houseboat so he'd need to come in and check on her.

' _No one likes a shrewd businessman.'_ Russell scoffs, despite the fact that Charlie knew there was pride underlying the words.

"Yeah, well it takes one to know one." Charlie scoffs.

' _Speaking of which, your mother and I will be attending a charity event on one of your yachts at the end of the summer. Someone is attempting to impress me. I think they believe that by going to you that I'll be impressed, or they think I have some sort of soft side—'_

"You played dress up with Brittany until she was like seven, not to mention you gave her whatever she wanted despite the fact that you made the rest of us work for everything. We know you have a favorite. You have a soft spot, but it's okay because he probably has no idea who I am. It's not like I go around introducing myself as Charlie Fabray _here_ of all places. Look, whatever deal he's angling for listen to it. However, he treats me, well I know how to handle myself."

' _Tsk, this doesn't bode well for him. I know everything there is to know about who I do business with, I know he has a daughter. Santana or something, papers not around to check but if you're going to be seeing him around—'_

"I'm not your spy," Charlie interrupts. "Besides I don't deal with customers, look. I've been swamped with work and doing repairs, so are you going with the houseboat or a normal apartment? I can make some inquiries when I go—"

' _Get the houseboat set up and send me an invoice. You need to watch your sister like a hawk. I don't want to hear of her getting into any trouble. So, no boys.'_

"Or girls?"

' _I don't care about the girls, they can't get her pregnant. I'll have Lucas drop her off in three days. Get it done. Also—make sure it's the cheapest houseboat that's still comfortable. She's my baby-girl, and if anything happens to her I'll hold you responsible.'_

"Yes sir." Charlie responded before ending the call. He groaned inwardly, and began to pull out files, Brittany meant more paperwork and more chores, it was a pain in his ass is what it was. He would need to go over his rules with Brittany. He didn't care if she used her last name, but he liked being anonymous around here. He needed to make sure she understood that.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana had never worked a day in her life. She wasn't _supposed to have to work_. That was why her father was rich. What the hell was she even doing here? Stuffed in a smelly conference room and listening to company policy about vacation days? This was _torture_.

The blonde next to her leans over, apparently just as bored as she was. "You're really pretty."

Santana nods politely. "Thanks."

"Is this your first job too? We should be friends. We can be _best_ friends."

"Super." Santana scoffs dryly. Looking the blonde up and down with an instantaneous judgment she's perfected over years as the HBIC. She doesn't need any more friends, especially any more perfect cheerleader bimbos. She had enough of those already.

"Alright. If that's everything, Fabray, Lopez you two go across the hall to get your uniforms—" Santana's head whips toward the group. She's not dense enough to have missed that name and there can only be so many Fabray's in the Hamptons.

The girl beside her stands up and glances around the room looking for the Lopez. "Across the hall got it."

Santana immediately stands up and the girl grins brightly. "Santana—Lopez."

"Hi Santana, I'm Brittany Fabray," Brittany said pleasantly sticking out her hand.

Santana shakes Brittany's hands, "This is not how you wanted to spend your summer huh?"

"My dad said that I needed to earn my keep, and I couldn't just lounge about the house all summer. But he totally wouldn't pay for me to go backpacking in Rio. Said if I wanted to go backpacking I'd need to pay for the trip myself." Brittany complained. "Have you ever been to Rio?"

Santana shook her head, "No, I can't say that I have."

"Dad had a business trip and we got to stay an extra week to go to Carnival, it was so much fun and so pretty. We should _totes_ go together sometime." Brittany mused excitedly wrapping her arm around Santana's in a friendly way.

"That would be _fun_ , but I don't think my parents would let me go. They are _super_ strict about that sort of thing," Santana admits easily. "I'm doing this to show them I can be an adult my—uh friend suggested it."

Brittany nods, "I got fired from my first two jobs. My sister Frannie fired me on the first day, just because I messed up her schedule. It was an _accident_. My brother Lucas got super annoyed with me because I may have given one of his client's advice, I mean I was just supposed to be answering phones, and I don't even know why he's so mad! I made his client _loads_ of money. But that's why Chuck's my favorite. He got me this job _and_ he managed to convince my dad to get me this sweet houseboat for the summer. You should totally come over."

"That sounds like fun." Santana grins. "But you know what sounds even better? A _party_."

Brittany's eyes practically sparkled at the thought. "You should totes come see it. I was going to invite my boyfriend over and maybe some of his friends. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Santana goes to answer but Brittany shakes her head and continues with barely a moment's pause. "You're like super hot, so of course you do. Or maybe you're not into boys. That's cool. Maybe you can bring your boyfriend—or girlfriend, or whatever you're into—too."

Santana opens her mouth to tell her what a brilliant idea that is before closing it. Would Charlie even _want_ to come along? He was so _weird_ that she couldn't get a read on him. It takes her a second before she realizes that Brittany is still talking. "No. I mean, yeah. I mean, I'm sure my _boyfriend_ would love to come. It'll be great. You know he lives on a boat too? He took me out to see dolphins the other day."

Brittany squeals. "That's so _romantic_. Do you think he'd take us all out to see the dolphins? Dolphins are like my fourth favorite animal. Behind unicorns and platypuses and there's probably another one I like better than dolphins, but dolphins are _definitely_ number four."

"Oh, that's—great?" Santana guesses with a shrug. Maybe Brittany wouldn't be so bad after all. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship. "I'll ask, he's a bit of a grump though, so I might have to do some convincing if you know what I mean."

Brittany grins conspiratorially, "Oh, Mike gets a bit grumpy too. But all you need to do is—"

Santana leans in to listen in further when someone clears their throat and she turns to look at supervisor who doesn't look amused. "Gossip during your breaks, you two we've got _lots_ of work to do before either of you are ready to cater a North Sails event."

"Right," Santana says apologetically. She flashes a grin at Brittany who merely laughs easily. Well Charlie did say to make new friends. "My boyfriend works there you know. He helped me get this job, maybe you can help me with my grand scheme to get the guys there to take us out on one of their party boats with a bunch of our friends."

"That sounds _awesome_ , I'll totally help and if not, I'll just whine to my—"

" _Ladies_."

Brittany rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry. Sorry."

Santana laughs, and she had thought that this was going to _be super_ boring. Her parents were going to _flip_ when she told them that she was hanging out with a Fabray. They might even start loosening the restrictions that they had on her.

~?~

Santana grins happily as she pulls the car to a stop just in front of the pier. She had thought today was going to be a total bust but now she got to throw her first day at work in her parents' faces _and_ tell them she'd made friends with a Fabray.

Brittany wasn't half-bad either. When you got past a couple of weird comments and some mildly intrusive observations, she was actually pretty funny.

"So, this is totally a small world—"

"Totes." Brittany agrees.

"—yeah, but my boyfriend lives on this same pier."

"Seriously? Can we meet him?"

"He's probably working right now, I don't want to disturb him you know. I might even surprise him, I think he'd like that. But why don't we see your place first." Santana grins popping the door open. "I'm going to be so ticked if he didn't bring the condoms. I mean I'm on the pill but he's got these things for condoms."

"Mike's not a fan either, and I'm super careful. My dad would totally murder Mike and my brothers if I got pregnant." Brittany shakes her head. "I haven't had a guest in my house, you're _totes_ going to be the first. Sorry about the mess, I just sort of dumped all my stuff there."

"It's cool, I'll help you unpack if you want, then I'll convince my boyfriend to take us out to see the dolphins this weekend if you want. You might have to wait a bit though." Santana admits. "Oh, that's his boat. He's a mechanic so he's _really_ good with his hands—like _really_ good with them. But I can't tell him that or he'll get a huge ego—not that he needs one with the _tool_ he's packing, if you know what I mean."

"I do. Mike's Asian and he doesn't have anything to worry about. I can't believe he was worried you know—but he totes is packing." Brittany laughs and turns to look at the boat in question, nearly tripping when she spots the boat that Santana was talking about. She recognized the yacht immediately. That was _Chuck's boat_. Which meant—Chuck had a _girlfriend._ One that no one in the family knew about. No wonder he had been super weird about it this morning about not letting anyone know what his last name was. He might actually like Santana, which was super awesome because she liked Santana. She was better than all the other girls that Chuck dated. "You're dating Charlie?"

Santana pauses, "You know him?"

"Well, yeah. I grew up with him," Brittany says, she would have a talk with her brother about leaving her in the dark like this.

"Oh," Santana shifted uncomfortably, there was a note in Brittany's voice and she wondered if this revelation had made Brittany hate her or something. It had been going well. "Did you two used to—you know?"

Brittany nearly dry heaved, "Gross, _no_. Oh— _gross_." She shudders, trying to purge the memory from her mind she had been listening to Santana talk about her and Chuck all day, and now she _knew_ things about her brother that no little sister should. "I just didn't know your boyfriend was _Charlie_. He's like—"

"Your brother?" Santana asked it was probably the only reason that Brittany had reacted like that.

"Yeah," Brittany nods. "He's my brother."

Santana didn't notice the slip up from Brittany, she was just super relieved that she hadn't blown it. "Oh, so does that mean we can't be friends or—like if you're weird about this."

"Of course, we're going to be friends. You're super _nice_ and if you're dating Charlie then we should totes get along—just don't talk about his tools anymore or how good he is with his hands."

Santana grinned. " _Deal_."

Brittany grinned, "Sweet, I still totally need your help to unpack. Mike's supposed to come this weekend and don't want him to think I'm disorganized."

~?~

Charlie sighed as he carried his groceries back to his boat, his sunglasses sitting on the top of his head as he shifted the heavy bags into his left hand so he could reach into his pockets and fiddle with his huge ring of keys. It had been a long day, he had spent most of the day inspecting the party yachts and getting them ready for the events tomorrow, all while coordinating with Ken who had spent most of the day running inventory. And to make sure that he didn't get a moment to sit down some jackass kids had ruined two jet skis. He wasn't even sure if they were salvageable. All he wanted to do now was simply sit down for a few moments and relax with a cold beer and maybe a fishing line, but he didn't have time to go out tonight. He needed to be in first thing tomorrow so he could captain one of the party boats, because Sam had called in sick.

He was definitely going to have to look into hiring some more guys, later, hopefully he'd have a few moments to go over the applications that were sitting on his desk. They hadn't even hit the peak of the busy season and he was feeling a bit overwhelmed. Maybe he could hire another mechanic to take some of his burdens. They simply had far too many boats and he was getting overwhelmed. He'd have to take a good long hard look at the budget to make sure he wasn't overextending himself.

And to make his day even longer, he needed to deal with Brittany who probably hadn't bought any food which meant that he was stuck making her food and feeding her. At least she wasn't _his_ problem at work. He steps onto his boarding ramp and fiddled with his keys wanting to open the door so he could put away his groceries down below.

"Miss me?"

Charlie jumped a bit, his head snapping toward Santana who wearing dangerously short shorts and a bikini top. His mouth goes dry for a moment and his pupils dilate for a moment before he blinks. He needed to focus. "I'm hungry and I've got work to do tonight, so I can't spend a lot of time rocking your world. I can spare thirty minutes I guess after dinner—"

"Great. What's for dinner?"

Charlie sighed, well aware that if he fed her she would probably never _leave_. But he was much too tired and stressed to make this huge deal about it. "I got some seafood—?" He had gotten some shrimp and some chicken and some beef, and he had a pot of day old rice in his rice cooker. He was thinking of maybe some fried rice.

"Seriously? Is that all you eat?"

"I've got some hotdogs we could grill—" Charlie cringes. His mom would kill him if she found out that he tried to feed a girl hotdogs. Years of cooking lessons have made him a fairly decent chef, but today had been a _hard day_ and he felt lazy. If Santana was crashing at his place for dinner than she could deal with what he still had lying around. "Or you can have a cup of ramen."

Santana stared at him and shifted uncomfortably at the expression on his face. He was probably humiliated that he wasn't that well off to be able to afford real food. "How about I order us a pizza?"

Charlie paused and put his bags down on his deck. "You're not getting me naked faster, I do have work to do—"

" _Please_. I'm not going to stay the night with you. I'm staying the night with my new best friend," Santana explains.

"Okay. I'm glad you're making friends—" Charlie grunts as he heads to the main cabin so he could get to his kitchen. Honestly he couldn't be bothered with Santana's day to day they weren't dating.

"Also you've been upgraded to my boyfriend, so you should be happy."

Charlie turned to look at Santana stopping entirely. " _What?_ "

"Well I realize that it's difficult for me to talk to people about you, and I can't very well call you my concubine. People frown on that sort of thing and I have an image." Santana retorts defensively.

"You said you just wanted to be _fuck buddies_!"

"I do! You're an asshole. But my new friend is a _Fabray_ and I don't know if that means anything to you, I mean it should you grew up with her, but my dad has been talking about them for weeks. Making friends with his daughter seemed like a pretty good idea. But how do I explain that to her? She seemed so nice?"

Charlie stared at Santana, of course Brittany would ruin a perfectly good thing. "Brittany is by far the least judgemental person I know. So you can _probably_ tell her that we're fuck buddies—"

"Which would make me a liar," Santana interrupted. She scowls at him, he clearly didn't see how important it was. "I'm _not_ a liar, so you get the upgrade and we can go on double dates together. Like you taking us to see more dolphins. Did you know that they're Brittany's _fourth_ favorite animal?"

"Of course they are," Charlie said flatly. He honestly couldn't care less what Brittany's fourth favorite animal was. Though if he said that in the proximity of his father or any other member of his family he generally got a swift smack upside the head, and bluntly told to be nice. "Also the answer to all of that is _no_." He adds as he begins to put his groceries away. Going on a double date with his sister sounded like a horrible time, it was just like going on double dates with Lucas. They all ended terribly for him. He didn't like having to be social for long periods of time, he liked being on his own. Without Lucas to tag along or Brittany crying for his attention, he just liked the peace and quiet.

"I thought you would say that, so I came prepared to deal. I'll give you a blow job, right here, right now." Santana offers, entering Charlie's personal space and placing her hands onto the waistband of his shorts.

Charlie pauses, taking a step back. He was _never_ one to turn down a free blow job, but something fishy was going on here. "Are you offering because you _actually_ want to suck my dick or because you're trying to train me like some dog?"

"Why does it matter?" Santana shrugs and runs her fingers over his crotch, smirking when she feels it jump to life.

Charlie pushes her hands away. "I think that's all the answer I need."

Santana blinked and frowned, her pride injured by the rejection. She had never been rejected before not like that at least. "Seriously?"

Charlie frowned at her disbelief. "Look, if you want to save your pride that's fine. I'll take you and your friend out. You can break up with me in anyway you see fit. You're not a liar, I don't have to deal with you treating me like I'm your pet. We both win."

Santana took a step back, not quite sure how to handle it. "Are you really being a _girl_ about this?"

"I have no idea what that's supposed to mean considering that I'm the one with the dick. Look, we had one day and it was fun. But we're not really friends, I never really agreed to be your boyfriend, and honestly I've been with enough women to know that it's not worth the headache. I thought that this was supposed to be fun, not some sort of transaction between us, and if you think that's how it's supposed to work then you've either been with dumbass douchebags your entire life or you're clueless. Either way you figure it out."

"You just said that you've been with other women who did the same thing—"

"And it was a headache. I'm not a teenage boy anymore who is willing to do anything for a blowjob. So, I'm going to make myself some hot dogs. You can go have fun with your friend Brittany, and that's it."

" _Fine_ ," Santana snaps turning on her heel. "If you're going to be a baby about it," she takes a few steps and blinks when she realizes he's not actually going to cave. She swallows and walks out storming up the narrow stairs and heading to the boarding ramp. She tilts her head back but doesn't see him following her out.

She feels like an idiot standing there waiting for him, but she isn't going to budge not on this. She pauses when smell of hotdogs wafts through the air and she can't help but peek down the cabin only to see him sitting down at his tiny dining table with two jumbo hot dogs, where he is in the process of smothering them with ketchup and mustard. "Seriously?"'

Charlie glances up from where he's fiddling with his laptop, he sighs when a dollop of mustard and ketchup slip from his hot dogs and drop onto his lap. " _Shit_ ," he sighs and looks at Santana. "I thought you left like ten minutes ago."

"I wasn't going to leave until you gave me an apology!" Santana snaps at him.

Charlie closes his eyes and counts to ten. He needed to stop thinking with his dick because his dick usually got him into these situations. "Apologize for what exactly?"

"You're an ass—"

"Yes, I get it. I'm an asshole you knew this already. If anything, the only reason you're still here is because you're attracted to that."

"I am not _attracted_ to you being a prick," Santana retorts incensed at the idea. "You rejected me and then dismissed me."

Charlie sighed of course this was how it was going to go. "Yes, I did, and when you didn't get your way I assume you attempted to make me feel like less of a man. You know I might have been more inclined if you had just asked me instead of telling me that I was now your boyfriend and two that I had to do exactly what you said and take you and Brittany out, because—I don't know you were going to give me a blow job. I don't need _teenage_ drama in my life. I was already a teenager and I have more than enough family drama to fill several Shakespearean plays."

Santana stared at him and crosses her arms over her chest. "If I had just asked, you would have said yes?" She knew better, people didn't do anything for free, there needed to be a promise of reward. It was how she had ruled her damn squad. Everything had a price, and now that she wasn't _captain_ anymore which meant that she didn't have anything to offer anymore. Balancing all those egos, had been difficult enough and now she was dealing with Charlie. Boys had always been easy, a quick rub and tug, letting them get to second base and they were putty. But Charlie wasn't some idiotic child, he was older he'd been with women and knew what he was doing, she had thought that opening up with a blow job would work.

"I _like_ going out to sea, I would have said yes as long as we made time for fishing. I was planning to go out next Sunday if the weather was good." Charlie points out, not to mention Brittany would have twisted his arm about it.

"Oh." Santana managed suddenly feeling ridiculous.

"Yeah. Oh." Charlie repeats and begins to look at the budget. They were very much in the green, he'd crunch the numbers to see how many more people that they could afford to hire. He begins to move some numbers around when he feels Santana slide onto the bench beside him. He is prepared to ignore her. Actually, he was going to ignore her till she simply went away—

"I'm sorry."

Charlie blinked and turned to her, he wasn't expecting that. He was honestly expecting more off her temper tantrum. "It's fine—"

"Look, it's not you're right—"

Charlie scooted back immediately, he had learned from both his mom and his sisters that women were always right even when they were wrong, Frannie had been an absolute nightmare and every time she agreed with him, there was generally hell to pay. Frannie was the antichrist. "Well I know I'm right."

Santana nods, "It's just that I'm so used to having to give _something_ to get in return."

"I did say you needed new friends," Charlie points out with a shrug and pauses when Santana touches his wrist, this was not going the way he had envisioned and what's worse he could already feel himself starting to harden. She had to be messing with him in some way shape or form.

"Yeah and I made some, I mean sure you're an asshole and a prick and you're rude to me but I could have asked you."

"That's all I wanted—"

"So, will you take me Brittany and Mike to go see the dolphins?" Santana asks cutting him off, running her fingers along his wrist.

"Yeah sure—wait who's Mike?"

"It's a double date with Brittany's boyfriend. I was wondering if you could be my date." Santana smiles when Charlie nods at the request even though he looks absolutely confused as to what's going on. She smiles and leans in and kisses his cheek. "Thanks Charlie."

"Uh—sure?" Charlie frowned, wondering what the hell had just happened. Somehow, he felt that he had been outsmarted by an eighteen-year-old girl. He blinks and watches her get up and root through the grocery bag of stuff that didn't need to go in the fridge right away. He had been _played._

Santana smiled and grabbed his six pack. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I—"

"Thanks Charlie, I'm going to go hang out with Brittany. I'll see you tomorrow after I drop Brittany back off. None of this you only get half an hour." Santana called over her shoulder before leaving him alone on his boat.

Charlie stared at her retreating figure and glanced down at his hard dick. He was torn between being irritated and being amused at how easy Santana had turned that around on him. He was leaning heavily on the side of being amused, but his dick clearly wasn't. "Yeah, I get it. Don't over think a girl wanting to blow me."


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie grunted as he lay in a pool of his own sweat, his eyes focused on Santana who had crawled on top of him and was reaching towards his box of condoms. Her elbow digging into his side as she shook the box and scowled at him. "I've been busy." He had been busy, Santana hadn't really given him much time to recuperate, and it was the beginning of the busy season at work, so he'd been swamped with repairs while also helping the crew out when it was required. He was exhausted and he was now a hundred percent sure that Santana was a succubus. He had spent a small fortune on condoms. "Do you know how expensive condoms are?"

"No," Santana responds with a roll of her eyes. He was the one that insisted on them, she was perfectly okay with going raw. She tosses the box back onto his nightstand and turns her attention to him reaching to touch his face and run her fingers along his jaw, feeling the scruff. "You know you don't need to keep buying them, right?"

Charlie grunted in response. He was attempting to be _nicer_ , and he wasn't sure how to say he didn't want to feel a burning sensation when he took a piss. It wasn't that he thought Santana _had_ something, but he didn't know if she was sleeping with anyone else on the side. That and he really didn't want a child right now. "I'll pick up a pack later tonight when I go grocery shopping for the trip tomorrow." He says finally.

Santana frowned and paused before pushing herself up into a sitting position so she could look at him directly. She pokes him in the chest, "If you're so worried about the damn condoms, maybe you shouldn't have forgotten to buy them."

"You're free to pick some more up, or at least contribute to the fund. Every time you stop by for a ride you put a dollar in the condom jar."

"Wow, I would think that gigolos would charge more for that. The cougars must _love_ you." Santana mocks and runs her fingers along his abs. She flicks her eyes to his hardening member the stamina that he displayed and the staying power—she was certainly game for a few more rounds, and she wasn't going to let his hang-up about condoms stop her.

Charlie scowled at the comment and tried to wriggle away from Santana, batting her hand away. She was going to try and seduce him and she was rather _good_ at it. He didn't want to give her another chance to mess with his mind. "You know you wouldn't be able to afford me."

Santana rolled her eyes, " _Please_ , you know I would never have to pay for you." She reaches for him again and scowls when he smacks her hand again. " _Seriously_. Most guys would kill for a girl like me."

"I'm not most guys."

" _Clearly_." Santana scowls at him and frowns slightly. "What's your deal? I mean I thought guys _hated_ condoms. Is that like—the only way you can get off?"

"Condoms are _horrible_ , it's like putting on a glove for your dick and they smell disgusting. I hate the smell of latex." Charlie grunted. "But, this is _just fun_. It's not like we're exclusive and I _really_ don't want to take a piss and have it burn or whatever or get like blisters on my dick."

"You think I'm going to all the effort of putting up with your sunny disposition just to turn around and fuck Johnny Quarterback?" She rolls her eyes. Truthfully, she'd been in a little bit of a slump, but Charlie didn't have to know that. He was generally always there when she showed up for a quickie so she hadn't really thought anything of it. "Besides didn't I inform you that you'd been upgraded to my boyfriend?"

Charlie furrows his brow. He had thought she was joking. "But you don't even really like me."

Santana shrugged. He didn't seem to care about impressing her father, or her parents. Then again judging from his expression, he had probably not taken her seriously when she had announced it. She had only asked him to help her with Brittany. But him being her boyfriend for the summer wouldn't be that bad. He was an asshole, but as assholes went, he wasn't _that_ bad. He had his moments when he was pleasant, he really did need to smile more. "I don't really like _most_ of my boyfriends—or girlfriends for that matter. On the plus side you at least know how to get me off, so you're already leagues ahead of them. I mean apart from the fact that you're an asshole, and a grumpy fuck most of the time."

"I see."

Santana groaned, she knew that look on his face. "Are you going to throw me out again?"

Charlie snorted and looked at Santana an amused smile on his face. "You complain about me being a grumpy fuck? You don't like most people either."

Santana flushed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I _like_ people. Brittany's really nice and—" Santana frowns slightly and smacks Charlie on the chest when he laughs. She hated it when people laughed at her. "Well it's not like you like me either, doesn't stop you from fucking me every day."

"True," Charlie concedes after a moment. "Look, since we don't like each other. I think we should have some ground rules."

"Fine, you need to stop being such an asshole all the time."

Charlie chose not to dignify that with a direct response. "If you find Johnny Quarterback and you fuck him, that's fine. But _tell me_ not because I get off on it so I can go back to using condoms. And the moment that this isn't _fun_ anymore for either of us we can stop it. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings," Santana agrees. She didn't even really _like_ him, and he really was just a very hot concubine that she planned to use for the rest of the summer. The moment that she went to Yale, it would be the last time she saw him. "But you know, since you're my boyfriend now—you really should work on being _nicer_ to me."

This time it was Charlie that rolled his eyes, Santana wasn't _like_ his other girlfriends. She was bossy and pushy and she really needed to stop using his room as a storage. "No."

"What do you mean _no_?" Santana snaps at him making a face.

"I mean no. I thought we just established that I really don't like you," Charlie reminds her shifting his weight so he had a better angle to pounce. It had been a _while_ since he'd fucked a girl without a condom.

Santana eyed his growing member and arches her brow. It definitely didn't appear that his dick had gotten the memo, then. "There's _some_ part of you that must like me."

Charlie scoffs. "It acts that way with all pretty girls." Really, he should be annoyed that Santana had managed to get under his skin but he wasn't. Santana was wittier than she had any right to be and her body was something Michelangelo couldn't have sculpted himself. She had the ego the size of a small planet, though so he'd never admit that out loud.

"So, you admit I'm pretty."

Charlie shrugged, he definitely wasn't going to repeat that. "Also acts that way around the girls that really want my cum. So, I mean—"

Santana scowled at this, "Please, I just need a warm body beneath me—"

"Or on top of you, or behind you," Charlie corrects placing his hand on her thigh and slowly moving it upward.

"Please, you're not _that_ good—just a warm body." Santana bucks her hips when he finally goes for gold, touching her. She was sure it was the callouses on his hands that made his touch feel so damn good. "And a half-way decent lay—" Santana's mouth slams her mouth shut as the last words uttered out of her mouth came out as more of a moan. Seeing on the smirk on _his_ face was humiliating. Like he had won something, he hadn't won anything at all.

"Say that again? I didn't hear you," Charlie snarked at her as he moves his hand and grips Santana's waist pulling her on top of him.

" _Fuck_ you," Santana grumbles.

"Pretty sure that's what's what you're about to do," Charlie responds with a smirk, his fingers finding Santana's pussy again as he feels her wetness. She was already _wet,_ but he wanted her on the brink before he slid into her. He wanted her just a bit desperate for him, even if Santana was calling him her boyfriend, he knew it wasn't really _real_. Santana thought he was just a dumb mechanic who was decent in the sack. She hadn't even asked for his last name, which was fine it meant that he didn't have to lie. He works his fingers, slowly working her clit, she was sensitive to it, and he sort of enjoyed the fact that she was struggling to keep her pleasure to herself not wanting to give him the satisfaction, or perhaps she didn't want to be _easy_. Either way he didn't mind having to work for it every once in awhile. He continues to tease her clit, before determining that she was wet enough to slip a finger, which he does, slipping past her wet folds and working it in with ease. He curls his fingers immediately finding her g-spot with accuracy. They had done this before and he was observant. He knew just the actions to get Santana enough, what she liked and how she liked it. He applies a bit more pressure and—

" _Fuck_ ," Santana moans, cursing inwardly at the fact that she managed to give in so easily but he knew what he was doing he always seemed to. It made her curious to know if he was just an idiot savant when it came to getting women off, or if he had been with quite a few women. The thought makes her jealous for only a moment as she feels him slowly sliding another finger inside her as he goes back to his steady rhythm. If she ever found out who his ex-girlfriends and lovers were, she was sending them a _fruit basket_. They had taught him well. Or maybe this was just a result of working on machines all day and if that was the case he could work on her any time he wanted.

It doesn't take long before Santana's body is shaking and tensing, he knows the signs now that she's about to orgasm, and he's realized that it doesn't quite take her long. She was wonderfully sensitive, and he planned to use that to his advantage as he pulls his fingers out right before she cums, causing her to groan in frustration and glare at him. It's a look that would probably terrify lesser people, but he smirks at her and lays back on his bed. "Since you want my cum so bad," he shrugs simply and nods towards his dick.

Santana glares at him, it was her best glare but he just waits patiently. If she wasn't so fucking horny and on the verge of having an orgasm she'd walk out after murdering him with his pillow. It's an internal debate he was sure of himself and he was good at what he did, worse he _knew_ he was good at what he did. What made this whole thing rather unbearable was that his attitude turned her on even more, made her want him that much more. She was so used to having to bark orders out and having him take charge—the little bit of humiliation just added fuel to the fire. She shifts her body and reaches down to grab the base of his dick holding it steady for herself she flicks him a gaze and shudders a bit when he looks back at her his eyes filled with that dark lust. It's probably the reason she decides there's no point in delaying the inevitable and she slides onto his dick with one movement, groaning as it stretches her out and _fills_ her completely. The action is almost enough to make her orgasm, almost, but she begins to ride him slowly at first, trying to find her rhythm, but it doesn't take her long till she finds that pace and begins to go fast and hard, tilting her head back as she moans.

As far as he was concerned she was absolutely _stunning_ like this, watching her breasts move and shake with each movement, seeing the absolute pleasure on her face, hearing the moans and the sound of flesh against flesh—throw in the fact that Santana's pussy was tight and had wrapped around his dick, creating the perfect sensations and it was almost too much for him, he wanted to move his own hips to push the pace a bit but instead he reaches and begins to play with her clit again, grinning when her breath catches and she lets out a little mewl of pleasure. It was a new sound and judging from how Santana had clamped down on his dick just then—he was most definitely going to explore it. He continues to play with her clit, applying a bit more pressure but when her hips suddenly buck forward and he reacts by pinching down a bit to hard, he winces and looks up to immediately apologize only to notice that Santana had tilted her head back and let out a loud pleased moan that echoed in his room and he blinked. "Shit—" Charlie groans loudly as Santana's pussy clamps down hard as her body vibrates hard and she begins to shake. It doesn't take long before she's orgasming hard on his dick and he can't help himself, it feels so good that sensation, and he can actually _feel it_ —feel the walls clamping down on him, the spasming and it sends him over the edge as well.

Santana's eyes widen as she feels his dick twitch inside her and the sudden feeling of his cum filling her, and she shivers before looking at him. It was weirdly intimate after all the times he had used a condom, perhaps far too intimate an action because the moment he looks at her at that exact same moment and she knows he feels it too. It doesn't change anything as she leans in to kiss him, it feels a bit different this time, but she's not worried. He was still very much an asshole, and she knew where she stood to him. He didn't like her and she was never going to like him.

~?~

"Okay Brittany let me get this straight, Santana's your new best friend?" Mike asked as he helped packed the sandwiches.

"Yep." Brittany says cheerfully as she packs what she planned to wear for tomorrow's trip. The best thing about this was that Charlie couldn't tell her to cover up, because he was pretending not to be related to her. Normally such an action would hurt her feelings, but it meant that she got to have plenty of fun without Chuck interfering in her life and attempting to act like the big brother. Which meant that she got to have as much fun with Santana as possible and it was awesome, Santana took her places and they went to see movies together and she didn't even think she was weird that she really liked Lilo and Stitch and the Lion King.

"Who is dating your brother but she doesn't know that Charlie's your brother?"

"Yep, and you can't tell her either. Charlie's like _super_ weird about his girlfriends, he wants them to like him because of him and not because he's a Fabray," Brittany shrugged. "But it's a good thing, because it means that he can't push you off his boat just because you're dating me."

"Right—wait— _what_?" Mike's head snaps towards Brittany his eyes wide.

"I'm joking. Frannie is the one who would push you off the boat, Lucas might as well, I don't think Chuck cares. That's why _he's_ my favorite." Brittany hums mostly to herself. She yawns, it was really too early to be up but she was super excited to see the dolphins today. Santana had told them to be there by six-thirty in the morning because Charlie was super anal about time and stuff but she knew her brother wouldn't leave without her.

"I thought Lucas was your favorite?" Mike scratched his head, there were four of them and he hadn't met anyone from the family yet, and he was eager to make a good impression. He wasn't even sure if they knew he existed and even though he had been to her place it's not like her parents had really acknowledged his existence. As far as they were probably concerned he was just the poor sap who Brittany had made take her to prom.

Brittany grins at Mike, "You're my favorite person in the entire world right now, but when it comes to my brothers and sister, it changes depending on who is being mean to me the most. I can't believe _Lucas_ fired me because I can do his job better than he can, and Frannie's always mean to me. But she's mean to everyone, she's just mean to me less. Chuck is _Chuck_ , he's grumpy most of the time but he would play with me even when he didn't want to. So, he's my favorite right now, plus he's taking me out to see _dolphins_."

"And he's not throwing me, overboard right?"

"Right, oh and if you ask he might be able to get you a job at his yacht place which means you can come see me more often."

"You want me to work for your brother?"

"I want you to be up here with me, all the time. We can go out on boats together and work together even if you're on the crew and I'm catering, it'd be fun." Brittany offers moving towards the kitchen so she could kiss him. She's about to when there's a loud knock on the door and she looks up to Santana waving at her. She grins and waves back and motions for her to come in.

Santana rolled her eyes as she stepped inside. "He's making me come get you because according to him you're _late_ and he wants to cast off. Even though he's still doing his weird boat check to make sure everything is ready to go. So, he told me to tell you that he's leaving in five minutes, even though he's probably not." Santana grumbled rubbing her hands together to keep warm.

"Fine we'll be there in a minute," Brittany says with a shake of her head, trying not to smile. Santana was probably a good fit for Chuck, but she had yet to see them interact. Santana generally disappeared to go and have sex with her brother every chance that she could. It was the only reason she hadn't stopped by to make Charlie make her food.

Santana nods and slips back out heading up the boarding ramp and landing on the deck. She's about to make her way back to Charlie's yacht when her phone goes off and she sighs glancing at the name before answering the call. " _Papi_?"

' _Mija. You've been gone a lot. I'm assuming you have found a boy to waste your time with?'_

Santana rolls her eyes. Of course, he was going to bust her ass for that. If she were waiting around at their summer home he would be bitching about her being too lazy. "Well I got a job, so—"

' _With the Fabray girl. You're being a good influence on her, right? I don't know if I can impress on you the importance of—"_

"Papi, relax. Brittany's my friend."

' _I'd like to meet her. And this boy. We'll be having dinner at Lucianda's. You will bring them both at seven.'_

"What?"

' _You know the rules. I am to meet all of the idiots you call boyfriends.'_

"Why don't I save us the time and say we both know you won't approve—and you've already met him."

' _The boy from the boat store? Santana—'_

"He helped me get the job, he put in a good word for me and everything," Santana interrupts this was not going to go well if her father thought that Charlie was nothing more than a mechanic. He had a tendency to put down _everyone_ she dated in humiliating fashion. And those that did stick around basically ended up kissing her dad's ass instead of hers. It was irritating and she wasn't willing to give up the sex that they had just yet.

' _I'm sure he'll make some other non-college educated woman happy.'_ Her dad sighs with that air of superiority that drove her insane. ' _He's probably in massive debt, Santana he can't even afford a proper house.'_

"I'm not asking him to marry me tomorrow so I can be barefoot and pregnant while I wait for him to come home from the factory."

' _Lucianda's. Seven_. _You know I don't like to be kept waiting and your abuela will be there as well.'_

Santana's about to argue they have plans today but her father hangs up on her and she scowls, she didn't know how to play this. Brittany had been looking forward to this day for the past two weeks and Charlie had even put his damn fishing rod out and was mumbling about bait and tuna and being weird. They had gotten back around eight last time, which didn't bode well for them. She bites her lip trying to debate what to do, once her dad ran Charlie through the ringer things would change. They always did.

"Santana, did you tell them?" Charlie calls holding his clipboard.

"Tell them what?" She asked, intentionally playing dumb to give herself more time to come up with what she was going to say.

Charlie eyed her carefully. "Brittany, this boyfriend of hers did you tell them that we're leaving in three minutes?"

"Are we actually leaving in three minutes or are you just saying that to get them to haul ass?" Santana asks trying to buy time.

Charlie made a face, "Did you catch them having sex or something? Because you're acting weird. I brought out my _good_ rod—don't you dare make a sex joke about it."

"No—no—how would you feel about going to Lucianda's tonight? My treat?" Santana asks.

Charlie frowned—this sounded like a date. "Well it's about time you buy me dinner," he said with a shrug.

Santana blinked, "Okay well we should be there by seven—"

Charlie shrugs again. "We'll be back then if we can _leave now_." Charlie shouts at Brittany's houseboat.

 **Santana watched for a moment feeling** ** _really_** **bad for not being completely truthful, but she just wanted to enjoy this day before her family ruined everything. Hopefully with Brittany being there it wouldn't be** ** _so_** **bad.**


	6. Chapter 6

"How was I supposed to know that Mike got _sea sick_?" Brittany scowled at Charlie. "He's never been on a boat before and it wasn't exactly a smooth ride!"

"It's a _yacht_ and he _threw up_ in the cabin, it's going to smell like vomit for _days._ The least he could have done was throw up into the ocean or something." Charlie snaps back crossing his arms over his chest. "I didn't even get to go fishing!"

"He said he was sorry, I don't know what you want from me Chu—Charlie." Brittany said leaning back in the car seat. She didn't like this, she didn't want to leave Mike alone but he had insisted and Charlie had made her sit in the back seat like she was a child. "Santana, make him stop being mean."

Santana glanced at the two of them from the corner of her eye, she had been distracted all day. She was _sure_ Charlie had noticed but their relationship was far more physical than it was emotional, he didn't ask and she wasn't going to give up the information until it was too late for him to back out of it or jump out of a moving car. "Charlie stop being a _dick_." She shakes her head, Charlie and Brittany acted like children, it had been funny at first but now ten minutes into the ride she was already sick of it.

"Me?" Charlie scowled. "My _boat_ smells like vomit and I didn't get to go _fishing_! I was promised time to fish. I even got the right bait, I mean _come on_." He was _going_ to simply go fishing by himself next time. He was going to spend the entire day out on the open ocean listening to music while fishing for tuna.

Santana resisted the urge to smack her head against the steering, she was tempted to simply turn the car around, "How do the two of you not have a car?"

"Do you know how expensive the upkeep of a car is?" Charlie asked. "I'd have to pay for gas, insurance, repairs—I mean I'm sure I could figure it out but I'd have to pay for _parts_ —"

"He bought the cheapest car that he could find, but the repairs were worth more than he paid and it was a fire hazard. It started to smoke the second day he had it. So, he makes Lucas take him where he wants to go because Lucas got a _proper_ car."

"Lucas?" Santana asked.

"My oldest brother," Brittany said with a shrug looking at Charlie and shaking her head. This whole thing was stupid, Santana liked him even though he was being a jerk which meant that she'd like him even if she found out his last name was Fabray.

"As for the reason Britt doesn't have a car it's because she's not allowed behind the wheel of a car. Pretty sure she's on a blacklist." Charlie offered, smirking. They couldn't even find a driving school for Brittany. She was an absolute menace behind the wheel of a car.

Santana glanced back at Brittany who grinned and shuddered. No wonder Charlie had refused outright to let Brittany steer the ship. She smiled despite herself, this night was going to be a disaster, but at least she had the memories of today which despite Mike puking his guts up in Charlie's cabin hadn't been that bad. While she was on the topic of puking, she could feel her own stomach flip uncomfortably. It was getting worse as they got closer to Lucianda's, Charlie wasn't even _dressed_ to go to a fancy restaurant. He simply didn't have a suit, in fact she managed to choose the least offensive pair of clothes that Charlie owned that were clean. His jeans were covered in grease, and the rest of his clothes were in a desperate need of a laundry run. He blamed that on her, like it was _her_ fault that he couldn't do his own laundry. But he _looked_ nice, it wasn't meet the parents nice or even a fancy restaurant nice, but the khaki shorts and the simple light blue t-shirt that was only a tiny bit too tight for him. It was the best that she could do given the short time she had allotted herself.

"Am I underdressed?" Charlie asked pulling Santana out of her thoughts as he stared at the restaurant in question. He had been to places like this before judging by the all the needlessly expensive cars in the parking lot. He glanced down at himself and shrugged, he didn't personally care, getting dressed up to eat food was _stupid_ as far as he was concerned.

"You're always underdressed," Brittany informs him reaching up and smacking him upside the head. She scowls when Charlie smacks her hand hard. She's about to smack him again when Santana glares at the two of them and clears her throat. "Sorry," she mumbles.

"You didn't have a suit—"

"Which I wouldn't have worn even if I did, who dresses up to eat food? How does dressing up in fancy clothes make the food on the plate taste better? Besides the portions are probably _tiny_. Look Santana, you might have your heart set on this place, but how about we go to that pizza joint that was two exits back? I think it may have a play area for Brittany— _ow!_ "

"Stop being mean to me!" Brittany puffs out her cheeks irritated at her brother.

Santana sighed, as she found a place to park. "I'd love to, but we can't."

"We can't because?" Charlie asks flicking his eyes to the restaurant again, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like this answer.

Santana winced, "My _parents_ are waiting—and they don't really like to be kept waiting." Santana flinched when Charlie turned to stare at her. "They called this morning, I don't even know what they were doing up that early, but they're irritated at me for not spending any time at home and they want to be overly involved in my life so they wanted to meet Brittany probably to pick your mind about your dad—I'm sorry Brittany," Santana threw over her shoulder. "And they wanted to meet my new—boyfriend."

Charlie frowns, this was why he avoided complicated relationships like this. This was just supposed to be a bit of fun between two people. "And I'm guessing that if I blew this off, your parents would just find a way to—"

"Follow us around until they finally got what they wanted? Yeah, pretty much." Santana agrees.

"Great." Charlie mutters pulling at his shirt, he was underdressed. As far as he knew Santana's father already hated him, and more importantly he hated restaurants like this.

Brittany pokes Charlie after a second, "Too bad Lucas isn't here. Lucas is _great_ with parents. Maybe it's the whole 'I'm going to be a big fancy businessman' persona but every one of his girlfriend's parents _loved_ him."

"Or it could be because of his last name, they think that being linked to you will open up opportunities for them." It was what her parents thought, and while she used it to her advantage and perhaps it was the first reason she had been nice to Brittany but she did actually _like_ Brittany. To the point where she wished that they could have been friends all throughout high school, it might have been easier having someone she could trust. She glances at Charlie who doesn't exactly look pleased with the turn of the events, and was picking at his shirt, it was already starting, even though she had set him up to fail. He was still going to fall over himself trying to impress her family, at least with Brittany there they would be more interested in attempted to needle out business relationship.

Charlie sighs and shrugs deciding to give up on any attempt of impressing Santana's family, they thought he was some poor mechanic and he wasn't truly in the mood to challenge their misconceptions or have them start kissing his ass. "Well, at least I'm getting a free meal out of this, but so we're clear this _doesn't_ count towards the fact that you haven't bought me dinner yet."

Santana rolls her eyes, "I'll buy you a pizza on our way home."

"Extra large, with triple cheese, and double meat portions," Charlie insists immediately. He was going to get this in writing. "I suppose I'll have to buy the beer myself," Charlie sighs, it was his fault for dating someone who was barely out of her teens. He opens the door, still thinking, "Also wings, and breadsticks."

Santana rolled her eyes, she was going to get him a medium pepperoni pizza with some breadsticks, wings were needlessly expensive and she wanted no part of it. Though if this went as bad as she thought it would then buying him a shit ton of food might actually distract him from being angry at her. Or at the very least talking about her dad like he wanted to become him. "Yeah, sure whatever," she said as she put her keys in her purse and exhaled.

Brittany watched Santana for a moment before elbowing her brother in the ribs, " _Don't be_ you. She probably wants her parents to like you."

"Brilliant advice," Charlie responded pushing Brittany away from him. He was who he was, he wasn't going to change who he was just to impress Santana's stuck up parents, they weren't even _really_ dating. Hell, Santana didn't even _like_ him, and he didn't like being dragged into these situations. "Excuse me while I don't take it," he adds, holding the door open for Santana.

Brittany sticks her tongue out and slips through the door after Santana. This was going to be a train wreck but that was why she liked Charlie better than Lucas. It was so much more fun to watch him crash and burn while insisting that everything was fine. Today she even got front row seats.

Santana glanced back at Charlie and Brittany, they were still bickering and she shook her head and reached out to take Charlie's hand. Maybe if her parents saw a united front? Whether it would grant Charlie any mercy, she had no idea but it was worth a shot. She spots her parents and abuela chatting noting that they had gone with best seat in the house. No expense had been spared to impress Brittany, who they probably thought would inform her father, but as far as she knew Brittany didn't talk to her dad nearly as much unless she wanted something.

"Mija, stop wasting time and introduce us to your friends." Carlos encourages with a pointed look. She gulps, and steps forward.

"Brittany these are my parents. Parents this is my friend—"

"Best friend," Brittany corrects with a smile.

"Right, best friend Brittany and this—" Santana motions to Charlie who forces a smile onto his face. "Is my boyfriend, uh Charlie."

"Well, I can certainly see why you've been distracted," Maribel said studying the man with a critical eye, he was pretty enough but he wasn't dressed to impress anyone and his clothes were cheap. In a restaurant like this it was obvious he didn't belong here.

Charlie extends his hand to Mr. Lopez, "We've met at North Sails? I'm the mechanic—"

"I remember," Carlos interrupted instead choosing to focus his attention on Brittany. "We're pleased to meet you. Santana's told us so much about you. The fact that you got into MIT? That's rather impressive."

Brittany shrugged, "Not really, it was either MIT or Caltech and my parents worried about me going all the way to California by myself. I personally feel that Caltech has the better program but MIT offered me a full ride scholarship, while Caltech didn't. Which means I have a bit more freedom at MIT, than I would at Caltech."

Maribel's eyes widened, "That's rather impressive, Santana got into Yale, while it isn't Harvard which is Carlos's Alma Mater, or Columbia, which is mine—it's a decent enough school, perhaps if she had spent a bit more time doing volunteer work instead of cheerleading then she would have gotten into both schools."

Santana flushed deeply, she had busted her ass off, and she had been put on the waiting list for Harvard. So, what if she wasn't going to MIT, Yale was still one of the big three and it was still an Ivy league school. "Right," she muttered and smiled when Brittany shot her an apologetic look. She hadn't meant to make Brittany feel bad about succeeding, but her family made her feel so inferior sometimes.

"And what about you?" Alma asked turning her attention to Charlie who had picked up a menu and seemed rather bored with the entire affair.

Charlie blinks he hadn't given much thought about this whole conversation, he had hoped that they would simply ignore his existence the entire night. "I—"

"Charlie lives in his own boat."

'He's a mechanic,' Carlos interrupts turning to look at his mother. 'Probably went to a trade school.'

Santana flushed and glanced at Charlie who had stopped talking and was watching Carlos, she had no idea if he understood Spanish well enough to discern what her father had said. "Papi."

'Am I wrong?' Carlos responds and looks at Charlie frowning when the boy simply goes back to his menu. Yet another one of Santana's rebellious phase boyfriends. When Santana doesn't say anything, he takes it as an affirmation and decides to focus his attention on the boy, he looked like a slacker a beach bum, and even from here he could see the grease that clung under his fingernails. He was sure that his daughter found that attractive. "So, Charlie was it? What is that your parents do?"

Charlie frowned at the question, what did it matter what his parents did? He wasn't going to hold this horrible dinner on Santana, even though she had basically kidnapped him and drove him here under false pretenses. Actually, he was going to hold it against her. Maybe he should add a dessert to that list of things that Santana was buying him for dinner. "My mom works for some charity or another and I have no idea what my dad does. I'm sure he's told me a million times, but I honestly can't remember."

Brittany bit her lip and tried not to laugh out loud, it was classic Charlie. It also explained a lot and she had never actually believed the story of Charlie falling asleep during bring your parent to school day until now. She can't help but let out a small giggle and it's enough to cause some laughter around the table.

Charlie blinks slowly and turns to Santana and flashes her a small smile and pats her hand. Things were not going terribly, in fact as far as he was concerned things were going rather well. Despite his own feelings, he's somewhat aware that Santana probably doesn't think the same thing.

But Santana is trying desperately to hide her smirk. It's not like she likes getting under her parents' skin, nor is she hanging out with Charlie just to piss them off. But that is clearly an added bonus. No. She had simply never had a boyfriend—or a friend for that matter—care so little for her father's wealth and influence. She's tempted to reach over and kiss Charlie right there but thinks better of it. She's about to tell them to back off when she's too slow to stop her Abuela from joining in.

"You don't know what your father does?" Her abuela practically gasps in shock.

Santana grimaces and cuts in before her parents can be any more humiliating. "It's not like I know what you do Papi. Maybe you and Charlie's dad are in the same business?" She says, more to make a point than that she actually thinks it's true. She thinks it's ridiculous that her father cares so much about appearances and status and is glad when he simply gulps down his own retort.

Charlie laughs, and shoots a glare at Brittany to try and force her to stay quiet. "Yeah, maybe."

"Well, perhaps I know him, or have done business with him," Carlos offers. "Charlie what was it?"

"Just Charlie, like Madonna. One name." Charlie responds and pauses when Brittany finally loses her shit and begins to laugh. He scratches his chin a bit puzzled by the reaction but he flashes his sister a small smile.

"Well if you aren't going to take this seriously—"

"No, Papi. This is my boyfriend and you're acting as if this is some sort of job interview. If you aren't going to take meeting him seriously, then maybe we should just go. There's a pizza place down the street—"

"You're joking." Carlos rolls his eyes. "You aren't going to pass up Lucianda's for pizza. That's like turning away a filet mignon steak for a street vendor's hot dog. Now stop making a scene."

But Santana feels emboldened. She loves her father and he's not always an asshole, but she's tired of trying to step through the ridiculous hoops that he has for her. Charlie is a decent guy—yeah, he was a bit of an ass, but at least he was up-front about it. "You're the one making the scene. Come on Charlie, Britt—let's go."

"Oh, thank god, can we get ice cream for dessert?" Charlie asks dumping the menu on the table and scrambling to his feet.

Santana shook her head and glances at Brittany, who smiles politely at her parents. "It was nice meeting you," Brittany said with a pleased smile. "Oh, you don't mind if Santana comes with me to New York? There's a Broadway performance that I have to go see and I really don't want to go alone with my parents—or Frannie." Brittany doesn't wait for Santana's parents to say anything more before she moves to catch up with her brother and Santana. She's about to call shotgun this time when she stops a few steps back and watches Santana pull Charlie by his shirt and kiss him deeply.

Charlie blinks when Santana pulls away and begins to pull her keys out of her purse. "Uh? Not that I'm complaining but—?"

Santana shrugs, she was probably in deep shit, grounded for life, but it was worth it. "Thanks for not kissing my dad's ass."

"Why would I do that? I'm not into men's butts." Charlie points out and shudders, it was probably hairy.

"It's hard you know when people know your dad and use you for the connections that you have, and you don't know if they want to be with you or they're just using you to get close to your family."

Charlie blinked noting the pain in Santana's voice, "Yeah, I do get it." Charlie admits after a moment scratching his cheek. So maybe Santana wasn't someone he could completely write off.

Santana smiled, he was attempting to be nice, which was a bit weird but she shrugs it off. She didn't need him placating her, what she needed was a place to stay for the night. She was simply going to switch off her phone and just relax, she'd deal with the fallout tomorrow. "Can I crash at your place tonight?"

"Sure, I don't think Mike's going to be up for much fun tonight, so we can have a girl's night." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana nods, "Were you serious about heading to New York?"

"Yeah, Lucas's girlfriend is on Broadway, it's a small part but Lucas is like super crazy about her. I think he's going to propose, so we're going as a family to support her. She's not in one of the cool Broadway performances like Lion King or any of the Disney ones. But after that's done we can totes party before heading back."

Santana glances at Charlie a slow smirk crossing her face, "Could you—"

"No, we're not going clubbing, it's highway robbery to party in New York. Besides I'm going with Lucas the following week, and he's going to pay for my drinks," Charlie grumbled. He loved his twin and they had fun together but he wasn't going to drain his sizeable bank account to party it up with Lucas and Rachel and her weird theater friends.

Brittany nods, "Yeah Lucas is making him go, otherwise Charlie would stay on his boat for the rest of the summer bitching about how he can't go fishing." Brittany said immediately tapping the door to the passenger side door. "Shotgun."

Charlie grunted and sighed and was about to take the back seat when Brittany grabs his arm, "What?"

"Take her to New York on a date, it would be romantic." Brittany hisses at him before smiling at Santana who glanced at the two of them. "Charlie's going to take you New York for a romantic weekend!"

"What?"

"Well," Santana says smirking at him. "It's about time you showed me more than your bedroom don't you think?"

"I took you to see dolphins twice!"

"On the boat in which you live in. Basically, your floating bedroom," Santana smiles and grins at Brittany, she really was a good friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Santana's hand stills at the front door to her parents' summer home. This was going to be a nightmare. Her parents were going to be _livid_ and no amount of time would take the sting out of her betrayal. She was almost certain they'd see it that way. They'd ignore the fact that she was standing up for her boyfriend and focus on the fact that she wasn't the perfectly obedient robot that she was supposed to be. But she didn't care. She felt more alive than she had in awhile. Freedom was just at the edge of her grasp. She _didn't_ have to capitulate to all of her father's demands.

Emboldened, she pushes the door open and steps inside before she can think better of it. She closes the door slowly, suddenly realizing that her bravery was merely adrenaline after taking a few steps inside the house. This was a _terrible_ idea, maybe if she was quiet she could sneak up to her room and fill a duffel bag filled with her clothes and gear and force Charlie to take pity on her. He probably wouldn't, so she'd simply have to move her stuff in anyway. She glances around, noting that the coast was clear and takes a step forward—

"I don't _care_ how helpful he is, I want that boy _fired_. Get the owner to call me or I'm taking my business elsewhere." Carlos practically screamed at the phone before ending the call and slamming it back on his desk. He glares at Santana and motions at her to sit.

She gulps and figures it's probably better to just go along with it. Her mother is nursing a cosmopolitan in the oversized arm chair and eyes her wordlessly.

"How dare you just sit beside that boy while he made me look like a _fool_. Do you have any idea of what you could have done? Brittany _Fabray_ was there Santana—"

"It wouldn't have even been a problem if you and Mami had played nice."

"Nice? Please Santana, this rebellious teenager phase has lasted long enough. What do you even know about him? He's a _loser_. Some bum that's practically a tattooed freak living under a bridge. So, stop this _nonsense_ —"

"He doesn't have tattoos." Santana interrupts. "I would know, definitely no tattoos—"

"Do you think this is some sort of joke?"

Santana sighed resisting the urge to rub her temples. "I know how important this is to you, but Brittany and Charlie grew up together. They bicker like _siblings_ you should have seen them in the car, and Mr. Fabray made sure that Charlie was looking out for her. So, you should be glad that Brittany found the whole thing funny as fuck, because even if _you_ think he's the help, Mr. Fabray doesn't. So maybe he didn't have some fancy degree, and maybe he does just work as a mechanic but it's honest work. I get it you hate every guy I choose, but as guy's go he's not the worst person I've ever dated. And it's certainly not going to _last_. I'm going to Yale, and I'm not doing a long-distance relationship."

"Thank god for that." Maribel murmurs.

Carlos spins on his heel to retort but is cut off when his phone rings. He answers it, aware that with this threat there's only one person that can be calling. He'll have that boy fired in no time. He smirks, putting the phone on speaker so his daughter can hear her boyfriend get fired. "This is Carlos Lopez. I'm assuming you're the owner of North Sails?"

' _Sure. Whatever. This is Francine Fabray, Ken Tanaka asked me to call you about Charlie?'_

Santana winces at the name as her father beams. She's heard horror stories about Frannie, a couple that were confirmed by Brittany herself. Frannie was Charlie's boss? This couldn't go well. "That boy is a menace and I want him _fired_."

' _Is that all?'_ Frannie chuckles lowly. ' _I'm a very busy woman Mr. Lopes—'_

"Lopez." Carlos corrects. He shoots a look at Santana to make his point. There were standards in this family, and he wasn't the only one who would have a problem with the good for nothing mechanic. "And yes. Charlie has been rude and disrespectful—"

' _Look, Mr. Lopez. I'm going to be really upfront with you. I don't care about your hurt feelings. If you have a problem with him, then take it up with someone whose billable rate is low enough that they will put up with your shit.'_

"Excuse me? Do you have any idea who I am?"

' _No. I don't. And I don't care to. I am calling because I owe someone a favor.'_ Frannie says, glancing at the text on her phone. This was such a waste of her time, and she was definitely going to bill him for the five minutes of her life that he had wasted.

"Dad—that's Frannie _Fabray_ ," Santana hissed, he probably hadn't been paying that much attention to the name, he had been so dead set on making a point. " _She's the oldest_."

Carlos blinked at this information and paled a bit, this hadn't gone like he had planned. He was so used to throwing his weight around and it normally worked, but against a Fabray. People like the Fabray's thought that he was _middle_ -class. Perhaps his daughter had been right and the boy had some connection to the Fabray's.

' _At least someone knows who I am. I'm so glad my reputation is taking hold,'_ Frannie bitched looking at her nails. ' _If you want to take your business elsewhere, then that's completely up to you. But no one is getting fired because you don't like what he's doing in his personal life. Now, if that's settled, if you wish to cancel your reservation, you'll get your deposit back, since you still have more than thirty days to the event. I think you may be needing that money back. Though good luck finding another boat this late and getting everything set up again. Now if you'll excuse me I do have more important things to do.'_

"Now wait—" Carlos began only to have the call cut off as Frannie ended it. He turns a dark shade of purple and looks at Santana who shrugs her shoulders.

Santana wasn't going to let her father shift the blame onto her, "I _told_ you that he grew up with Brittany, and they're like siblings. I mean I was worried that there was something between them at first, but the two of them are really like brother and sister. He lives on one of their houseboats for free so long as he fixes them up, so I didn't think that they were going to fire him because of that." She was glad that they hadn't she would have felt guilty, Charlie _liked_ living on the boat, he liked going out and he really hadn't gone fishing like he wanted.

"Perhaps it's not the worse thing in the world." Maribel placates. She's not sure she's ever seen Carlos this furious but he has to listen to reason. "It's a summer fling and after the event Santana is going to Yale." She looks at her husband pointedly. The more they tell Santana to break up with that boy, the more she's going to date him to spite them. It will be better for everyone if they let this extended booty call run its course. "And as Santana explained he is close friends with the Fabray's and perhaps it's another in Carlos. It was always a toss up, whether Russell was going to invest or not but perhaps this might be enough to get our foot in the door. It would be better if she was dating an _actual_ Fabray, not their charity project."

"They only have two sons, Chuck and Lucas and Brittany said that they were both dating people. Lucas is even considering proposing. So, no, I couldn't start dating an actual Fabray. I mean Brittany might be pretty but I've seen a picture of Russell, he's not that big of a looker. I am not going to put up with someone I'm not attracted to just to help you out. I mean a guy like that is probably so full of himself, like that guy you tried to set me up with before. _Biff_?"

"Biff was a junior partner in a respectable accounting firm." Carlos retorts, feeling defeated. He wasn't used to not having the upper hand. He blows out a breath and rubs his brow tiredly. "Fine. But I don't want that boy in my house. You say you're an adult Santana, but I expect you to make smart choices. I swear if you end up pregnant and have to drop out of Yale—"

"I won't. He's ' _nice_ ' and more importantly he doesn't want that as well." Santana shook her head, he was paranoid about it, and while they had started to use less condoms, he was still rather anal about the whole thing. It could have gotten better, she knew that and she knew she owed Charlie some sort of apology for her parents. The job market was insanely difficult, and they had threatened his livelihood. She bites her lips debating whether she should bring this up now or wait till her father was in a better mood. "So—Brittany invited me to New York to meet her parents and go see a Broadway show—"

~?~

Charlie was waiting by the phone at North Sails, trying to stay busy as he mentally willed the phone to ring. He wasn't _nervous_. No, that would imply that he had feelings or something for Santana, which—was not the case. He just wanted to make sure that Frannie didn't screw this all up.

Brittany twirled around in her chair before putting her feet up on Charlie's desk ignoring the pointed glare that he gave her. "You know, I think Santana really likes you even with your _winning_ personality. Plus, she's super hot and smart and we're totes best friends so you should just tell her."

"Your opinion has been noted, and I am once again ignoring your advice—" Charlie looks up to see Brittany making a face. "Santana doesn't actually _like_ me Brittany, I am just a warm body to her. Which is fine, what we have is fun, I don't have to think about being a Fabray with her, I don't have to worry about impressing her, how much do I have to spend—apparently a fortune on condoms though. She really likes sex—like out of all the women I've been with Santana lets me do things—"

Brittany holds up her hand and gags, " _Gross_ , she's my friend and you're my brother and I don't want to hear about you putting stuff up her butt. You wouldn't want to hear about Mike putting stuff up my butt, would you?"

Charlie shrugs. Lucas had the market cornered on the protective brother schtick, and he's never really cared. Sex was fun and it's far more likely that Brittany will take advantage of Mike than the other way around. Especially since that was not something that he and Santana had ever discussed, he'd never done anal before but he shrugs it off with ease. "I wouldn't think you'd be able to feel anything Mike put up your butt anyway."

"That was racist. Mike's never had any complaints." Brittany narrows her eyes at her brother. "But if you want to start comparing dicks then maybe I should ask Lucas about the time you—"

"Alright, fine. You've made your point." Charlie grumbles. "Though in my defense the water was freezing—" He jumps when the phone rings and beats Brittany to it by mere inches. "Frannie, how'd it go?"

' _He's an asshole. I cut him down to size. I think I've missed my calling in life. Who knew being a bitch could be so enjoyable. Maybe I should start a charity.'_

Charlie rolls his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. What'd he say?"

' _He said I should fire you. I told him to fuck off. So now that we're even, do I get to know what you did to piss him off?'_

"Oh." Charlie scratches the back of his head. "I'm sleeping with his daughter."

But Brittany's not going to let him re-write what had actually happened and presses the speaker phone button so she can join the conversation. "And he wore his best boat fixing clothes to meet Santana's parents at a fancy restaurant named Lucianda's." She grins when Charlie glares at her. "Oh, and don't forget, Charlie like Madonna, because he doesn't want her to know his last name."

' _I see.'_ Frannie sits back in her chair. ' _Maybe I should have fired you_.'

"You aren't my boss, thank you very much." Charlie snaps. "Whatever, it's a shame to lose his business. I was charging him three times the amount anyway."

' _Aren't there laws in place to protect people from price gouging?'_ Frannie asks distractedly. She doesn't care much about this, but if it gives her a nugget of information that she can hold over Charlie for a while she'll pretend to still listen to him.

"Yeah, but there's nothing against the dumbass tax, also known as the 'you pissed me off today' tax."

' _I see.'_

"And since when are you so interested in my pricing structure? Don't you have more important things to worry about? Like world domination? Taking over a small country?"

' _To do all that I need to become a partner and that means bringing business into the firm. So, what do I have to do to get you to sign with me and my firm?'_

"I don't know that _seems_ expensive, would I get the friends and family discount?"

' _I don't have friends and family is a relative term. You're already worth 30 million dollars, though most of your assets are in your yachts and business holdings. I'll draw up the paperwork and send it over to you later today. I'll expect your signature right away.'_ Frannie grins

"Wait—you're worth how much?" Brittany's jaw drops and she immediately holds out her hand. "I want to go to the movies with Mike later, give me money."

Charlie stares at Brittany's hand and then rolls his eyes. "I'm not dad. Also, I only have about two thousand dollars in my spending account so—it's not like I've got a pool filled with gold coins to jump into."

' _He's lying to you, I've taken a look at your bank statements, most of your money is in various investments and you have close to two million dollars in your savings account just sitting there.'_

"It's my _retirement_ fund—how are you getting my bank statements?"

' _Let's not even begin to look at your rainy-day fund—'_

"Again, how do you have access to my accounts?"

' _Lucas is your financial guy; how do you think I have access? You know he bitches about how you use his shit when you can afford your own.'_

Charlie groans. He can't stand his family sometimes. " _Please_ , Lucas convinced me to pay for apartment in the _city_ where we'll be roommates. He hasn't paid a dime in rent! And he got the bigger bedroom so I get to use his shit."

"You don't even live in the city," Brittany points out. "You have one more year at Yale and Quinn plans to start paying you for rent eventually. Anyway Frannie, he really likes her and he needs to take her on a date _._ Santana's sophisticated—"

' _So, what's she doing with him_?'

Brittany eyed Charlie and reached to mess up his longish hair. "I don't know—"

"You both _suck_."

"—but he needs to take her on a _proper_ date, because he only took her to watch dolphins to get in her pants."

"No, I didn't! And she was trying to get in my pants—" Charlie intercedes.

' _Probably didn't take her that long, you're not known for keeping your pants on for long. Maybe I should call Lucas—since we're going to be giving you advice on how to act like a normal human being for more than two minutes.'_ Frannie hummed as she added her younger brother to the call, at this time it certainly beat going over depositions.

"I'm a normal human being and don't tell—'

' _Hello_?' Lucas's voice entered the mix.

"Hey Quinn! We're all here!" Brittany grinned, she and Rachel were the only ones that got to call him Quinn. Charlie could get away with it too but he rarely used it. It was just like how she was the only person who got away with calling Charlie Chuck, she knew he hated it but he let it slide because he had gotten used to it.

' _Your twin needs help with a date—'_ Frannie

"I don't actually need your help with a date, I took her to feed dolphins!" Charlie insists this was quickly devolving into a nightmare.

"He really likes her Quinn, he's even doing the Charlie like Madonna bit. You know he only does that when he _likes_ a girl." Brittany informs Quinn, "You have to help him. I _like_ Santana."

"It's never come up—"

' _Are we really doing this?'_ Lucas groans. ' _You are all aware I have a real job, right? I have better things to worry about than Charlie's love life.'_

"Thanks Luke."

' _Don't call me that.'_ Lucas snaps at his brother. For that, Charlie had lost any sympathy Lucas might have given him. ' _And if you want to find a girl that wants anything more than a booty call, you've got to quit being such an asshole all the time.'_

' _That still doesn't answer the question on how he's going to impress her. Truthfully I just know I want front row seats to watch him implode.'_

"I'll take videos." Brittany promised.

"I hate all of you. Now I've actually got to get back to work," Charlie shakes his head as he moves to end the call, he pauses for a moment. Santana was entering the lion's den without any preparation, he should at least tell his Frannie to be nice, but she had thrown him to the wolves. It was only fair that he do the same. "She's going to meet you and the parental units next week, I'd rather not have her find out that I'm related to any of you."

Brittany scowls, "When you say it like that, it makes you sound like you're—"

' _Ashamed of us. I mean when you're the one that does all the embarrassing shit.'_ Lucas finishes for Brittany.

"I am. Deeply embarrassed of this family, you're all a bunch of weirdos," Charlie sniffed indignantly. "Frannie's a bitch, you're a douchebag Lucas, and Brittany is a—" Charlie stops and rolls his eyes when Brittany's lower lip quivers. He wouldn't get away with calling Brittany a space case with all of his siblings in the same room. "Look, I have to go do actual work—so I'm going to go. So—" Charlie hangs up and leans back in his chair, before pausing and realizing that Brittany was still in his office. "What are you still doing here?"

"Mike needs a job and you're going to hire him," Brittany says cheerfully. "Or I'm going to tell Santana _everything_. Also, I need a hundred bucks to go to the movies with Mike. We're both broke, and dad said I could only use the credit card for emergencies." Brittany hummed grinning when Charlie's eye twitched. Their dad did say to find a way to earn money and extorting Charlie was going to be _easy_. She was surprised that both Frannie and Lucas hadn't figured it out yet.


	8. Chapter 8

"You really need to calm down Santana, it's just my parents. They don't bite—well at least I don't think so."

Santana looks at Brittany like she's grown another head. "Just your parents? Brittany, your parents are Russell and Judy Fabray. My dad will kill me if I screw this up."

"Screw what up?" Brittany furrows her brow as she tries to follow Santana's concern. Honestly, if she knew she was also meeting Charlie's parents, Santana would probably be crazy nervous. It was probably going to be better this way. Maybe. At least her parents were in on the deception. They would only be judging Santana a tiny bit. "You're my friend. Also, you're not imaginary, so if anything, they'll be relieved."

"You've introduced imaginary friends to them?" Santana chuckles and then wonders to herself why she would be surprised.

Brittany nods. It had been a dare from Lucas and her dad still wasn't sure if she had been serious or not. Charlie had laughed so hard that he had fallen off his chair. Even Frannie had cracked an amused smile. "You just have to be super polite to Frannie, she's the one you got to watch out for. But she's only going to be with us for dinner, so it's not that bad. Mom's here so she'll probably be nice."

"Really?"

"Or she'll chew you up for an appetizer, you can never be to sure with Frannie. Usually Lucas and Chuck are here and that distracts her but they're both busy. Just don't look her in the eye."

Santana shakes her head. "I can't imagine having siblings." She shudders at the thought. Her parents were bad enough.

Brittany laughs, she's never given it much thought. Frannie complained that it used to be better before the terror twins arrived, but Frannie hated everything. All the piggy backs she had gotten from her brothers or crawling into their beds when she had a nightmare. Having siblings was not the worst thing in the world. "It's fine cause I'm the favorite and the youngest so I get whatever I want," Brittany said cheerfully and points to the restaurant and grins. "This is my favorite place, they always make me dinosaur shaped nuggets here."

Santana nods, it looked like an upscale restaurant, at least from the outside, but Brittany wasn't particularly dressed up while she was wearing something nice. She wondered if this is how Charlie had felt when he had met her parents. Horribly underdressed. She felt horribly overdressed, but they were going to see a show on Broadway. So at least it wasn't a complete bust. "Okay, but apart from avoid Frannie anything that I should know?"

"They'll like you, don't worry. I like you, and we can even share the dino-shaped nuggets. I'm sure they'll make you a plate."

"My parents would kill me."

"Your parents aren't here and my parents aren't going to rat you out because you enjoyed yourself. They probably won't remember after the meal is done because they're old. You know when we call them, they have to run down the names till they get to the right one." Brittany grins and reaches for Santana's hand and grabs it before tugging her into the restaurant. "Stop worry Santana, it's not like you're my girlfriend. You're a friend."

"Your best friend?" Santana smiles.

"Duh." Brittany grins waving at her parents and tugging Santana along beside her. "Mom! Dad! This is Santana"

Santana gulps and tries to remember everything her parents have drilled into her about meeting important people. She's not sure why she feels this sinking feeling in her gut but she wants to make a good impression. "Hi—"

"Nice to meet you." Judy smiles warmly, ignoring Santana's outstretched hand and pulling her into a quick hug. "Brittany's told us a lot about you." She shoots a knowing look to her youngest daughter and tries to hide her smile. She's heard all about Charlie's girlfriend and finds it hilarious that Santana hasn't worked out that Charlie is a Fabray but she'll keep his secret. Especially since he didn't know about this.

"Mom, I need rent money." Brittany interrupts, she flashes an innocent smile at her father, if her mom said no—well she knew where to go next. Hopefully she wouldn't have to whip out the tears.

Judy shakes her head but can't say that she's surprised. "I thought you had a job. I thought the whole point of this little experiment was to become financially responsible." She opens her purse to give Brittany the money and reaches over absentmindedly to pat her husband's hand. He was going to say something, and they had a guest. "You know you're just going to write her a check later and slip it in her pocket, let's not pretend that we aren't simply going to give her what she wants."

Russell rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Santana, "It's a pleasure to meet you," he says after a moment. "I hear that you're dating Charlie."

Santana flashed him a smile, "I am sir—" Santana begins not knowing how to answer this, she didn't think she'd be answering questions about her boyfriend to the Fabray's. "He's taken me out on his boat a few times. We saw the dolphins."

Judy smiled as she handed Brittany the money, "That's absolutely romantic—"

"Don't say that mom, he hasn't even taken her out on a proper date. I think he thinks that he's done trying to be romantic," Brittany informs her.

"He's a bit of an ass." Santana explains and then blanches when she remembers that the Fabray's know Charlie well. It's a misstep that she realizes lands when Judy's nose crinkles, it's the only outward shift on her features. "I—"

Brittany can't stop the bubble of laughter that erupts inside herself. Her mom looks positively scandalized and if Santana had any idea of the fact that Charlie was a Fabray, she would be completely mortified. It's basically the funniest thing that she's ever seen. She's almost ready to speak up when her dad does it for them.

"He is," Russell agrees coming to Santana's aid, and shrugs when his wife turns to him. "You know he is."

"You're simply upset that he made you pay full price for first month's rent for Brittany," Judy reminds him patting his hand. She wasn't one of the parents who thought that her kids were perfect, but it didn't mean that she liked people insulting them, though there was an affectionate note in Santana's voice. At least she wasn't one of the girls who insisted that her son was perfect, Charlie needed a partner someone that could hold their own. All of her children needed to find that person that could challenge them in ways.

"Lucas and I tried to give him advice but he didn't listen," Brittany continues rating her brother out.

"It's fine, he's not all that bad he helped me get my first job, he put in a good word for me, when he didn't really know me all that well." Santana explains, she's about to continue when a tall blonde woman strides in and takes a seat beside Brittany a bored look on her expression.

"Franny!" Brittany grins and attempts to hug her older sister, only to get rebuffed quickly. She pouts, puffing her cheeks out. "Santana this is my older sister Franny."

"It's a pleasure—" Santana begins.

"We talked on the phone for a few minutes, you seem to be the only one in your family that has any sense. Which begs the question what you're doing with Charlie?" Frannie interrupted briskly.

Santana stares in shock, she had hoped that both Charlie and Brittany had simply been exaggerating but Frannie had gone straight for the jugular. "Oh well—"

"Francine," Judy gasps horrified at her daughter's rudeness.

Russell tilts his head at his daughter, "Explain."

"They wanted to complain about Charlie's behavior, apparently his most recent Charlie like Madonna routine didn't earn him any favors, they were offended. I nipped it in the bud," Frannie explains quickly with a shrug.

Santana sinks in her chair slightly, her face going a few shades redder. Her dad had shot his own self in the foot by being a fucking dick. "I should probably apologize for that—"

"No need." Frannie waves her hand and picks up the menu. "If I had a nickel for every time Charlie showed up at a fancy dinner in jeans and an oil stained shirt then I'd be a millionaire."

"I think you are a millionaire, Francine." Russell scoffs. "At least you would be if you stopped buying a ridiculous number of shoes."

"Some of us need to look good at work," Frannie responds with an indignant sniff.

"Oh, so it's a Charlie thing?" Santana asked.

"It's a Charlie thing," Brittany nods still pouting.

Santana smiles slightly amused, "Good to know."

"Have you decided what you're going to order?" Judy asks glancing at the time. "If we're late Lucas will complain for days that we embarrassed him in front of his girlfriend."

"I thought Lucas wasn't coming—?"

"He's not." Frannie rolls her eyes. "He's got work to do but apparently that means we all have to be on our best behavior."

"Do you have any other behavior other than 'bitch level four'?" Brittany teases her older sister.

"Not that I know of. I had that surgically removed." Frannie snarks back.

Santana settles back it was almost like watching Charlie and Brittany go at it, and she smiles. This meeting Brittany's parents wasn't that bad. She was almost curious to meet Charlie's family, but there really was no point. At the end of the summer they'd have to break up.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Brittany asks as she pulls off her seatbelt. "I mean you shouldn't have to drive all the way home, it's late and dangerous and I do have room," she mumbles yawning. "Plus, you can borrow something to wear."

"I think I should," Santana mumbles yawning, it was far too late to be driving. "Just us girls?"

"Well and Mike—" Santana made a face and Brittany sighed. "I promise you won't catch us having sex!"

"Which totally means I will, do you think Charlie's still up? Maybe I can just crash with him? I haven't seen him for a couple of days anyway. He probably misses me."

"Charlie's a light sleeper." Brittany hedges the question. Yes, she was pretty sure he would be asleep since he was old and boring and went to bed at eight or something, but she also knew he would be wide awake the second Santana stepped onto his boat. He was weird like that.

Santana hesitates for just a second. Regardless of whether Charlie was already up or not, crashing with him was going to be a better option than couch surfing and listening to the Brittany-Mike porno in the next room. "Come on, I mean if he's dead to the world then I guess I'll just have to bunk with you and Mike tonight." She exits the car with Brittany and walks down the long pier.

Brittany groans but follows regardless. She's right when the light flips on as soon as Santana steps onto Charlie's boat.

"Brittany? Is that you?" He grumbles from below deck. "I swear to god if you lost your keys again I'm going to—"

"Santana's staying with you Charlie. Night!" Brittany calls, making her way back to her own houseboat. She's tired so maybe she can get a quick nap in before Mike wakes up.

Santana blinks and covers her eyes as the bright light fills his cabin and Charlie squints at her, before opening the door to the cabin. "It's really late and Brittany and Mike go at it like rabbits, so I was hoping that I could just crash with you tonight. "

Charlie nods after a moment, "Yeah, whatever, next time just get the key from Brittany. No idea why she has my spare key, but she does. Also, I have one at the office too. Watch your step," he grunts as he stumbles down his stairs.

Santana listens to his ramblings and takes his hand when he offers it, "Thanks."

"You enjoy the show?"

"It was alright," Santana shrugs turning around. "Unzip me please? The Fabray's were nice, and the food was good and fun. I was a bit overdressed though." She feels Charlie's fingers fumbling for a bit, normally she would tease him but he seemed to be half-awake.

"Good." Charlie watched as Santana shimmied out of what she was wearing. Well one part of his body was definitely waking up. He stumbles to his bedroom and opens the drawer acutely aware that Santana had followed him. He grabs one of his t-shirts and hands it to her. "It's clean."

Santana reaches for it and stops when she notices what was on the shirt. "Yale?"

Charlie flicked his eyes towards the shirt for a moment, he's far too tired to think of a decent lie. "You never asked." He says finally before heading towards his bed and falling on it face first, pulling the covers over his body. "Now go to sleep."

Santana stared at the shirt for a moment, he went to Yale, or he had been at Yale. She had questions, but judging from the light snore, that came from the bed she would have to wait till morning. She slips the shirt on and flips the switch before crawling onto his bed and falling into a comfortable space beside his warm body. She wiggles under his blanket and after a moment she feels him roll over his arm wrapping around her waist. It felt weirdly right, which was a worrying thought. A thought that she would deal with in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana groaned as she rolled over searching for the warmth of Charlie's body only to find that it was no longer there. She sighs, and opens her eyes, his side of the bed was still relatively warm which meant he hadn't left all that long ago. It takes her a moment to realize that she can hear the shower running. He probably had to get to work or something and she rolls over. It was probably a sign that she should get going herself but she can't help but pause at the Yale shirt that he had handed her the night previously.

The sound of running water suddenly dies down and she hears the shower door opening and she's unsure of how she wants to play this. She had questions, but that didn't mean that she was against a quick fuck before he had to go off to work. It was the dilemma to end all dilemmas.

Charlie steps out of the bathroom, clad in nothing but a towel and smirks around his toothbrush after noticing that she was awake. "Hey. I didn't think you'd be up for a while."

"Do you have to go to work?"

Charlie nods. "No rest for the wicked, or whatever that saying is—"

"You never told me you went to Yale." Santana interrupts narrowing her eyes at him. "That's something you probably should have mentioned. You're not some type of _stalker,_ are you? What, you were just going to show up at my dorm room and what? Surprise me?"

"No. You never asked. It's not something I try and shoehorn into conversation, I was going to tell your parents when they asked but they simply assumed that I was just some dumb mechanic. In fact, if you want to believe that I'm just some mechanic, that's fine too." Charlie grunts as he bends down to pull out his uniform and some clean boxers.

Santana blinked at his response, "I don't think you're just some mechanic, but you've met my parents. I didn't want them making you feel bad about it. Maybe I shouldn't have rushed to conclusions but it's not like I thought you were an _idiot_ or something. Or just some dumb mechanic." Santana frowns and shifts, she wasn't going to feel bad about this, she wasn't her parents.

"Right," Charlie agrees absentmindedly.

Santana scowled at him, "Even if I did ask you probably wouldn't have told me. I don't even know your last name and we've been dating for weeks now. Charlie like _Madonna_?"

Charlie sighs and drops his towel as he begins to put on his boxers. "It's nothing personal Santana, but I like to know that someone likes me before I start bringing my family name into things. I _get it_ , you like someone, might think that they're the best thing in the world only to find out that they're only with you because of your last name? So, I'm Charlie like Madonna. It shouldn't matter to you because you _really_ don't like me to begin with. In fact, it didn't matter to you until you found out that I go to Yale."

Santana bit her lip and looked away for a moment, she couldn't now admit that maybe he wasn't the _worst_ person in the world. "You lied. About the boat, this is your boat isn't it?"

"I didn't lie to you, not really. I chose my words very carefully. If I remember correctly I said that the yacht ' _belongs to the owner of North Sails. It's one of his boats, I live here in the summer._ ' Which I do. But before you get all weird about it. I inherited North Sails." Charlie shakes his head. "I might have implied that it was someone else's boat, but that's all."

Santana rolls her eyes. "You implied? Whatever. You _knew_ you were being dishonest and before you try and get up on your high horse, you intentionally kept it from me. So, my question is: why? What are you hiding?"

"Look, can't we just admit that we're just having fun here?" Charlie says, trying to get this whole thing back on track. He enjoyed the fact that Santana had no idea who he was and though it would pain him to admit it, it hadn't been so bad being her boyfriend or whatever they were. It was almost—nice. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want this to be more complicated than it needed to be. Sure, the sex is great between us, but—I thought it would be easier if we both understood that this was just a summer thing."

She frowns and blows out a breath. After all, he _had_ put up with her dad when he was being the epitome of an asshole. What did it matter if he owned the boat company instead of working as a mechanic? It wasn't like he was a _Fabray_ or anything. Besides, what did it matter that he would be at Yale too? It wasn't like she was going to see him every day or anything. "Yeah. Just no more secrets. It makes you seem suspicious."

"I was under the impression that it made me seem _mysterious_. Girl's like that sort of thing, don't they? There are more than enough crappy romance books about it." Charlie comments pulling on his boxers.

Santana shakes her head, she wasn't even going to dignify that with a direct response. "Do you have any shorts or something that I could wear? I need to get home, and I'd prefer to home before my mom notices me and comments on my walk of shame." Charlie bends over and tosses a pair of gym shorts at her. "Thanks."

Charlie grunts as he puts his polo shirt on and grabs his phone and his giant set of keys. "I'll walk you to your car," he says after an awkward moment. Santana is still in just his shirt, and with her bedhead—she looked rather adorable. It was a conundrum. He fiddles with his keys for a moment. He's not sure what comes over him, later he'll claim it was sleep deprivation but the words practically fall from his mouth before he can stop them. "Maybe we can go out for dinner or something later tonight?"

Santana eyes him questioningly. He had just confirmed they were nothing more than a summer fling, but—"You mean like a date?"

"Sure?" Charlie shrugs. He doesn't know what he's doing, fuck he doesn't even know where this is coming from. He turns and pretends to look for his wallet so that he doesn't have to battle with whatever look Santana is giving him now.

It would be so easy, incredibly easy to tease the hell out of him, but she doesn't and instead nods letting the awkwardness fill the air. "Yeah—sure."

"Good."

"Okay." Santana said sliding off his bed and slipping on the shorts. "I'll swing by to pick you up around—?"

"Six?"

"Sure." She nods and smirks when he runs his hand through his hair. "Now let's go before my mom kills me."

Charlie nods firmly and leads the way to Santana's car. This he could handle. The whole date thing that just happened? _That_ he had no idea how to handle.

~?~

"I should cancel." Charlie calls from his bathroom where he is showering _again._

Brittany smirks and scrolls through her phone, debating whether she should text her sister about this interesting development. "You should _not_ cancel because it's not a big deal, it's just a date." She insists. It is just a date, but now that Charlie like Madonna is getting his head out of his ass he's realizing that Santana is pretty awesome herself.

"It's a _date_ with a girl that I am—we're literally—it's a damn summer _fling_. Why the fuck did I think it was a good idea to ask her on a date?"

"Because you _like her_. It's okay Chuck, Santana is awesome. Which is why you need to impress her. Take her somewhere nice. Don't be a cheap-ass Chuck, spend a little money on the girl you like."

"I shouldn't have to buy a girlfriend."

"First, Santana's not like that. Second, you also don't want a girlfriend who is cool being homeless and living next to you in a cardboard box." Brittany points out. She thinks that they're almost perfect for each other, but if she says that then she's pretty sure Charlie would dump Santana on the spot. He's kind of an idiot that way.

"She doesn't let me fish," Charlie throws in as he finishes buttoning up his shirt. "I _like_ fishing! And—and—well her parents hate me—"

"You're doing very dirty things to their daughter and they think you're a creepy old man, doing creepy perverted things to their daughter. Of course, they don't like you. If you mentioned that you were a Fabray, they'd already be planning the wedding. You _like_ Santana, you've liked her since she decided to keep her end of the bargain. You wouldn't have taken her out on your boat to see the dolphin's otherwise. So, stop thinking of excuses, and just—enjoy it."

"But it might _rain—"_

"Do I need to call Frannie and tell her you're being a pansy?" Brittany threatens. She's done listening to him find ways to get out of this, _especially_ when she knows that he's going to have a good time.

Charlie sighs and fiddles with his shirt for a moment, "This is just supposed to be fun," he says with a sigh.

"Then you shouldn't have slept with her multiple times. You remember what mom said when she sat us down and gave us the talk. Sex _changes_ things, and this time it's good. You like spending time with her, you let her steer your ship. You don't let _anyone_ steer this boat, and you let her do it. You like her a lot. So, I don't see why this is a problem."

"Because this is only supposed to last the summer—"

"Yeah, that's not happening. You're at Yale, she's going to be at Yale, it's not like it's super long distances or anything. So, stop being a baby, because women don't find that attractive."

"Women don't find what attractive?" Santana asked knocking on the door as she came below deck. She was slightly surprised to see Brittany there.

"Babies. He was being a—"

Charlie moved and shoved Brittany onto his bed, he needed her to stop talking. He immediately straightens up and flashes Santana what he assumed was his most charming smile, he felt silly. This was silly. "You ready?"

She glances back at Brittany skeptically but decides that she probably doesn't want to know. "Yeah, let's go. Where are we going exactly?"

Charlie shifts a bit, "I was thinking Dave & Buster's."

"Seriously? You're taking her to Dave & Buster's?" Brittany's jaw dropped. That sounded like a lot of fun. She glances over at Santana who looked confused at her expression.

Santana looked between Charlie and Brittany for a moment before shifting uncomfortably, "This seems to be a thing—a thing that I don't know about. What's Dave & Buster's?"

"It's basically an arcade, but with alcohol." Brittany explains, nudging her brother proudly for actually planning something moderately decent. "It's kind of like a fun sports bar with games?"

"If you want instead, I can take you to a big fancy restaurant." Charlie hedges self consciously. Originally, he had thought it would be a great idea. But if Brittany thought it was fun, maybe it was a bad idea after all.

"You're not dressed for a fancy restaurant, and I've been to hundreds of fancy restaurants. This actually sounds sort of cool."

" _Sweet_! Double date time." Brittany grins.

"No." Charlie disagrees. "No 'double date time'. This is how tonight is going to go: Santana and I are going to leave, I'm going to win some stupid prize and we're going to have fun. You can bug her about the details tomorrow."

"But—"

"Good night Brittany."

Santana bit her lip and shrugged when Brittany turned to her. "I'll give you the details tomorrow," she promises allowing Charlie to take her hand and tug her along.

"Win me _something_!" Brittany says after realizing that pouting was not going to change her brother's mind.

Charlie rolled his eyes before turning to Santana helping her on his boarding ramp, "You'll like it there. It's super fun."

Judging from Brittany's reaction she probably would have a decent time, and the idea of playing arcade games while under the influence did seem rather fun, but there was one small problem. "You do remember that I'm not twenty-one, right? And I didn't bring my fake ID."

"It'll be fine Santana, they don't really care to some extent, and you can have plenty of fun without the alcohol. It's really decent food and even better desserts. Besides the drinks are only there so you're drunk while playing, which means that you have to spend more money to get more tickets and so on, while you drink more. It's actually a rather sound business strategy, the easiest person to get money from is a drunk person." Charlie points out.

Santana snorts, "It's easy to get a lot of things out of a drunk person, but actually this is perfect."

"Oh?"

"Now we can have a rematch." You think I'm going to let you kick my ass again like you did when we played pool? I want my own party boat."

"You really want to clean my boats again? This time I won't be nice to you about it," Charlie asks trying not to smirk.

"Please I can think of a million things that you'd rather have me doing than cleaning your boats," Santana smirks at him reaching up and fixing his collar a bit. His brow twitches at the perceived implication and she grins she had him exactly where she wanted. It would be like taking candy from a baby.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie laughs and stuffs some of the tickets in his pocket. He hadn't exactly expected this date to go poorly, but he couldn't have imagined it would go that well. He grabs the last skee ball from his turn and hands it to Santana, "Okay, it's your turn. Here's an extra one if you need a bit of help—"

"Nope, pretty sure I got this," Santana insists taking the ball from his hand. This game didn't seem all that hard and he seemed pretty pleased with his score and he had gotten a decent amount of tickets too. "So, if I beat your score what does that mean?"

Charlie scoffed, Santana was a rookie there was no way that she was going to beat his score. "What it means is that you'll get me a giant stuffed teddy. That's what it means. Don't think I'm going to let you trick me into a party boat, do you have any idea what it will cost?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "No, and I don't see why not? You offered it before."

"Yes, because I knew that I was going to win," Charlie retorts flashing her a grin.

Santana rolls her eyes. She should have expected that. "You're a cheater." She scoffs. "If I win I will get you a giant stuffed teddy _and_ you have to take me on a tour of Yale in the fall."

"Fine." Charlie crosses his arms over his chest and arches his brow. "Haven't you been on a tour?"

Santana nods, "I went with my parents but you've been there for three years you _have_ to know where all the best places to study are and party."

"The two most important things." Charlie agrees. "But don't think I am naive. You're _stalling_. And if _I_ win then—"

"You'll owe _me_ one of those giant ass teddy bears." Santana scoffs and sticks her hand out for the token. "Now quit distracting me and let me get started."

Charlie hands over the tokens, "Should I grind up on you to distract you if I think you're too good?"

"Go ahead." Santana smirked purposefully. "I'm not as easily distracted as you are."

Charlie scowls and puts the quarter into the game, slamming the button down to start it. "Let's see what you've got. You talk a big game—" He stops when Santana starts with rolling her first ball up the ramp and into the ten-million-point hole. "Whatever. That's beginners' luck—" His jaw drops when she lands the ball in the exact same spot. "You're _cheating_."

"It's not cheating if you're talented." She retorts, getting another in the same hole again. She smirks at Charlie who immediately sticks out his tongue. "Oh. Should have made you put that to good use later." She laughs when he immediately wiggles his tongue and pulls her into a close hug. "Stop distracting me!"

"Never!" He laughs when by the fifth ball she's already matched his entire score. "Good thing I didn't promise a yacht party for you and your friends."

Santana rolls her eyes, she had been thinking rather hard about it lately, "It's fine, I don't think I _want_ to party with my so-called friends. Brittany's been more of a friend to me then they have been. I mean Brittany probably would have helped me clean the boat."

"I wouldn't trust Brittany to clean my boat, have you seen her room?" Charlie asks seriously. "It looks like a unicorn puked up rainbows."

Santana laughed as she tossed the ball, it was an accurate description. "It's odd you talk to her and she doesn't seem like she's going to MIT, I expected someone more—"

"Nerdy?" Charlie asks before shrugging. "Brittany is—special," he says finally watching as Santana sinks the ball in the ten million hole and watches as the tickets start to print out. "I want the big blue bear," Charlie informs her pointing to it and changing the subject.

Santana turns to look at it, "Really? I thought you'd want the remote-control boat or something." Santana nods towards the RC section.

"I own a boat, several of them in fact," Charlie reminds her. "I can't go fishing in an RC boat. I can barely go fishing on my own boat, without you—" he bites his lip when Santana turns to give him a look, raising an eyebrow. "Distracting me," he finishes.

Santana laughs, "Well that's your own fault isn't it?"

"Stop being so distracting," Charlie disagrees. "I'd be able to fish if you just—stopped distracting me."

Santana rolled her eyes at his comeback before stealing his tickets and kissing his scruffy cheek. "Fine I'll get you the giant blue bear. I should have figured you were a child, I mean you did take me to the arcade."

Charlie scoffed but he can hear the teasing in her tone, "Please you had just as much fun as I did," he smiles before following her to get his prize.

Santana rolled her eyes, she didn't mind that she had fun, though she suspected that this would be better with alcohol involved. She had seen the fancy drinks that they were serving. "I'll take the big blue bear," Santana informs the guy working the counter.

"My hero," Charlie grins and sticks out his tongue laughing when she swats him in the stomach as he leans against the counter. The guy at the counter hands him the giant teddy bear and he grins and turn to Santana. "Want to grab some dessert? We can share one, and by that, I mean I'll eat most of it while you wonder where I put it all."

"I have never _once_ see you go to the gym, how the hell do you have abs like that? I've seen you eat." Santana grumbles.

Charlie laughs and wraps an arm around her waist, his other hand carrying the massive teddy bear. "I promise you I do work out, and I walk practically everywhere," he reminds her.

Santana nodded and leaned against him, it had been a long time since she had been on a date that was this relaxed, she bites her lip before pulling away from him a bit, this didn't mean anything. She couldn't _let_ it mean anything. "So, what are we going to get for dessert?"

Charlie studied her for a moment. "You can pick. I can eat practically _anything_."

Santana shakes her head as she laughs, there wasn't anything truer. "Wait, didn't Brittany say she wanted something?"

"If she wants to get a giant teddy bear, Mike can attempt to win one for her," Charlie grumbled.

Santana rolled her eyes she didn't quite know what his deal with Mike was or Brittany but she decided to let it go, this was just a summer fling one that would come to an end soon. "You still owe me a tour of Yale you know."

"We can sail up there if you want," Charlie offers. "You know spend a weekend up there—don't worry I have an apartment up there, actually I need to find a new roommate." He scratches his cheek as he sits down. "I mean I know your parents don't really like me—"

"I'll handle my parents," Santana promises. That actually did sound like fun, and maybe she could find out a bit more about her mysterious boyfriend. She wasn't unobservant, he had chosen cash to pay for everything and true they had gone to an arcade but he also hadn't bought any alcohol for himself, so she couldn't get a peek at his driver's license. "I am sorry that they tried to get you fired," Santana adds after a moment. ''Though it's _your_ store so—"

Charlie shrugs, "Your father wasn't going to believe me anyway, best to let him think what he wants. He seems—" Charlie searched for the right word so he didn't offend her. "Difficult."

Santana scoffs at his choice of words, "He's conservative, in some ways. You know? My entire family is. He wants me to marry someone _important_ , but the people who I have dated who come from ' _good_ ' families were always trying to impress him and it wasn't about _me_ anymore. They cared more about staying on his good side. He wants me to find someone like one of Brittany's brother's, thank god they're both dating someone."

Charlie raised a brow but didn't say anything, "You don't want to date a Fabray?"

"No, I mean, Brittany seems okay and the entire family seems nice but my dad wants to do business with Mr. Fabray, it would sort of feel like he's—I dunno selling me to him to get what he wants in a way. I should be able to date who I want."

"You should," Charlie agrees. He shrugs, "I don't mind being the boyfriend to get back at your parents. Not much I can do there—especially since your parents don't even like me."

Santana laughs, "My parents don't even _know_ you. Which is funny cause given what you do, they'll probably try and marry me off to you."

"Trust me I sort of get it. My parents are super important, the people I've dated and brought home—my mom didn't approve. But she's more passive aggressive about it, and I find out later of course that they're not into me they're just more into my family name. Funny thing is my dad has always bitched about how he made his fortune and it's _his_ fortune, and we'll be lucky to get a penny from him when he dies. He didn't want to spoil us." Charlie shrugs. "So what people expect dad dies and I get some of his estate—isn't even going to happen you know?"

Santana nods and laughs, "He really said that?"

"He gets annoyed when my mom spoils us, something about how all he promised to do was clothe us and feed us until and pay for school, then we're on our own." Charlie shrugs. "My dad is insane grouchy old man."

"So—you're describing yourself in forty years?" Santana bites her lip trying desperately not to laugh as Charlie's face goes red at the statement.

"You take that back!" Charlie sniffs, "I'm not insane."

"Well, at least you agree with the grouchy old man thing," Santana smiles, "Don't worry it looks good on you. Though, I'm going to be honest you're probably not one of the guys who looks good without hair."

"My dad still has a full head of hair—"

"It doesn't matter if your dad does, I heard it depends on whether your mother's dad had a full set of hair."

Charlie paused for a moment and thought back before smiling. "He did. So, don't you worry, I'm never going bald."

Santana rolled her eyes and patted his hand, it was good to know that in forty years he'd probably still be same person just _grouchier_ and more insane than he already was. She eyes the gigantic brownie with a huge helping of ice cream that they put in front of the two of them and raises a brow. And he would most likely be a bit on the _round_ side as well if he continued to eat like that. She scowled at him and swats his hand away. "I thought you said we were going to share, that looks really good."

Charlie watched as Santana took a huge bite of the dessert and grinned watching her, before digging in himself. Tonight, _hadn't_ been horrible, in fact it was the first time he had fun on a date with a woman in a _long_ time.


	11. Chapter 11

Santana bit her lip as she slipped back into her parent's summer home, closing the door as quietly as she could. She had noticed her mother's car in the front of the house and she _hoped_ that it meant nothing, truthfully, she hoped that she'd be able to get away without getting the third degree about her whereabouts. Last night had been _fun_ , she couldn't remember the last time that she had personally had that much fun with a boy, let alone anyone that she had dated.

It was a shame that she couldn't convince him to spend the rest of the day with her just lounging on his boat. He was very particular about getting to work on time, but she had nearly worn him down. Maybe if she stepped up her game next time she'd be able to get him to spend the day with her.

She grabs an apple off the counter and frowns when she feels two sets of eyes staring her down from the main living room. She freezes at the sight of her abuela who is looking at her with that knowing arched brow that somehow manages to make her feel like she's six again and spilled fingernail polish all over some old antique. "Santanita, come in here for a minute."

"I have homework—" She tries.

But years of putting up with Santana's escapades means that her mother is not easily fooled, especially since it's the middle of the summer. Santana sighs but comes to sit down on the couch next to her abuela. She had a bad feeling that she knew what this was about.

"So, mija, tell me, how are you enjoying your summer vacation?" Her abuela tries to start.

If they're going to force her to be a part of _this_ conversation, then Santana's sure as hell not going to make it easy for them. "Good." She says flatly. Maybe that will be the end of it?

Or not. Alma sips at her drink and eyes her carefully. It's cold and calculating and creepy as fuck. "Good. You should have fun before your school starts at Yale. You won't be the first Lopez or Martinez to go to Yale, and you'd better not be the last."

"I won't." She promises. She swallows thickly and can almost feel the tension settling on her shoulders like a weight.

"Of course, you won't." Her mom assures. "And maybe then you'll find a nice boy that you can go out with."

And there it is. She'd been expecting it all along, so she's been waiting for this the whole time. "I'm eighteen—"

"Emphasis on the _teen_ part," Maribel interrupts studying her daughter carefully. "You're young and you're dating an older man, one that doesn't have much of a future ahead of him."

Santana frowned slightly debating whether she wanted to drop the tidbit that Charlie went to Yale on both her mother and abuela, or that he was the owner of North Sails and was probably _loaded_. But then her parents would fall all over themselves and try and get them married. "I like him, he's fun to be around, I mean yeah he's a grumpy old man sometimes, but I mean he has all the qualities that dad always talks about. He's a good worker—"

"Yes, he's a mechanic I'm sure he's quite good with his hands and various other _tools_ , but at the end of the day he's _just_ a mechanic. One that not only disrespected your father but one that also doesn't seem to have a sense of family."

"He treats Brittany like family—"

"That is hardly a redeeming quality." Her abuela scoffs. "Face it mija, he is a leech and you are better off without him."

A leech who was quite possibly richer than her father, and clearly came from a good home of sorts. Sure, everyone had heard of the Fabray's but he could be from anyone of the super important families. Santana bit her lip, it was probably why he never mentioned it. "Well—we're not doing the long-distance thing. So, you don't have anything to worry about." Santana immediately attempted to get up, hopeful that she could go and get a shower and maybe get some rest before her shift at work with Brittany.

"You're an adult now Santana," Maribel sighs. "You are worth more than a litany of one-night stands and a parade of boys."

"I'm going to college Mami, not working the streets."

She feels her grandma slap the back of her head before she can even think to duck. "You might as well be working the streets. Dressed like that? In my day you would have been locked up for indecency or worse."

"Well, thank god it's not your day anymore," Santana mutters rubbing the back of her head. She manages to duck the next swat.

"Don't joke about being a whore."

"Your abuela is right. You don't want to develop a reputation as a girl who is easy."

"Because what would I ever do then?" Santana rolls her eyes.

Maribel frowned, "You might think it's a joke mija, but if you develop that reputation then men will only come to you for _one_ thing. You'll never be the type of woman that they take home to meet their mother."

Santana opened her mouth to protest, but her abuela jumped in. "Has _this_ boy you're dating asked you to meet his parents? No. Because he may be embarrassed of them, or he may not think your summer fling is much of anything. Trust us, no woman wants to be the disposable floozy."

"I'm not his—it's a _summer fling_. He doesn't live with his parents he lives on a boat. It's not like I can go over to their house and say hello—"

"A man who isn't close to his family—"

"Yes, I get it. Charlie couldn't possibly respect me because _we_ had sex. I'm just a _cheap slut_ , and he could never _actually_ fall in love with me or anything. But it's perfectly okay for _Charlie_ or any other boy to sleep with whoever they want. This. Is. A. Summer. Fling. At the end of it we're going our separate ways and don't worry, I'll find some _rich_ prick to pretend to love, just for you and dad." Santana spits venomously before pulling away from both her mother and her abuela. "I'm going to go shower and then nap, he kept me up _all night_ , and before your mind goes to this gross place he showed me the stars on his boat, pointed them out and gave me a history lesson about it. But he's clearly into me for _just my awesome body_."

Maribel watches her storm off, biting her lip. That hadn't gone well at all, but if it made Santana think twice about this high school dropout then maybe it wasn't a bad thing.

But Santana snaps back before she gets too far. "And just for your information, he's _not_ a slacker or some waste of space. Yeah, he might just be a lowly mechanic but that's only because he's a grouchy old man on the inside and _hates_ dealing with people like you and dad who think that money is everything. He _runs_ and _owns_ his own successful company." Santana snapped at them. "And before you scoff, Brittany confirmed it." Santana exhales noisily. "I'm going to shower and then take a nap, I've got _work_ to do." With that she finally storms off marching up the stairs and heading to her room. That would teach them not to judge a book by it's cover.


	12. Chapter 12

Santana glanced at all the groceries that Brittany had made her pick up and raised a brow, "You plan on making a feast this weekend?" She asks, she hadn't thought that Brittany of all people was competent in the kitchen of all places. She didn't seem like she had the attention span for it.

Brittany laughed, "No. I'm making Charlie make me a bunch of food before he goes home for the weekend. I miss having a home cooked meal and I can't go ask my mom for food."

"Why can't you ask your mom for food? She seemed like she would do it for you," Santana presses.

"She would but my dad would call me and lecture me about my life choices, and no one wants that. So, it's best to get Charlie to do it before he leaves," Brittany responded with a shrug.

"You really can't make a hot dog yourself? Or order a pizza?" Santana rolls her eyes, that's all it seemed like Charlie ate.

Brittany shook her head. "I've been banned from the kitchen since I was eleven."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Santana chuckles to herself.

"It was hardly my fault and I didn't mean to make Lucas sick," Brittany grumbles. "I was just trying to make rainbow cookies. Plus, I was eleven so I thought that if you mixed in Kool-Aid into the batter—"

Santana winced at the thought, making a mental note to never try anything that Brittany made. "That sounds like something you would do, I don't see how this means that Charlie is some sort of savant in the kitchen."

"I can't believe that he's never made you food before, he's a great cook. Like he used to be super chubby because he ate a lot of food while in the kitchen. I think I have a picture somewhere."

"Wait—he used to be chubby?" Santana asked her eyes widening.

"He also had a terrible haircut. Which made it worse, he lost most of the weight one summer while working at North Sails," Brittany shrugs. "All I know is that he's an excellent cook when he feels like doing it, and since I'm his favorite person in the world he's going to make me food."

Santana blinked and looked at Brittany, "You're his favorite person in the world?"

Brittany flashes her a smile, "Of course, I'm _everyone's_ favorite person in the world." Brittany grins, "You love me so much that I'll help you. I'll get Charlie to make a meal for you too."

Santana shook her head, "I'd rather not die of food poisoning."

"Have a bit of faith Santana, he's filled with all sorts of mysteries."

"He already told me goes to Yale," Santana points out as she parks the car. "I mean I'm sure he has plenty of secrets, I still don't know his last name, I don't know who his parents are."

"Have you asked him?" Brittany asks.

"I shouldn't have to ask him what his last name is, we have sex. I let him put his dick inside me," Santana grumbles.

"Gross. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yourself, it's not like Charlie hides it all that well, just root through his pants and get his wallet and then, look at his credit cards, or his driver's license. Or just _ask_. You could always do that. But that's boring, you should pretend to be a spy."

Santana chews the inside of her cheek. She had thought a lot about this for a while and if Charlie didn't want her to know it felt like a weird violation of his privacy. Not that it _should_ matter. But she knew just as well as anyone what it felt like to wear the weight of a family name. "It's whatever, we both promised each other that this would stop when it stopped being fun. It is what it is you know?"

Brittany nods, "Makes sense, now come and join us for dinner. It'll be an awesome double date! And it'll be some of the best food that you eat. Plus, if you ever get sick of dorm food you have your own personal chef on campus, you should probably teach him how to make all your favorite foods now."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Like my abuela would let me into the world without teaching me how to be a _good_ wife, for my future husband. Men don't belong in the kitchen according to her." She made a face at that and pulled into the parking lot. "Come on I'll help you get all this to your boat and then I'll maybe see Charlie real quick. My parents have been on my case lately about my life choices."

Brittany laughed and opening the back seat so she could grab a bag of groceries. "Thanks for the lift, I _totes_ promise that whenever I get my licence I'll totally be your personal chauffeur."

Santana forces a smile on her lips, "You don't have to Britt, trust me it's okay."

Brittany catches sight of a well-dressed figure and snorts despite herself. "So, it is possible for you to look like a human being and not a yeti."

"Funny." Charlie drawls and Santana whip toward the sound of his voice. "Lucas said he didn't want me to embarrass him in front of his girlfriend. I look like a douche, don't I?"

Her eyes widen and she feels like she's just a couple of steps behind. Charlie was well dressed in some tailored shirt and dress slacks. His long unruly hair had been cut short and he was clean-shaven. In a word, he looked almost _civilized_. "No." She clears her throat, "No you don't look like a douche."

"I think you're drooling." Brittany notes, smirking as she nudges Santana discretely.

Santana absentmindedly wipes at her mouth only to realize that she hadn't been drooling. She shoots Brittany a look and then clears her throat. "So, you decided to clean up because Lucas asked?"

"My mother may have been involved in this. Something about how she didn't raise me in a barn, which is true. Though not for a lack of trying on my part. You know once she told me I could do what I wanted for picture day, so I grew out my beard and my hair all summer. I needed to get a retake because she refused to put my picture up on the wall. So _yes_ , I got cleaned up to avoid the headache. Apparently, you should dress up if you're going to the _theater_ or whatever." Charlie waved his hand away and noted the bags of groceries in Brittany's arms. "You're not cooking in my houseboat."

"Of course, I'm not. You're going to cook for me." Brittany beams. She's thought this through.

Charlie arches his brow. "You can't make me."

"Can too." Brittany crosses her arms over her chest with a smirk. She's got _way_ too much dirt on him not to be able to bend him to her whim. "I've already told Santana about how you used to be chubby and I will find pics to show her—"

"Fine." Charlie grunted. "But we're doing it in my kitchen, yours _sucks_."

"It's _your_ houseboat," Brittany reminded him shoving the groceries into his arms and looking at Santana, "You _sure_ you don't want to join us for dinner?"

Santana nodded despite herself, it would certainly beat going home. "Sure, Brittany promises me that you can cook. I'll be the judge of that," Santana informs him pushing the other bag of groceries into his outstretched arm. Now all she needed to do was get rid of Brittany for a bit and maybe they could go a quick few rounds.

~?~

Charlie finished plating the food and glanced at Santana and Brittany who had been talking for the most part. He studied the plates for a moment before making sure that there wasn't a speck out of place before he carries the two plates to Brittany and Santana. "A lemon parmesan risotto with a roasted chicken. Enjoy." Charlie said taking a seat in his small dining area.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." Brittany picks up her fork and digs in.

Santana watches Brittany for a moment it certainly looked good, and it smelt okay, but she wasn't quite sure if it would actually be good. She takes a small bite noting that he's staring at her openly and chews it, taking her time to taste it. "That's actually—not bad," she admits pleasantly surprised taking another taste.

"Not _bad_?" Charlie scoffs. He pokes at his risotto to check the texture because he _knows_ his seasoning is on point. "Please, this is _fantastic_."

"No one ever accused Charlie of being _modest._ " Brittany teases.

Santana takes another bite, she wasn't a personal fan of risotto, she found the whole thing a bit too rich for her own tastes, "It's nothing personal, I'm just not a huge fan of risotto, but Brittany's right if I feel lazy I'll definitely show up at Yale and get you to make me something to eat."

Charlie raised a brow. "I live off campus remember? How do you think that's going to work? If you're too lazy to make yourself some food then getting into a car and driving thirty minutes to bother me?"

"You seem to think that I'm only going to come for the food," Santana shoots back.

Charlie's brow twitched and he smiled for a moment, shaking his head. "Great, you're going to use me for stress relief so glad that I could help. I'd make a comment about there being balls for that, but you'd make an inappropriate comment and Brittany's still here."

"Gross, I'm _eating here_ ," Brittany snaps kicking Charlie's shin under the table. "At least wait until after I leave."

Santana flashed Charlie a grin, before going back to playing with her food for a moment, she inhales sharply and looks at him. "So, if you're heading to New York do you need a ride?"

Charlie shook his head, "I've got a ride, Sam's taking me into the city. I'll get a ride back," Charlie shrugged studying Santana for a moment noting the look of disappointment that flashed across her face. "Please don't tell me you want to meet _Lucas_."

Santana frowns, "I don't."

Charlie raised a brow, "Good, he's a terrible person."

"He's lying, Lucas is super nice. You'd like him," Brittany corrects absentmindedly.

"He's an ass."

"The reason you got a haircut wasn't because of Lucas," Brittany reminded him.

"Yes well, my mother made me cut my hair doesn't make me sound like an adult," Charlie grunts, turning to Santana.

"I mean I was just hoping that we could spend time together this weekend," Santana lies. "I'm going to miss you."

Charlie snorted, "No you won't," he says calling her out on it. She just didn't want to deal with her parents it had very little to do with him. Charlie tapped his fingers on the table.

"Fine, you caught me." Santana said swallowing. He looked nice, and with the mention of his mother she wanted to prove her abuela wrong. "I was hoping to meet your parents. It's only fair you've met mine," She watched with a sinking pit in her stomach when Charlie exchanges a look with Brittany.

"Santana there's something Charlie needs to tell you—"

"I'm Batman." Charlie interrupts Brittany, causing them both to turn to him.

" _Really_?" Brittany says flatly, speaking first. "At least do it _right_ , you know with the gravelly voice."

"I'm _Batman_." Charlie tries again and Brittany flashes him a thumb up. He looks at Santana earnestly. "Now you know—"

"I see," Santana responds tersely, maybe her abuela was right.

Charlie made a face, she was mad at him and normally he wouldn't care but he did, and he looked at Brittany again who gave him a pointed look. "My parents are coming to visit—the entire family is coming down at the end of the summer Santana, you can meet them then alright? I mean I don't know why you want to meet them. They're a _dreadful_ group of people— _ow! Brittany_."

Santana glanced over at Brittany confused at the interaction before Brittany shrugs, "He's just worried that they'll embarrass him. I mean like they need to go out of their way to do that when he does such a great job of that himself. Like the time he—"

"Keep talking and I won't make you enough food to last the weekend," Charlie threatens easily.

Santana watches as Brittany looks absolutely horrified at that idea and shakes her head. She still wondered about the two of them but Brittany had never given her a reason to doubt her. And she truly did seem to love Mike more than anything, enough to take a deferment for a year to wait for him. "You're both—really, really weird." She states finally shaking her head when they look at her. Despite what her parents thought, and despite the fact she found him to be an asshole at times, she did sort of like him.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, Brittany informs me that you're in _love_. When do I get to meet her?" Lucas Fabray asked leaning back in the booth as he watched his twin brother stare at the menu.

"Lucas, there seems to be a mistake, I don't see any meat on this menu," Charlie responds flipping the page. Going to the _theatre_ wasn't his thing, sure he liked Rachel well enough and he was happy for her, but he didn't like dressing up to go to watch a musical.

"Rachel's a vegan remember?" Lucas sighed, rubbing at his temples and hoping that Rachel would show up soon.

"Yes, I know that. I don't see what that has to do with the menu. I got dressed up, I got a ride down here and I came to support your girlfriend—"

"About that," Lucas interrupts leaning forward. He looks around the restaurant and then at his brother. "I bought a ring—"

"I don't see what that has to do with the lack of meat on the menu."

"Focus Charlie. I want to ask Rachel to marry me and I mean I heard you took Brittany and her boyfriend to see the dolphins. Look I just want this to be super romantic, like maybe at sunset—"

"No."

"No?"

"Dolphin's don't just stay in one place they migrate, I'm not going to go searching for dolphins for you so you can ask Rachel to marry you. You'll be disappointed if I don't find any. And then you'll blame me for ruining your proposal. Seriously Lucas, I'm due a cheeseburger and some cheap beer."

"Well then what am I supposed to do? Rachel's a romantic, and I want her to be talking about it for weeks bragging about how romantic I am as she shows off the ring I got for her." Lucas pulls out his phone and flips through some pictures and pushes the device towards his identical twin so he can see a photo of it.

Charlie eyes the ring for a moment before looking at Lucas, studying his brother. "Someone has been living on cheap ramen and water, no wonder you look _awful_."

"It was worth it. She's _worth it_. So, I need this to be _special_ Charlie. I need her to know that I put some thought and effort into this. You have a boat, several I mean there has to be _somewhere_ romantic that you can think of."

Charlie sighed, "I know a few spots, but seeing as you brought me to a vegan place and you've commandeered _my_ apartment, you're _paying me_ for the boat ride and taking you around."

Lucas narrowed his eyes at Charlie, as the door opened and Rachel hurried in. "I'll _tell mom_ ," he hissed quietly.

"Go ahead," Charlie shrugged. "She'll probably pay me to do it anyway and tip me extra if the events are favorable for you," he flicks his eyes up at Rachel who smiles brightly at him. "Hey Rachel. Your performance was _amazing_ , like usual."

Rachel made a face, "I missed the high note, at the end. So, it wasn't _perfect_."

"Well I didn't notice," Charlie said standing up and giving Rachel a quick side hug. "Your boyfriend is being mean, there's not even cheap beer here."

Rachel laughed and sat down beside Lucas, turning to give him a quick kiss. "It's terrible isn't it, I told him it was okay if we went somewhere that you can eat but he just scoffed and said you could stand to lose a few pounds. But from where I'm sitting you look good Charlie."

Lucas frowned and shot Rachel a wounded look, "Are you flirting with my brother?"

"Yes, we've been having a _torrid_ affair behind your back Lucas," Charlie replied dryly shaking his head as Rachel laughed.

Lucas scowled, "We were talking about Charlie's girlfriend, Brittany says she's gorgeous."

Rachel elbowed Lucas, "She is, I met her but I don't understand why you can't just _tell_ her who you are."

"She'll find out at the end of summer," Charlie shrugged. Which was like three weeks away anyway.

Rachel hesitated for a moment, "I thought you would have brought it up," she turns to Lucas.

"I was going to, but I was trying to get information out of him," Lucas muttered back. "Plus, he's been complaining ever since we got here."

Charlie narrowed his eyes and closed the menu. He could already feel a headache coming on. "What?"

Rachel flashed him a smile, which probably meant that he wasn't going to like what Rachel had to say. "Well, I have the next weekend off and we were thinking of heading up to the Hamptons for a bit of rest and relaxation. I checked the weather and it's not supposed to rain."

Charlie flicked his eyes towards Lucas who smiled at him, his brother was a dick. This is why he avoided his family like the plague. "You want to come to the Hamptons?"

"Yeah, you know hangout for a bit. We were hoping to stay with you. You have a guest bedroom, don't you?"

"Brittany mentioned dolphins?" Rachel says with a smile. "I've never seen dolphins before."

Charlie sighed well it seemed that Santana was going to find out sooner than he would have personally liked, "I'll see if I can find the dolphins they are not stationary they _move_ ," Charlie shrugged. Trust Lucas to be a cheap-ass when it came to asking Rachel to marry him. "Sure, you can stay with me. So long as I can eat my _normal_ food and you can eat your rabbit food."

Rachel grinned, "Deal! Now tell us about Santana. How did you meet? What's her favorite color? How old is she?"

"Her father came in to rent a party boat, you know the event you're all coming to at the end of the summer. She saw me, she decided to follow me around. She made a bet with me, she lost, I took her out on my boat. We had sex—there was a lot of sex. I don't know what her favorite color is, if I had to guess, it's red. And she's Brittany's age and a former cheerleader."

Rachel glances at Lucas, even she could see the dusting of red on Charlie's face. He was embarrassed which meant that he _actually_ liked her. "Well, she's _lovely_. Where is she going to school next year?"

"Yale," Charlie muttered.

"Oh?" Lucas says leaning in.

"This is a summer fling, we both agreed," Charlie insists immediately. "I don't even really like her," he lies.

"Charlie, you don't have sex daily with girls you really don't like. You don't introduce your family to a girl you really don't like," Rachel points out gently.

"You don't take a girl you really don't like to Dave and Buster's," Lucas added.

"He did? I didn't know that," Rachel smiles at Charlie. "She's special to you and it's _okay_ to admit it."

Charlie narrowed his eyes, "I have no idea why you insist on teasing me, we're going out next weekend to the middle of nowhere. No one will know if I push you both off my boat and drive away."

Rachel laughed and leaned in against Lucas, "Well at the very least you should be honest with her and tell her that you're a Fabray. She probably likes you, despite you know—you're you."

"What's that mean?"

"It means you're a grumpy son of a bitch and I need to meet her to find out what's wrong with her if she finds you attractive," Lucas filled in, grinning when Rachel elbows him. "He _is_. I mean he usually turns girls off by talking to them, so even if they're interested in how he looks—well we're good looking guys, but when he speaks they think he's a dick."

Charlie tilted his head at his brother, "She finds it attractive," he says after a moment.

"A rarity indeed," Rachel tilts her head. "You shouldn't let her go if you can help it, at least I wouldn't. Who knows how many beautiful women would find your general disposition attractive."

"And they say that I'm the dick," Charlie muttered under his breath. Rachel and Quinn were _made for_ one another.


	14. Chapter 14

Santana Lopez was not truly used to being ignored, especially not from Charlie. She hadn't seen him since he'd come back from his little jaunt to New York and he seemed to have busied himself with his yacht business. Every time she _had_ visited him, he'd been busy working. And not even in the fun way, where he worked shirtless and his body glistened with his sweat after a few some exertion. As far as she was concerned his behavior was unacceptable, she had _needs_ too.

At least that was what she wanted to believe that this was about, maybe she had pushed him too soon because she let her parents get into her head. She _liked_ what they had. She didn't quite understand the mysterious thing but they had _both_ agreed that this was a summer fling, the very idea that she should meet his parents didn't quite make sense to her.

She was trying to make this something that it wasn't, and that wasn't fair to him. But really at this point she just needed him to scratch that itch and then she could tell him to forget about it. She was being ridiculous and she didn't really want to admit that she _liked_ him. He was gruff, he was a dick most of the time, he had this weird relationship with Brittany, she would just reaffirm that this was a summer romance and nothing more.

She stops just at the dock and squints a bit, because she's certain she spots Rachel on his yacht, and she frowns. He hadn't mentioned that she was stopping by this weekend, but he had said he was busy this weekend. In his _usual_ overly mysterious way. He hadn't told her what he was doing or why he needed to do it. He had just told her he'd be busy. She hadn't been curious, he did work on the weekend. But that didn't explain why a _Broadway_ star was currently on Charlie's deck. She moves a bit closer to get a bit of a look, maybe it was just a personal favor to Lucas. Brittany had mentioned that Rachel was going to be a part of the family. Maybe she could get some answers as she raises her hand to wave and greet Rachel.

But the words die in her throat and it's the sharp pain of betrayal that rips through her. She can practically taste the acid rising up as she watches as Charlie comes out from the cabin and wraps his arms around Rachel. At least from where she was standing it was Charlie's back. He'd gotten another haircut and the laughter and adoration in Rachel's voice as she squeals and laughs hits her hard. She immediately bites back her jealousy. She'd been to _quick_ to judge and that had blown up in her face, even though she knew that Charlie wasn't exactly big on the physical contact. He winced every time Brittany threw herself on him and demanded a piggy back.

Except, her original suspicions were proven to be correct as Rachel turns around and pulls Charlie down so that she can kiss him. And kiss him she does, even from here she can feel the love and intensity. Maybe it was the taboo of it all, maybe it was the fact that Rachel looked to be so in love but it's to much and she stumbles backward, falling down hard on the dock before she heads back to the car. She's not even sure why her eyes are so blurry, and why she feels so hurt. It was just a summer fling. He was just a summer fling, a shitty summer fling and his age, meant _nothing._ He was just as much of a lying douchebag as everyone else she had ever met. She had thought he was different, someone who hadn't cared about her family name. But she was wrong and what's worse her parents had been right.

They had _warned_ her, they had told her about it and Charlie had just used her. So, any fantasy she had entertained of actually being important to him and being his girlfriend or _something_ was going to remain that. A fantasy.

She wipes her eyes and grabs her phone, it was petty and it could ruin her father's stupid business venture with Mr. Fabray but she didn't care. Brittany needed to know who _Charlie was_. And what he was doing to their family. She texts Brittany what she had just seen. She would deal with the consequences of that action later.

 **I just saw Charlie and Rachel making out on his boat. You might want to be the one to tell Lucas.**

Brittany of course doesn't text back and she's unsure if it's because Mikes there or she's forgotten to charge her phone again but she doesn't care. She wipes her face as best as she can. She was Santana Lopez and this was her last summer before she went off to Yale. It was a large enough campus and she didn't need to ever bump into him. It was best to hang out with the people she knew instead of following a douchebag around like some little love-sick puppy.

~?~

Charlie hopped off his boat, as far as he was concerned his job was _done_. Rachel had said yes, there was champagne, there were dolphins, everything had gone _well_. As far as he was concerned Rachel was getting the raw end of this deal. He had actually lived with Lucas for _years_ and they had shared a womb. He was certain that Rachel would divorce him once she found out how _unbearable_ he was. He stretches, maybe he could finally see Santana, he'd make it up to her for blowing her off for the week. It was getting harder and harder to keep her from finding out who he was.

He was certain that she liked him, you didn't what Santana did in bed if you didn't like someone right? And maybe it was time to talk about making things a bit more _serious_. Maybe continuing their romance into the school year. He rubs his chin feeling the stubble as he wonders who he can bum a ride off of, when he spots Brittany making a beeline towards him. "Brittany. _No_. _Sit_!"

Brittany rolls her eyes and punches him in the chest, watching him wince. "I told you she needed to _know_. How could you leave it this long? She _liked you_ , and her family is _loaded_ too, so she was never going to marry you for your money."

Charlie blinks twice, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Santana saw Lucas kissing Rachel today. You look like Lucas. Santana doesn't know you have an identical twin brother. Therefore, she thinks—"

"Why in the world would I kiss Rachel? She's _vegan_ ," Charlie said in disgust.

"That is _so_ not the point! You like Santana, and I _like_ Santana and I think it's stupid and silly that you haven't told her that _we're_ related. I think it's silly that she doesn't _know_ you have a twin brother. So now _she's_ hurting because she thinks you're a dirtbag, who is sleeping with his best friend's girlfriend. _Fix it_. Fix it Charlie, or I _swear_ —"

"You'll what?" Charlie snapped back, his head was pounding and he was starting to get stressed. This was why he didn't date. "If Santana wants to think that I'm a dirtbag then so be it, I'm going to go find somewhere else to be. Rachel and Lucas are being unnecessarily loud in what I can only imagine is their boring lovemaking."

"Charlie if you _love her_ —" Brittany began only for Charlie to turn around and walk off. "Where are you going?"

"To get away from _you_!" Charlie shouts back. He needed to think, he needed to see Santana and have the conversation that he'd been dreading. But he didn't quite know what to say, she wouldn't believe him if he mentioned that Lucas was his brother and they were twins. He wasn't even sure if he _had_ a picture of Lucas. He was also slightly offended that Santana would mistake him for brother. Lucas was _pale_ and he spent most of his days with his shirt off in the _sun_ , they weren't even close to the same shade anymore. " _Fuck_!" He snapped. He just needed to focus on work, like he had planned to do originally. She hadn't even stopped to yell at him so he could shove Lucas at her so she _understood_ , and then got offended that he was mistaken for Lucas yet again.


	15. Chapter 15

"Santana, Rachel's a vegan."

Santana raised a brow and turned to look at Brittany, she'd been trying to plead Charlie's case for most of the morning and she didn't want to hear it. "I don't see what has to do with anything."

"Charlie isn't a vegan and is perfectly okay with the slaughter of cute little farm animals, so long as he gets his meat. Rachel isn't and they'd spend all their time arguing over something completely stupid, they're not together."

"I _saw_ what I saw, and I'm sure he doesn't want to admit to you that he was making out with his best friend's girlfriend, but he was. He looked like he was in _love_ with her," Santana insists stubbornly. She narrows her eyes at Brittany she had thought that Brittany would have her back. "You don't believe me."

"No. I believe you saw someone who looked like Charlie kissing Rachel, but I'm telling you that there is a _perfectly_ logical explanation for this." Brittany insisted.

Santana sighed and tossed down the napkin that she'd been using to wipe down the bar. "Okay. What is it? What is the perfectly _logical_ explanation."

"Charlie has a twin." Brittany said, Charlie should have mentioned this weeks ago. In fact, he should have just been honest with Santana from the get go, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't understand his hesitation. Especially with Santana's father being sort of a _prick_.

Santana blinked, and then raised a brow. This wasn't one of those tele nova's her abuela enjoyed, she wasn't going to believe that crock of shit. "Charlie has an evil twin?" she repeats slowly.

"Well, Charlie thinks he's evil but really not."

"Brittany, I know you think you're helping but this isn't some _fantasy_ , this is my life and I mean what am I doing? Charlie is having an affair, and sure he likes me now, but he was all over Rachel. You don't kiss someone like that unless you're in love with her and I'm not going to be the _other_ woman, and hope that he chooses me. I have _self-respect_ , and honestly I didn't think he was that kind of dude."

"Santana, I know for a _fact_ that Charlie _really_ likes you, and that there's nothing going on between him and Rachel. Rachel is in _love_ with Lucas—"

"I saw him Brittany, and you told him what I said. Why isn't he out here pleading his case or trying to lie to me." Like he could at least make the pitiful attempt, but he was just a liar who knew he'd been caught at least he _respected_ her well enough not to pull some bullshit line about having an identical twin.

"Because you don't _believe_ he has an identical twin, even though that's the truth. He should have told you that he had a brother, he _should_ have told you a lot of things, including his last name," Brittany said crossing her arms over her chest. "Hell, there are plenty of pictures—how have you not checked out any of his social media presence?"

"Because he's an old man who doesn't _have_ any social media presence except for his damn _boat_ shop, this was mostly about the sex, he's better at that then he is at _talking_ to people. In case you haven't realized it yet Britt, but Charlie is an _asshole_. He's proud of himself for being an asshole—"

"Well yes, but everyone knows that. He's a miserly old man, who we all honestly thought was going to die alone, yelling at kids about his lawn," Brittany agrees with her. "Which is why I'm trying to get you two back together, because you're _probably_ the best person he's ever going to get, which is super sad because Charlie's amazing and he deserves someone amazing too." It would be easier to convince Santana to go to him then it would be for Charlie to go to Santana and just tell her everything from the beginning. She frowns and pulls out her phone, Santana was just like Charlie she wasn't that big on the whole social media thing, at least she hadn't been for the summer. Most of her time had been spent at work and with Charlie. She pulls out her phone, she didn't care if Charlie got mad at her, Santana _needed_ to know that she had made a mistake. She pulls out phone and flips through her pictures till she finds a photo with all her siblings in it. It was last Christmas and she grins Charlie had on little reindeer slippers. "See."

Santana glances at the photo and shrugs, this didn't actually prove that it hadn't been Charlie who was making out with Rachel. "So, what you're telling me is that Charlie's _evil_ twin who he's never mentioned, came to his boat and made out with Rachel for no apparent reason? Thus, betraying your _brother_ Lucas?"

Brittany blinked, and looked at the picture how could she not see the _family_ resemblance? "Santana, I think the thing I'm trying to say is that we're all—"

"Save it Britt, even if this is true, he's the one that should be telling me this not you. If he _cared_ , then he'd be here trying to convince me that he has an _identical_ twin who is fucking with Lucas's girlfriend behind his back."

"You—" Brittany sighed when Santana shot her a glare, she wasn't _listening_. She would be forced to try Charlie again, but Charlie was being this _annoying_ little shit, and behaving like a bigger dick than his usual dickish behavior. It would be _difficult_ to get through to him, which meant that she would have to drag Lucas into this mess and have him explain it to Santana. "Okay."

Santana exhaled, she wasn't going to cry over a stupid boy, and she wasn't going to let her parents gloat about being _right_ about him. She just wanted to be alone and avoid him and his stupid face. If only because she wasn't sure that she wouldn't believe him if he came to her and fed her this bullshit story about a twin.

~?~

Charlie winced as he poked at the stitches on the palm of his hand, he had been frustrated and annoyed and he had managed to cut himself deeply while working on one of the boats. So not only had he been _dumped_ , he was now a cripple. His _luck_ was simply amazing, though maybe it was _karma_ coming back to bite him firmly in the ass.

He looks at the phone on his desk and finally picks it up, he had tried to call Santana a few times, to swallow his pride and tell her that he missed her, and that this really was a giant misunderstanding, but he _couldn't_ do it. His finger would hover over Santana's name before he would put the phone back down. He had written some lengthy texts, which he had ended up deleting. This was _supposed_ to be fun, they were supposed to be having fun.

Apologize, drag Lucas's ugly ass back here and then show Santana that he _indeed_ had an identical twin brother, though they hadn't been _exactly_ identical in years. The reality was that he should be the one offended that she had mistaken them, he had a _tan_ from working out in the sun. Lucas was still pasty white. HIs hands were calloused from working with his hands, Lucas had baby soft hands. It was actually rather creepy in his opinion. Lucas had developed a love for a _vegan_ , thus going against everything that being a Fabray stood for, he wasn't _his_ brother.

The front door to his shop jingles and Charlie pushes his chair, so he can see who had entered, he grimaces immediately. Clearly Karma was informing him that he had done something _terribly_ wrong if his luck was _this_ bad. With some effort he gets up and heads to the desk and forces a smile onto his lips, "Mr. Lopez, it's a pleasure to see you again," he lies.

Miguel flicks his eyes to Charlie's injured hand for a moment, but he chooses to ignore it. "Your office called and informed me that today was the last day to make any changes, and I want to make sure that _everything_ was perfect."

Charlie sighed as slowly made his way to the computer at the desk, it was pushing it, "It is, it's best if we know how many people are going to be on the yacht, we will be doing a headcount of course, and making sure there is more than enough floatation devices if anything goes wrong, but you did order food and considering how important this contract is for you running out of food wouldn't be impressive." Charlie says duly, he had no idea why he was helping Miguel impress his father. He had just never been the type to run home and cry to his parents.

Miguel studies Charlie for a moment, "I'm _certain_ I told you the last time we were here, that I would _prefer_ to deal with your manager, or someone with a bit more seniority. My daughter insists that you're close with the Fabray family, something which I'm certain is patently untrue. What I'm getting at is that if you are do know Russell Fabray—"

"I am _not_ bad at my job," Charlie interrupts trying to keep the scowl off his features.

"Your _hand_ says otherwise, I _hope_ that you have other mechanics on staff, because if there are any _issues_ with the vessel, I will _sue_."

Charlie stared at Miguel for a long hard moment, before flashing him a smile. "I'm going to go _find_ Ken for you," he says finally. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the customers, it wasn't his speciality, Ken dealt with this shit.

Miguel nodded, and watched as Charlie went around the counter and moved to the doorway, "You know, you were just one of Santana's many phases, right? She's going to Yale and I'd _hate_ for her to grow attached to someone who doesn't have a future."

Charlie stopped at the doorway, his rage boiling, and for the first time in a _very_ long time he was tempted to use his _last_ name to put Miguel in his place. He _liked_ being just Charlie, he had never liked the boring parties and the fact that people would try and get close to him for his last name. He was the only person in his family who had calloused hands from actually _working_ with his hands, and he was _proud_ of what he had accomplished. "Of course," he said after a moment pushing the door open. He was going to find Ken and then find a boat so he could go fishing for a few days.

Fishing would be nice, he hadn't had a few _days_ to himself in what felt like forever. He'd just have to make sure Sam or someone checked in on Brittany so his parents wouldn't bitch at him. He begins to make plans as he looks for Ken when he's forced to take a step away from the parking lot, when some _douchebag_ in a small _tiny_ sports convertible nearly runs him over. "Seriously what the—" his eyes lock onto Santana and the words die in his throat.

She was sitting in the passenger's side of the car, and he's _aware_ she can see him, because she's looking right at him and a smile begins to form on his face for a moment until someone's arms are thrown around her shoulder. He tilts his head to the side and stares at the guy he's never seen before. Santana worked fast, but it seems like she was into douchebags.

' _Watch_ the car!"

Charlie blinks and looks at the stupid car for a moment, he was definitely over-compensating, his parents had probably bought him the car. He looks at Santana once more, there was a lot that he could comment on, but if she was going to date this douchebag then it _clearly_ wasn't worth it. She clearly wasn't worth it. The thought of course bothered him to some degree, but he _needed_ to find Ken to deal with this giant clusterfuck of a situation.


	16. Chapter 16

Brittany wrinkled her nose as she entered her brother's room, she glanced around the room before exiting quickly and grabbing one of his brooms. With a bit of effort, she manages to poke him hard with the handle of the broom keeping as far away from him as possible. "You need to get up and shower, you've got to go to work."

"No, I don't, Ken can handle it," Charlie grumbled pulling the blanket off his head and turning to look at Brittany.

Brittany sighed, and poked him again with the broom handle wincing when he grabs the end of it and wrenches it from her grasp. She pouts for a minute, but it's not until he's about to hide under the blankets again that she finally decides to put her foot down. "I get that you're upset that Santana has a new _boyfriend_. But you've got responsibilities! Sam ate some bad clams last night and everyone else is super busy, so you _need_ to take a shower and get ready. You've already spent the past week on a boat fishing and you smell like _death_. You might want to take _two_ showers. Lucas and I managed to cover for you with mom and dad but you _know_ how mom worries, not to mention dad _expects you_ to be there. This is a family affair, as much as you wish your last name was something _else_ you're family and dad expects you to be there."

"I don't wish my last name was something else, I _wish_ that I could have something real without people latching on because of my last name. You think that Miguel Lopez wouldn't use me to get close to dad? You think he wouldn't parade Santana around for me and insist that she date me or _something_ , so he could get close to dad? I want people to like me for _me_ , like Mike apparently likes you for you, which is why you should go to MIT. You shouldn't wait around for anyone. Mike will catch up. I mean Lucas has Rachel, I don't know what she sees in him but apparently, she loves him for more than the money. I don't think all the money in the world could make up for the fact that Lucas is a _gigantic_ prick _."_

"Be nice, Lucas helped keep mom and dad off your back," Brittany reprimanded him. "Santana _really_ likes you. And you have to admit that it must have been hard to like you when you weren't being honest with who you were. But she _liked_ you, you should have been honest sooner, Santana would have _loved_ to be smug to her parents. It would have made her love you more."

Charlie smirked, she really would have loved throwing it in her parent's face. It would have been hilarious, she was just like him in that way. With a groan he rolls out of bed and flinches, when he grabs a whiff of himself. He smelled disgusting and he watches as Brittany scrambles back. "It's not that bad."

"Uhuh," Brittany said looking around and grabbing the Febreze and spraying it in his general direction. "You might need three showers Chuck, you smell like death. You should also shave you know how mom gets."

Charlie frowns and rubs his jaw feeling the scratchy stubble and looks at himself in the mirror. "Fine you win."

"I do?" Brittany blinks and then grins. "Awesome. I always win." Charlie nods and smirks and makes a movement to grab Brittany and pull her into a hug. "Charlie. Don't you dare! You smell so bad!"

"But I want a Brittany _hug_!" Charlie laughed watching as Brittany hopped up a few stairs to get away from him.

"Gross! If you touch me, Lucas will be my favorite brother from now on. I swear!"

Charlie laughed as Brittany took off and ran a hand through his hair grimacing at how gross it was. He couldn't be seen like this, like he was wallowing in self-pity. It wasn't a good look for him. Besides, he needed to figure out what to say when he finally saw Santana again, if she was even showing up.

~?~

"Ah _Santana_ ," Russell Fabray said waving at her a big smile on his features and it's enough to cause Santana to wince, she had spotted her father attempting to talk to him earlier. It didn't look like it had gone very well. Which had only put her father in a semi-foul mood.

With a sharp look from her mother, she pushes a smile on her face and heads over to him. "Mr.—"

"Russell, we've talked about this. You've been an _excellent_ influence on Brittany and from what I hear Charlie," Russell said patting her on the shoulder heavily.

Santana grimaced slightly, "I haven't really _done_ anything just been myself. Brittany's a good friend and Charlie—well we—" She's not sure she should even mention it.

"It's a shame he's working today," Russell continues as he reaches for a drink from one of the waitstaff. "But the boy has never enjoyed events like this. Even when he was a child, he would find the quietest place and hide there until the event was over. If I didn't know better, I'd say he did this on purpose."

Santana shifted uncomfortably, "He probably didn't, he _really_ doesn't seem like the type to enjoy dressing up," she mumbles. She flicks her eyes over the party for a moment, there were plenty of people who were talking and chatting and she spots Rachel talking to Brittany animatedly. It turned her stomach, that she was stuck on a boat with someone who had all but stolen her boyfriend, but the last thing she wanted to do was start a scene. "Mr.—Russell, is there something my father did? I mean it doesn't seem that you're impressed with this party."

Russell looked at Santana for a moment, before shrugging. "I don't generally do business with people who think that they can get to me through my _family_. I'm trying to raise all my children to be self-sufficient. It's Judy who spoils them rotten."

"I heard that!" Judy said.

Santana turned and flinched when she saw Judy standing beside Charlie, she had known that he had—she squints. The man beside her wasn't _Charlie_. She stares stunned for a moment.

"I do nothing of the sort," Judy continues. "Thank you, Lucas," she said turning to him.

"Lucas?"

Lucas flickers his eyes towards Santana and he tilts his head. "Do I—?"

"This is Santana. Charlie's girlfriend," Judy said introducing the two of them, and wrapping her arms around Santana's. "We've got to make sure that this one sticks around, she makes him much less grumpy."

Lucas watched the panic flick over Santana's face and he slowly smiles, "Well, I think I _must_ steal away from you two, so I can share all my _brother's_ embarrassing stories." He extends his hand for Santana.

Judy sighed, "Don't scare her away dear, we're on a boat and I fear that Charlie may push you off if he finds out."

Lucas snorts, "I'd like to see him try."

"Have you seen your sisters?" Russell asks before Lucas whisks Santana off.

"Brittany's with her boyfriend and Rachel and Frannie is either handing out her card trying to get new clients or she's picking on Charlie. I'm not quite sure, probably the latter. She always did enjoy trying to make him cry," Lucas shrugs.

"Brittany has a boyfriend?" Russell blinks.

"You know this dear, Mike remember?" Judy says rubbing his arm.

"The Asian?"

Lucas pulls Santana away from his parents, before his father could go into a possibly racist rant in the middle of a boat. "So, you're Santana, Brittany's told me quite a bit about you."

"She said your name was Quinn."

"Lucas Quinn Fabray. Charlie is my identical twin. Though he _wishes_ he could be this put together," Lucas said as he guided Santana towards Rachel and Brittany, who waved at them an excited smile on her face.

"You know that we broke up, don't you?" Santana says keeping her voice down.

"Because my brother never mentioned that he had an identical twin. I assure you that Rachel and Charlie wouldn't be kissing. It was me you saw on the boat, I had Charlie take me to find the dolphins so I could propose to her. I didn't mean to interfere with his relationship, but in my defense, my brother is a moron."

Santana snorted at Lucas's assessment, "He is a moron," she agrees.

" _See_! I told you that Charlie and Lucas were _twins_ ," Brittany huffed pulling away from Rachel. "So now you and Charlie can work things out."

Santana frowns, she doubted very much that Charlie would just _pretend_ that he hadn't seen her with Josh Coleman. She even suspected she knew what he would say and the comment about how she seemed to be douchebags. Plus, she wasn't sure why _she_ needed to apologize to him, he was the one who never mentioned that he had a twin brother, or that Brittany was his sister. It certainly explained a few things, like how close they were and why he would be with Brittany on Christmas. "I don't think—"

" _Mija_."

Santana froze, because her _day_ couldn't get any worse. " _Papi_ , _mami_." Santana said turning around slowly. She could already see her father's bluster about to come forth and she immediately slaps on a smile. "You remember Brittany, this is Lucas _Fabray_. Charlie's identical twin."

Lucas kept his face neutral as he stuck out his hand, "Lucas Fabray, it's a pleasure to meet you. You've managed to throw a _lovely_ party."

"Lucas— _Fabray_?" Maribel repeated.

"Yes, you've met my brother. I must apologize for him. Charlie likes people to make their own opinions on him, he doesn't like people being nice to him _just because_. He gets that from our father."

"Russell Fabray?" Miguel said his voice straining and he turns to look at Santana angrily.

Santana shrugs, she hadn't told her father to be an ass to Charlie, "Yes. It's not like it came up, he's just a hot mechanic remember? Who I need to go find."

"He's the Captain for the day, he's wearing a captain's hat and _everything_ ," Brittany said helpfully.

"Yeah, that'll be fun," Santana said ducking behind Lucas and taking off to find Charlie. At the very least she could have some place she could talk to him. They might not get back together, but at least he would be a safe place to hang out with.


	17. Chapter 17

Charlie tapped his fingers along the helm as he listened to some music quietly, there had been _zero_ drama which was good, it would just be an _easy_ three-hour ride around the bay then he could slip off the boat. He knew that Brittany thought that he should see Santana or _try_ and explain with Lucas in the room but Santana had moved on and he needed to accept that. He bobs his head to the music.

Santana watched him for a moment, he hadn't noticed her, as he bobbed along to his music and she swallows. She needed to play this right. She clears her throat and watches him jump and spin around, she shifts awkwardly. She should have thought of something poignant and _witty_ , but all she can come up with is— " _Hi_."

Charlie blinks at her, "Hi," he says finally. He pauses for a moment, "You're not supposed to be here," he adds after a moment.

"Because you're still upset that I disappeared on you?"

"Because I don't like people on the bridge while I'm working," Charlie corrected. "I'm not upset with you. We _agreed_ that once it stopped being fun then we would stop, no hard feelings. I'm sure by _now_ you're aware that you've met Lucas. Surprise my last name is Fabray. I'm pretty sure you said that you didn't want to date a Fabray."

Santana scowled when he turned back to the wheel. "Do you have any idea how much it _hurt_ to see someone who looked like you kissing another girl. I thought I was just some _notch_ on your bedpost. I wondered how many other girls you _brought_ to see the dolphins. I mean I was _jealous_ of your relationship with Brittany, and how close she was. I re-examined every relationship that you had with another woman."

"Brittany's my _sister_ —"

"Which I didn't _know_ because you never told me, and she enjoyed getting piggy backs from you and touching you. What was I supposed to think?" Santana snapped at him. "My family is _wealthy_ , I don't need or want your money. And sure, my dad might not be as caustic to you anymore, but I _promise_ you, he still won't like you. We had sex, and my dad's weird like that." When Charlie doesn't say anything, she frowns. "You should have trusted me."

"You should have trusted me," Charlie points out. "I like Rachel, as a friend. I think she's making a terrible choice with Lucas. I would never kiss her. She's a vegan, and she's one of those _preachy_ vegans who gives you this look while you're trying to enjoy a massive plate of bacon. Also look at me Santana, I'm better looking and in better shape than Lucas, how could you ever have mistaken us."

"You're _identical_ ," Santana reminded him. She blinks at the scandalized look on his face. "Same height, same build, same stupid haircut—"

"You take that back!" Charlie insists. "I mean you saw Lucas up close and you _knew_ immediately it wasn't me."

"Well after he opened his mouth, he seems to be nicer than you," Santana crossed her arms over her chest. She had known the moment he had made his approach that he wasn't Charlie, but she wasn't going to just _let_ Charlie know that. "If you caught me kissing someone else, would you have believed that I had a twin? Also, how is this a surprise to you that people might confuse the two of you? I bet it happens all the time."

"It stopped happening when we were children Santana." Sure, there was a few times when his parents got them confused, but he attributed that to them getting old, and doing it to annoy the shit out of them.

"Because they _knew_ that you two were twins," Santana argues. "Are you _really_ that upset that I mistook you for your brother? Like is that why you're offended right now?"

"I'm aware that you didn't know that I had a twin brother, and from a distance I can _see_ how you could mistake us." Charlie said slowly flicking his eyes back to what he was supposed to be doing. "I just—I don't see how you could think that I would _cheat_ on you. I'm also confused as to when you thought I had the time or the energy to carry on an affair."

"You're right." Santana agrees. "You're too lazy and too cheap, to have an affair with Rachel, plus she's a vegan and apparently you think that's some sort of mental defect."

Charlie narrowed his eyes, he didn't know why she was being so agreeable, "What do you want Santana? This was only supposed to be a summer fling and the summer is nearly over. You're off to Yale, where I promise you there will be plenty of liberal men that your father will despise, or if your flavor of the week is douchebag—"

"Which you're being," Santana points out.

"He nearly ran over me with his car," Charlie retorted.

"You lost a bet."

"Excuse me."

"When we went to Dave and Buster's, you _promised_ to sail me up to New Haven and show me around campus. Give me the tour, we'd spend a weekend together. You never delivered on that promise. I cleaned your _stupid_ boat."

"You broke up with me, I'm under no obligation to take you and your dimwitted boyfriend up to New Haven," Charlie grouses.

"Josh Coleman isn't my boyfriend. And technically, we _never_ broke up."

"Bullshit."

"I just stopped talking to you for a couple of weeks, and stopped sucking your dick, because I thought you were cheating on me. I never slept with Josh Coleman, I just brought him along to make you _jealous_. Looks like it worked." Santana rolled her eyes.

Charlie frowned, "Look, we should talk about this after _the_ party. I mean my parents are probably going to insist on dinner or something and you can tag along, but we need to talk."

Santana swallows, "Look, I don't know why we've got to end this when the summer ends. This is _fun_ , I mean not now, but it was fun, and I guess you're not that big of a dick."

"Santana, _after_ the party," Charlie promised.

"Fine," Santana snapped, it wasn't what she wanted to hear, and she can't help herself as she storms up to him and snatches his hat off his head. "You look stupid, with a hat on."

Charlie rolled his eyes but let Santana storm out with his hat. He agreed with her, he did look stupid with a hat on.


	18. Chapter 18

"You stole his hat!"

Santana glanced up at Brittany who was leaning against Mike and shook her head, "He never mentioned he was a captain."

Mike shrugged, "It's not that impressive. You need 360 days on the water, at four hours each day, documented within the last five years. Then it's like a couple of tests and a crap ton of paperwork. Most of the guys are licensed Captains. Charlie pays for us to take the test if we want to. It comes with a raise and everything, if we also show him we have competency actually being able to drive the yacht."

"I asked for a _job_ and he said no," Santana raised a brow.

"Technically all I did was fetch them coffee and stuff and cleaned up. The guys said I could maybe apply if I at least had my lifeguard training and some basic CPR done."

Brittany covered Mike's mouth, "So are you two back together?"

Santana winces and plays with the stupid hat. "I don't know, he said we'd talk about it when he wasn't working. I don't think we're getting back together," Santana admits. "Honestly, I'm just hiding from my parents. They're probably freaking out and are going to blame this disaster on _me_ , when it's my dad that's treated Charlie like the _help_."

"What disaster?" Brittany asks flopping on the seat beside Santana.

"This disaster, I don't think your dad likes my father very much. My dad's been super stressed about getting your father to invest, if it falls through—"

"My dad doesn't invest based on how much he _likes_ someone, it's like pulling teeth to get him to part with his money. He's already done his research, he's already listened to your father's pitch. He's only _here_ because he _likes_ you for Charlie. And the only reason he _likes_ you for Charlie is because my _mom_ likes you for Charlie, and my dad likes peace in his life as much as he loves his money." Brittany points out.

"Will she like me for Charlie, if she finds out I broke up with him?"

"Well when she finds out why you broke up with him, she might actually start smacking him for being an idiot. He should have told you." Brittany points out.

"That's what I said, he's still upset. I think he's more annoyed that I flaunted a guy in front of him to make him jealous." Santana frowns slightly, that had been stupid and juvenile and she had thought Charlie was going to make a snide comment about how young she was.

"He missed you. He was a mess before I convinced him to get dressed and shower. He spent a week out on a boat in the middle of nowhere fishing, and living like some caveman," Brittany pointed out. She leans in and drops her voice dramatically, "I think he's in love with you and he doesn't know how to handle it."

"Please don't put ideas into her head."

Santana glances up at Charlie who was standing beside Lucas, "I thought you were driving the boat?"

Charlie shifts uncomfortably and gets shoved forward by Lucas. "You stole my hat." He's met with groans from both Brittany and Lucas, but he ignores them and focuses on Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I did you a favor. You looked like an idiot with it on."

Charlie runs a hand through his hair, he frowns when Lucas clears his throat. "Santana, this is my evil identical twin brother. Note his pasty ass skin and—"

Lucas pushes Charlie to the side, and flashes Santana a smile and a wink. "It's a pleasure to finally be introduced to you properly Santana. Charlie—"

"Can totally throw you overboard and drive away," Charlie interrupts, furrowing his brow.

"Is a grouchy old man," Lucas continues smoothly. "Around you he is considerably less so, so whatever it is that you're doing. I say keep it up."

"I'm only here for my hat," Charlie insists reaching for the hat only for Santana to pull it away from his grasp. He frowns and makes another move for it when Santana smirks at him. "Okay fine, but I'm not having this conversation in front of those two."

"We'll give you your space," Lucas said reaching for Brittany and nodding towards the exit.

"Mike stay and take copious notes," Brittany smiled at her older brother.

Charlie turned to look at Mike who immediately turned and walked out of the room, without him needing to say anything. He rubs the back of his neck and looks at Santana. "I really do need the hat back."

"Just say it," Santana sighs.

"We did _break_ up, it doesn't matter if we never had the conversation. You cut off all contact, and when I did see you, flaunted some douche nozzle in front of my face. I had a shit ton of fun with you this summer—"

"I don't need a huge long _spiel_ about you breaking up with me."

"We're already _broken_ up!" Charlie grumbles. "I'm single. You're single! Don't put this on me. I just didn't tell you I had a douchebag brother who is probably listening at the doorway with my equally nosy sister. I didn't tell you my last name because it wasn't important. I was just some dumb idiot mechanic that you wanted to sleep with. Then you decided to _date_ me to impress Brittany or whatever. It wasn't _important_ what my last name was, this was only supposed to be a summer fling."

"That's not _fair_. I was trying—"

"I know. I know you wanted more from me, and I was getting there. I was going to tell you but then my brother, the fucking cheap-ass, wants to see the dolphins so he can propose to Rachel. I figured two birds one stone, I could invite you over and tell you _after_ , you know they were done having sex or whatever. I didn't think it was that big of a rush, you're the one that jumped to conclusions."

"You didn't text me, you didn't even try to explain. The only person who was explaining was Brittany, and that wasn't good enough. You could have walked over at any time to where I work and had a conversation. You didn't."

"You should have known that I wouldn't cheat on you." Charlie says throwing his hands up in the air.

Santana stares at him incredulously, "Why? How? How should I have known?" Santana snaps back at him. "You've been _so_ forthcoming with information. You didn't tell me you went to Yale, you didn't offer any information about an _identical_ twin. I didn't even know your last name! Why would I just 'know' that you wouldn't cheat on me? For all I knew you were an international criminal!"

Charlie scowled, she had a _point_. He didn't quite like that she was _right_. He licks his lips trying to figure out his next move. "Charles Reagan Fabray."

"Excuse me?" Confusion flashes across Santana's face.

"That's my name. My father is Russell Fabray, my mother is Judy Fabray. I have two sister's and an evil douchebag identical twin brother. One of my sisters is a literal hell beast, and the other one is an angel an _annoying_ angel. I was born in February, I'm twenty-three. I own my own luxury yacht company. I'm in my last year of Yale. I live on a boat, for like five months of a year." Charlie frowns. "And I really _enjoyed_ dating you. Even if you stole my hat and can't tell me apart from Lucas. I would like our relationship to continue."

"Any cousins I should know about?" Santana presses. "A triplet?"

"No. Can I have my hat back?" Charlie crosses his arms over his chest. His ears turning a bright pink. This was _humiliating_.

"You really look stupid with a hat on." Santana said before she puts it on his head for him. She rests her hand on his cheek gently. "I still think you're an ass Charlie. It doesn't matter that you're a Fabray."

"I did promise to take you on a tour of Yale," Charlie offers. "We can go next weekend if you want?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Fine, but we're leaving at noon."

"Eight."

"Ten."

Charlie narrowed his eyes, but sighs when Santana smirks triumphantly. " _Fine_. Do you want to drive the yacht?"

Santana blinked, and eyed Charlie carefully. "You'll be right there?"

"Yes Santana, I'll be right behind you."

Santana smirks. "Fine but I get to wear the hat."


	19. Chapter 19

"There you are!"

Santana watches as Charlie jerks away from the wheel, in surprise, and turns to glare at the intrusion for a moment. She had gotten bored of driving and had just decided to sit and watch for a bit. She turns to look at her father, she wasn't truly surprised that he would try and find her, given how he couldn't read Russell's actions. She shoots her father a flat look, "I'm talking to my _boyfriend_ , we're discussing a _trip_ to Yale, we're sailing there," she informs her father. Normally she wouldn't get away with this, but now that her father knew _exactly_ who Charlie was, she would probably get away with murder.

Miguel sputtered slightly surprised by Santana's disrespect, and he turns to look at Charlie who is rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't _like_ the boy, even knowing that he was a Fabray, he _still_ didn't like him. "Charles Fabray."

"Charlie. The only one who calls me Charles is my father, when he's either really irritated at me, or really happy with me. I'm sorry that I wasn't forthcoming with my last name, but I want to run my business in relative peace and without relying on my last name," Charlie informed him before returning to the wheel.

Miguel inhaled deeply, "I can _understand_ that. If I've offended you in any way this summer, I apologize for my shortness with you."

"It's fine," Charlie said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You don't have to pretend to be nice to me, if you don't like me and think that I'm incompetent then you can just be open with it. I'm going to keep dating your daughter even though I know you're not my biggest fan. Which again, _fine_. I just really like your daughter. I can't help you with my dad, I wish I could. But no one can convince my dad to do anything except my mother and she doesn't get involved with his business affairs."

Miguel frowned, "Your father must be an excellent poker player, I can't get a read on him."

"Have you just _asked_ him? I mean have a conversation with him, he doesn't like people being cowardly either. Talk about your kids, about _golfing_ or whatever it is that parents talk about when the kids aren't there. I know he likes Santana, so talk about her."

Miguel turned to look at Santana, it was the first time he'd noticed the Captain's hat on her head. He tilts his head slightly. "Did you steal his hat?"

"Yes." Charlie and Santana said at the same time. They look at each other for a moment and Santana shrugs.

"He looks terrible with it on, so I'm honestly doing him a favor," Santana informs her father.

"I see," Miguel said when Charlie makes an attempt to get his hat back only for Santana to swat his hand away. "I'll leave you to it then. I think I'll take your advice." He shoots his daughter a look once more but shakes his head when she ignores him.

Charlie waits until Miguel is gone, before looking at Santana and giving her a look. "He's still your dad."

"I _know_ , but he really was horrible to you this summer."

"Says the person who wanted to use me as a booty call for the summer," Charlie points out.

"You're the one that took me out on your floating bedroom to see the _dolphins_."

"That's not—"

Santana gets up and moves beside him and stands on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I'm going to head back down to the party and help my dad out. I think he's really depending on this contract with your father."

"He's going to say yes, tell your father that you should _never_ take my father's first offer." Charlie said. When Santana shoots him a look, he shrugs. "The moment he asked me to get information to use against your dad, I knew that he was going to invest."

"Wait—"

"I hung up on him." Charlie informs her. "I don't get involved in my father's business, and he stays out of my business."

"And to think that you were _worried_ about me using you for your last name," Santana scoffed. "You could have been using me for mine."

"True," Charlie tilted his head she had a _point_ , he hadn't thought of it like that. "I'm sorry. For not telling you earlier."

"I think my abuela is already planning the wedding, so it's probably for the best you were being all mysterious," Santana shrugged. "We do _need_ to talk about our relationship though, because there's probably a still about stuff you haven't told me."

Charlie looked at her. "We've got time, don't we? This isn't just a summer fling anymore is it?"

Santana smiles, "No. It isn't."

~?~

"So, will Charlie have a plus one at the wedding?" Rachel asked as she leaned against Lucas, she watched him blink at the idea and then scowl. "You did a _good_ thing for him, don't think about how much the extra dish is going to cost."

"I didn't do this for _him_ , I did this so we can finally have another _couple_ to hang out that isn't completely insane," Lucas pointed out.

Rachel scoffed and gently swatted his arm, "You're only upset because you don't know any of the great Broadway performances."

"The only Broadway star I care about is _you_ ," Lucas admits, as he takes Rachel's hand.

"Nice save," Rachel laughs. She turns to look at Charlie who was busy talking to a few of the straggling guests, "He's in love isn't he?"

Lucas flicked his eyes towards his brother for a moment, there was a content smile on his face as he listened to Santana talking, "Yeah. Good thing Brittany called us to make sure we _fixed it_." He watches Charlie for a moment place his hand on Santana's hip. "He's not even in denial about this. He's in love with her."

Rachel watches as Santana drags him along, "Good, I was with your mother and worried he'd be living on our couch until we had kids."

Lucas snorted, he really did need to tell Rachel that his place in New York was _Charlie_ ' _s_ but that didn't matter right now.


End file.
